


The Distance Hurts

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: When Yuri was 17 he had missed his first Olympics because of stupidity from the powers that be.  When he was 21 he had left with a gold around his neck.  When he was 22, he was officially retired.  It sucked -- not as much as this though.





	1. Realization

When Yuri was 17 he had missed his first Olympics because of stupidity from the powers that be.  When he was 21 he had left with a gold around his neck. When he was 22, he was officially retired.  It sucked -- not as much as this though.

 

He felt like shit.  That wasn't new. _This_ type of feeling like shit was.  It was January 3rd. He had things to do, people to visit, plans to make, and competitions to get his skaters ready for.  Well, not his skaters, they were technically still Yakov's but that did not change the fact that he had work to do. He was officially an assistant coach.  In actuality, most of his life rotated around skating competitions.

 

The GP season had ended, and Russian nationals had just been a few weeks ago.  He was supposed to be leaving in a week and a half for the Europa Cup Skate Helena in Belgrade and from there flying straight out to meet up with Yakov at Europeans.  Then he had Reykjavik followed by Sophia in the first week of February but … oh, this was not good. How had this happened -- oh he knew exactly how this had happened. It didn't change that this was not good.

 

As he entered his apartment near the sports complex, he threw his bag onto the couch and tried to think of what to do, grabbing the calendar off the desk to look at it.  For as much as he used his phone, some things were better on a physical calendar. He sat down, sighing as he flipped ahead to July, circling 'July 21' Yep. This was going to suck.

 

It was late enough that it was a decent hour in Canada, so there really wasn't a reason to not make this call now.  Or evidently, he could sit and stare at his phone for a while and not actually hit the button. Instead, with a deep breath, Yuri started to write a text.

 

 

> ~~ << Hey, You asshole, are you busy? ~~
> 
> ~~< < Hey Fucke~~r
> 
>  

Finally, he decided to go with a more simple text.

 

 

> << Hey

 

As he sat around waiting for an answer, he started to overthink everything.  Should he be contacting JJ? What would the man think?  Would this backfire on him?  It wasn't as if he and JJ were dating -- had hadn't even heard from the man since Skate Canada.  

 

Rationally, he knew that JJ had needed to keep going on with the rest of the GP series and Yuri had had to help Yakov at Rostelecom, and then the final had happened -- JJ had been at it, none of Yakov's skaters had made it, but then they'd been swamped getting ready for Russian Nationals.

 

 

> >> Yuri?
> 
>  
> 
> << Do you seriously not even have my fucking number in your phone?

 

When the pause after that grew to be too long, Yuri gave up, throwing his phone at the wall and stomping off to grab something to eat.  Glaring at his fridge didn't make anything he thought he could eat show up though. Instead, he sighed, looking up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath.  Why was he such an idiot?

 

Walking to the bedroom, he changed from the jeans and button up he had been wearing -- had to look like a coach when you were barely older than most of your skaters, and not older than some of Yakov's.  Pulling on loose shorts and a T-shirt, he looked down at his legs. The scars at his ankle stood out, dark pinks and reds against his pale skin -- he'd fucked it up good. It still hurt when the weather was bad and landing on it was still impossible.  At some point, it would be strong enough, maybe. It didn't matter, his professional skating career had ended with a bad landing a year ago, too many bones shattered to ever come back from that.

 

At least he was comfortable now as he walked back to his phone, maybe he should just order in something overpriced.

 

 

> >> I'm sorry
> 
> >> It's a new phone
> 
> >> The last one ended up in a pool
> 
> >> are you there?
> 
> >> Yuri?

 

*** 3 missed calls ***

 

 

> >> I'm sorry
> 
> >> Is this about Skate Canada?
> 
> >> I should have called you
> 
> >> Fuck, Yuri, come on, at least yell at me?

 

*** 2 missed calls ***

 

 

> >> I'm sorry

 

Yuri glanced at it, sighing.  His phone was still on silent from the doctor's appointment.  He would have answered the calls otherwise. Oh yeah, this was about Skate Canada.

 

He sat down on the couch, thinking about what to do as his fingers typed.

 

 

> << I was finding something to eat and getting changed.  
> 
> << Phone was on silent from the doctor's still
> 
>  
> 
> >> Doctor?
> 
> >> Your ankle?
> 
>  

Everyone knew how fucked up his ankle was.  He wasn't even really supposed to be on the ice.  He was on the ice. No one was keeping him off the ice.  He had originally adapted to use a hockey designed ankle brace with his skates so he could at least get out there.  Now he was down to just some extra wrapping and being careful. He was pretty sure there was enough hardware in his foot now that he wasn't going to be able to fall apart without a mechanic to disassemble the titanium.

 

 

> << Not this time
> 
> << Umm, just call me when you can

 

Yuri sighed as he leaned back on the couch looking up.  He knew what his weaknesses were. It was one of the things that had made him near unstoppable on the ice when he had been competing.  He knew how to attack those weaknesses, and he damn well knew JJ Leroy was one of those weaknesses.

 

When JJ and Isabelle had broken up for the last time after the 2020  GP final, Yuri knew he should have had the common sense to stay away. He'd managed to behave, mostly from Lilia and Yakov keeping him on a short leash, but once he had that gold from Beijing in 2022, he had been able to let loose and that had involved breaking a very specific bed in the Canadian section of the Olympic village.  Cracked the headboard, broke the box spring, destroyed the frame … Oh, that had been amazing. Worlds that year was wild, and then a summer of wondering what was up -- with no communication from JJ, and Yuri had been left unsure what was going on in his life. The sex was amazing when it happened though.

 

Skate America and he had forgotten to ask what was going on between them, they didn't talk a lot beyond calling out each other's names.  Then they didn't see each other again until the GP Final and once the exhibition was over and Lilia and Yakov let him lose at the banquet, he had ended up with JJ back in the Canadian's room and his back marked with the man's name.  Not just JJ, no that man had written 'Jean-Jacques Leroy' on his back in hickies. That had gotten more than a little disapproval from Lilia when she had seen it at dance work a few days later.

 

Then he'd landed wrong at Russian Nationals of all things.

 

The phone rang and Yuri answered, "Hey."

 

"Hey …"  There was confusion and hesitance in the other man's voice.  "You OK?"

 

"Uhhh … not exactly."  Yuri sighed, trying to think of how to say this.  After his injury, he'd ended up talking to JJ more and more.  It started as DMs on twitter, then it went to voice calls in the hospital.  Then it was video calls, and updates about how he was healing. By the time JJ was taking gold at worlds that year, it was clear Yuri was done skating competitively.  Over the summer they had kept talking, then things started to get busy and Yuri was bouncing from doctor's appointments, to the rink to work with the juniors, to every little competition in Europe to chase points for his juniors to get them competing.  He'd been helping for years and doing choreography for even longer, but now he was an official coach and he had four competitive skaters as his responsibility, one woman, one man, and one ice dancing pair. All juniors, but all skilled and all had the possibility to break into seniors soon.

 

The only reason that Yuri had even been at Skate Canada was because his skaters had all been at the Crystal Skate the week before in Romania and Yakov wasn't feeling well, so Yuri had gone to Skate Canada with Mila and the new guy Yakov had in seniors.  The fact he had coach credentials didn't change that he had bailed on the banquet, leaving Mila responsible for Dima -- the boy was only seventeen, he needed watching, and Yuri needed JJ, so Mila had been stuck as the babysitter.

 

"What happened?"  JJ's voice had concern, of course it did.  Yuri damn well knew what had happened. His idiot ass had fallen in love -- hard.

 

Skate Canada, after the banquet, had been amazing.  No beds were broken, but he'd ended up with JJ.  This time in his own room because being a coach had a few privileges such as a nicer room and sprawling that man across the king-sized bed there and riding him like his personal pony had turned into long kisses and slowly fucking until Yuri didn't think he'd ever be able to see clearly again.

 

"Yeah, what happened…"  Yuri sighed as he didn't want to say this.  "I …" Fuck why was this being so hard to say?  "About Skate Canada."

 

"This doesn't sound like an I miss you call…"  

 

Yuri swallowed, did JJ actually sound like that was a bad thing?  Did he want … "I'm sorry I've been so crazy busy and everything and Yakov has been not doing great, his back and planes just…."

 

"It's OK.  I know you're busy."  JJ's voice didn't entirely hide the hurt at that though and it left Yuri feeling like an ass.

 

"I should have made time to talk to you."  He knew he should have. They'd been sleeping with each other for almost two years now -- not all the time, but much more than once, and he wasn't sure what was between them.  He had never asked. This wasn't the time to ask about that. He didn't want to admit he was scared to hear an answer he didn't want.

 

Yuri sighed again, gathering his courage.  "I needed to call. I don't want to fuck up your season or day or fuck -- I don't know what I'm even saying.  Fuck!" Another deep breath and he said, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me or anything. I just … I needed to tell you first."  Oh, that sounded bad. He knew he fucked that up.

 

"Yuri?"  The worry was even more clear.

 

"I'm pregnant."  There he said it.  He had just spit out the words.  It was so fucking easy to forget he was an omega sometimes.  Between supressents and birth control, honestly, the differences in the secondary genders were almost down to just in the bedroom.  Sure some places still treated omegas like they were shit, but those countries were fewer and fewer and in most European nations now it was about as relevant as sexual orientation, epsecially in Russia.  Secondary gender considered something of importance only if you wanted to get in bed with someone.

 

"You're what?"  It clearly was not what JJ had been expecting to hear.  The shock in his voice was clear -- more than clear.

 

"I know it's your nationals in a few days and then I'm flying off to Belgrade and then I have Europeans with Yakov and then … fuck, I …."

 

"Is it mine?"  There was so much hesitance in JJ's voice as he asked.

 

"Did you just fucking ask me that?"  Yuri wasn't sure if that hurt more than it pissed him off.

 

"I … "

 

"Fuck.  Asshole.  I haven't fucked anyone else since the fucking Olympics so it's either yours or grab a camera cause we're in for the antichrist over here."  There was a low growl to Yuri's voice as he added, "Forget. We're fine. I just wanted to tell you, because I thought you'd want to know. Don't worry.  I won't even tell anyone. Just fuck off!" He hung up the phone, shaking in rage and hurt as he looked at the phone, hitting ignore when JJ called back.  Then he hit ignore again. Then he hit ignore a third time. Finally, the phone stopped ringing and he let himself curl up into a ball on the couch and cry.  This fucking sucked. He was sick and exhausted though, so even crying couldn't keep him from falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was woken up by a knock on the door.  He didn't think, getting up to walk over to answer it, confused about why Mila was there.  "What the?"

 

She sighed as she walked in, ignoring Yuri standing there in what were clearly clothes he was going to sleep in, the man's hair mucked up from sleeping on the couch.   "Where is your phone?"

 

"Uhhhh…."  Yuri wasn't fully awake and had no idea why the woman was here looking annoyed.  

 

That didn't stop Mila from walking over to the coffee table and picking it up, seeing the long list of missed calls and voicemails as she held it up.  "He called Michele who called Sara, who called me. Seriously? Why can't you just answer your phone like a normal human being?" She walked over to him grabbing his hand and using Yuri's own finger to unlock his phone before turning the ringer back on.  "What if there was an emergency?"

 

"I'm kinda having my own emergency here, hag."  He frowned at the woman, sighing as he walked back to the couch, still ignoring his now unlocked phone.

 

"What, a napping on the couch emergency?  I wish my emergencies were like that. Just fucking talk to JJ, you know you've been lusting after him ever since the legendary room destruction of 2022."

 

Yuri didn't say anything, walking over to his bag to pull out a small print out and just holding it out to Mila, the black and white photo much too clear as to what it was.  A bunch of white with a black center area and a strangely shaped almost alien appearing blob. Today's date and Yuri's name clearly written in Cyrillic letters.

 

Mila stared at the image, mouth open in shock before she finally reached out to take a hold of the piece of paper.  "It's his…" It wasn't a question from the woman. She knew exactly how much of a personal life Yuri had these days and that it pretty much revolved around getting fucked boneless by a certain Canadian a few times a year.  She also damn well knew when the two of them had last been together. She'd spent the entire flight back from Canada teasing Yuri about how tired he was and how sore all while Dima, the idiot he was, kept making comments about not knowing why their coach was tired or sore.

 

"He asked me if it was his."  The fact that that hurt wasn't hidden.  Yuri was too tired and stressed to hide anything from one of his best friends.

 

"Oww…"  Mila sighed, trying to think of what to do before falling back on the default of trying to take care of the younger man, "Did you at least manage to eat?"

 

"I was going to order pizza or something."

 

"And you are still rail thin even after retiring."  She shook her head as she walked over to look in his fridge, pulling out a few healthier things she could cook.  As she grabbed a skillet to start heating it up, she called the Canadian from Yuri's phone,

 

"Yuri!"  Pure panic was in the man's voice as he answered instantly.

 

"Nope.  It's Mila."  Mila dumped in some sliced up chicken from the freezer, pushing it around the pan with a spoon in her free hand as she defrosted and cooked it all at once.  It wasn't ideal, but Yuri needed real food. She glanced over to where he was sitting on the couch, holding the paper printout in his hands now.

 

"Is he OK?"

 

"Do you mean is he OK, or is he justifiably pissed at you?"  Mila wasn't letting him off for what Yuri had told her JJ had said.

 

"I … I fucked up."

 

"You better mean you fucked up by pissing him off."  Oh yes, JJ was not going to be allowed to talk to Yuri until Mila was satisfied.

 

"Can I talk to him, please?"  JJ sounded apologetic as he asked.

 

"If you hurt him any more than you have already, I am flying to Canada and kicking your ass, Leroy."  She turned down the heat on the stove and walked the phone back to Yuri. "Give him a chance?"

 

Hesitantly, Yuri grabbed the phone back before taking a deep breath and sitting up straighter.  He was stronger than this. "Hey."

 

"I'm sorry for what I said."  The nervousness was clear from the other end of the phone.

 

"No, you didn't know.  I mean, I just -- thought you should know.  It's … fine. I just …" Yuri took a deep breath.  "You're in Canada and skating and I'm in Russia and coaching and … just crazy schedules."  His calendar was still on the coffee table. Exactly ten days in January did not have a competition one of them had to be at marked down.  

 

"I don't have to be at nationals until the tenth.  What's your schedule."

 

Without thinking, Yuri looked at his Calendar, "Your nationals start on the 9th and I don't have anything until Helena on the fifteenth but -- I need to get my skaters ready, I can't just fly off--"

 

"No, but I can.  I'm buying a ticket right now."  Yuri could hear the typing of a laptop over the phone.

 

"You don't have to, I'm fine …"

 

"I leave here in six hours.  I land at 330 tomorrow your time."

 

Yuri didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected him to drop everything to fly out for just a few days.  "I'll be at the sports complex…"

 

"Then I'll take a taxi there."

 

"Send me your flight information?"  Yuri felt shocked, he hadn't expected this at all.

 

"I will.  I'll be there soon, and we can talk in person, OK?"

 

"Yeah … in person."  Swallowing, he added, "I need to eat and you need to pack …"  Six hours, that would be tight. Packing, driving to an airport, getting through international customs...

 

"I'll see you soon."  JJ actually sounded relieved, as if he had been worried that Yuri would have stopped him from even coming to the country.

 

"Soon…"  Yuri hung up the phone, taking a deep breath and then opening their text conversation, taking a picture of the ultrasound and sending it to JJ.  The second he hit send, second thoughts plagued him. What if JJ just wanted to pay him off or break up or -- they weren't even dating, he didn't know that flying out to see him meant anything,  Maybe he just wanted to yell where Yuri couldn't hang up on him.

 

"Fuck hormones!"  He realized he was getting teary sitting on the couch.

 

"Yeah, well, welcome to your next several months."  She knew he was keeping it. You didn't go tell the father and freak out like that if you weren't keeping it.  

 

Dinner wasn't anything fancy, but she brought over the quick dish of chicken and veggies to him, it was just thrown in a bowl with a fork and a bottle of water, "Come on, eat something.  You're stressed and exhausted and you have a crazy day tomorrow."

 

"Stay?"

 

"Will you get my coach to take it easy on me if I'm late to practice?"  She smiled though, curling up next to him. For all they fought and yelled, both of them were omegas, no matter how much that surprised anyone.

 

"He'll be too busy yelling at me for being stupid to even notice who is there and who isn't."  Yuri gave her a little smile though as he ate. He was hungry, and his vitamins were supposed to be taken with food -- and he was definitely supposed to take his vitamins.  Prenatal and extra calcium. They were running blood work to see if he needed anything else more specific.

 

Yuri sighed as he took the pills, glancing at the phone to see JJ's reply.

 

 

> >> Oh wow, look at that.  That's a … thank you.

 

Yuri found himself smiling as he showed Mila the response.

 

"That's a better response."  She sighed, pulling out her own phone to text Sara that everything was fine.

 

"If JJ ends up over here -- or do you think he got a hotel?  I mean … fuck!" He sighed again, having only managed to eat half of what Mila cooked.

 

"Don't worry about it.  It'll all be figured out tomorrow, come on, we're going to bed.  You're obviously not eating anything more." She took a hold of Yuri, pulling him to the bedroom.  It wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed and it more than likely wouldn't be the last. For as much as Yuri bitched about Mila and as much as she picked on him, they were as close as a brother and sister.

 

Before long, Mila was lying in bed with a completely exhausted Yuri sound asleep next to her.  Careful to not wake him, she took a picture of the man, exhausted, no makeup, mouth slightly open and drooling on a pillow and sent it to JJ's number.  

 

 

> << If you hurt this man, I will kill you.


	2. In his arms

The next morning, Mila had left for her apartment to get her skating gear and to get changed while Yuri was in Yakov's office waiting for the man to finish his 7 AM class.  He had skipped breakfast, not wanting to throw up, but even with that, he felt sick. He knew he didn't look good, his hair was thrown back into a ponytail and hadn't even been brushed out correctly.  He hadn't bothered with concealer to cover the dark circles around his eyes, and he was curled up on the couch in the office trying not to fall asleep when Yakov walked in.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you.  I thought I told you to go to the doctor yesterday."  The old man sat at the desk, pulling out the bottle of vodka from the desk drawer, "A little bit will help today be better."

 

"I can't."  Yuri sat up, trying to remember the last time he had drank anything.  The last time he had been drunk had been Skate Canada. He knew that. God, did he remember that.  Wine here and there with Lilia, and there had been two rounds of celebratory shots after Russian nationals.  Nothing too bad. He hadn't wanted to get drunk in front of his students after all.

 

"Can't?  You need to go to the doctor, you look like shit, Yura."   The concern in the man's tone belayed the harshness of the words

 

"Well, get used to me looking like shit.  It's kinda going to be a thing for a while."  He sat up, letting his head rest against the back of the couch as he added, "I'm pregnant."

 

"What!"  Suddenly Yakov was standing up, eyes wide in shock.  "How!"

 

Yuri knew that Yakov didn't actually mean 'how'.  He knew Yakov damn well knew how things like this happened.  "Skate Canada. Jean was there."

 

Yakov sighed as he put both of his hands on the desk.  "Did you tell him?"

 

"Yes, I called him yesterday after the doctor.  He's flying out here. He lands in … five hours."  Yuri would never admit how it made him feel to be able to say that not only had he told the father but that the father was coming there to see him.  It made everything seem a little less like he had thrown the biggest challenge into his life.

 

Yakov sighed.  It wasn't as if Yuri was a skater anymore.  He couldn't yell about fucking up his skating career.  His coaching career was in no danger from a pregnancy either.  "You're due in the off-season?"

 

"Yes, middle of July.  So it's a good month before the first of the ISU Junior cups."  It wasn't ideal, but there wasn't entirely an ideal time.

 

"You are not flying with a weeks old baby.  Mila can go to the competitions or Lilia or I -- it'll be fine."  He sighed as he looked over at Yuri. "Who knows?"

 

"Jean --  and I don't know who he told, and Mila … and you."  He hadn't really told people.

 

"When are you telling?"  

 

Yuri sighed, "I don't know, it's … I need to talk to Jean first, see what he thinks, and … I mean …"

 

Yakov's eyes narrowed as he looked at Yuri.  "So, you aren't secretly dating him behind my back?"

 

The roll of his eyes was as good as any he had done back in his skating days.  "No, we're not dating. We were more … fucking and then when I was healing we talked a lot -- a lot -- but then the season got busy and we stopped talking and then Skate Canada and … surprise.  Got the no birth control is perfect use backup methods of contraception lecture."

 

Yakov didn't bother to hide he was worried.  "What time do you have to go to meet him at the airport."

 

"I wasn't going to."

 

"He's flying to Russia to see you and you aren't going to the airport?"

 

"I … I'm making a human being here, he bought a plane ticket!"  Yuri knew it was a shitty excuse.

 

"Go meet him at the airport.  Yurouchka, meet him halfway." Yakov sighed softly, "Look, trust an old man on this.  Had I realized that earlier, things with Lilia and I would have gone much better."

 

Yuri pulled his feet up under him as he thought, nodding, "I should probably leave after lunch then."

 

"You should.  Besides, I don't know if you want him showing up here.  You know how rumors happen and …"  His lips curled into a smile as he teased.

 

"Rumors?"  Yuri was near certain he knew what he was being teased about -- again.

 

"You think everyone doesn't know about Beijing?"

 

"Yeah -- that was not my most discrete moment in life."

 

"No … "  Yakov sighed.  It was far from the first time an assistant coach had told him they were pregnant.  This was the first time that assistant had also been a skater he had trained since the age of ten though -- and treated more like a son.  "Congratulations, Yurouchka."

 

He blinked back at Yakov, "Huh?"  Being congratulated was something he hadn't even considered.

 

"On the baby."

 

Yuri just blinked back at him, confused.

 

"Congratulations,"  Yakov said it again as he walked over to wrap the closest person he'd ever had to a son into a hug.  He'd been close to others, but the others had always had their own families. Yuri had never truly had one as long as Yakov had known him.  "I know it's a shock now, but be happy. It's a baby. It's good news."

 

Yuri hugged the man back, relief.  Mila had been supportive. Jean had been shocked.  He himself had been stunned. He hadn't expected anyone to be happy for him, and it felt so good.

 

* * *

 

Four PM and Yuri was standing by the baggage claim, shifting from foot to foot and wondering how long it would take for JJ to get through customs.  The belt kicked on, and Yuri saw JJ's suitcase -- he was more than acquainted with the luggage. After all, he only ever saw the man in hotel rooms. He grabbed it off the belt and moved it to a pillar so he could lean on it, halfway sitting on the suitcase as he waited.  Four PM and he was already tired. Yakov had told the skaters that Yuri was not feeling well, so it was a good cover for him leaving early. Mila knew of course.

 

Four thirty and there was still no sign of the man, and Yuri felt his eyes starting to close.  The Russians had all gotten their luggage from the belt, but the international travelers were slowly trickling through.  Yuri closed his eyes for just a minute. The next thing he knew a gentle hand was on his shoulder and a soft voice whispering, "Hey, sleepy."

 

Yuri opened his eyes, seeing JJ standing there, Starbucks in one hand and flowers in the other arm.  "Hey. I thought I should -- you know, make sure no one fucked with your bag or anything."

 

"Yuri…"  He swallowed as he reached down to help the younger man up.  "I didn't know you were going to come to the airport." The uncertainty was clear in him.

 

Yuri tensed at the uncertainty.  "Yakov said you know, you came all the way to Russia, the least I could do is come to the airport, pick you up?"  

 

"Oh, yeah, that was … nice of him?"  JJ swallowed, knowing he was blowing this, and the more he looked into those eyes looking up at him and practically seeing Yuri pull away.

 

Yuri just sighed, grabbing the suitcase by the handle, "Come on.  Did you get a hotel?" He was too tired to seem like this wasn't bothering him.  Yeah, he hadn't expected something from a movie. He half expected to be told in person about JJ dating someone -- or worse.  

 

"Yuri…"  It was just a couple of fast steps to be able to take a hold of Yuri's shoulder, "I … the flowers are for you?"

 

"Thanks."  Taking a hold of the flowers as he dropped his eyes, "Come on let's get out of here."  He turned, taking a deep breath and not wanting to see if there was any hurt in those beautiful blue eyes.  He'd always been weak for blue eyes -- especially those ones.

 

He led the way out of the airport, leading to the close by short-term parking, it was a little more expensive but it didn't really matter to Yuri.  The car he walked up to was Russian, a Lada Granta, white, 4 doors and a hatchback. It wasn't exactly the type of car one would associate with the younger man -- until he popped the hatch and you could see the back seats were folded down and it looked like a small explosion had happened in the back of the car -- assuming glitter and sequins could explode.  There were at least three sets of skates, several garment bags, and some other skate bags that Yuri was trying to push aside to make room. It was cold -- as cold as it had been when JJ had left Canada, except the sun had already gone down a while ago so the temperature was dropping fast.

 

"Let me help…"  In the back of his head, JJ had known that Yuri was a coach, but there was 'let me show up at the rink and yell at people and be official' types of coaches, and there were the ones that had a sewing kit shoved someplace, and half their skaters backup stuff with them at any given time and a grocery bag of snack bars in the car.  It was immediately clear which type Yuri was, and it left JJ feeling bad for thinking the man had been avoiding him. He knew how busy his parents had been when coaching all of their kids.

 

"Thanks, I just …"  And then Yuri was climbing into the back to move things farther forward, the flowers tossed onto the driver's seat from the back as Yuri finally made enough room for JJ's things in the back.  "Sorry I -- I should have done this earlier."

 

"It's fine.  I appreciate getting picked up."

 

Yuri paused, turning to look up at JJ from where he was sitting in the trunk space, some of the ever-present glitter in the car now on him.  "Thank you for coming." He really meant it, sliding from the back of the car to stand next to JJ and his luggage, looking up at the man, almost too nervous to breathe.

 

JJ looked down, seeing the nervousness and the stress in the shorter man's shoulders.  Yes, Yuri had gained a little height, but he was still shorter than him. One of them had to make the first move, and he could tell it was not going to be Yuri -- if the man would eventually break, he didn't know, but what was clear was that it was JJ who was going to break right now.

 

JJ reached out, pulling Yuri into him and whispering, "I'm so sorry I made you think …"  He didn't know how to finish that sentence but immediately knew the pause with the half sentence was horrible.

 

Yuri tensed up.  He hadn't expected anything from the man, this was going to be some explanation of how he was sorry he made him think there was something between them, and … well, worst case, JJ could stay at his place and he could go stay at his room at Lilia's.

 

"Shit…"  He pulled Yuri in to kiss him, not knowing how to actually phrase anything without making it worse but needing so desperately to do something.

 

For a moment, Yuri tensed and then relaxed, letting his arms wrap around the man.   He kissed back, letting his entire body just lean in as he ignored everything for a moment.

 

JJ held onto him, kissing softly with his eyes closed and just feeling Yuri through the not thick enough coat the other man was wearing.  "You're going to freeze out here."

 

"We should get in the car…"  Yuri still looked uncertain. "Am I driving home?"  He knew instantly that he should have said 'my apartment' but instead, he had said home.  It wasn't JJ's home, the man had never been there in his life. He was even pretty certain this was the first time JJ had ever even been to St Petersburg.

 

"Yeah, that sounds good. I … "  he didn't need to tell Yuri he hadn't been sure of getting a hotel or not,  he let the sentence trail off, lifting his suitcase, carry-on, and skate bag into the car before reaching up to close the hatch.

 

Yuri tried his best to give the man a smile before walking over to open the driver's side door, picking up the flowers so he could set them on top of the pile of stuff right behind the driver's seat, making sure nothing bad happened to them before he started to car, the radio blaring to life, too loud and too hard, blasting out something with a hard dance beat, overly electronic and decidedly in Russian.  

 

Yuri reached over to slap the volume down, "Sorry …"  

 

"That was, not what I expected."

 

"What, you think I listen to classical music all day?  It's all I hear at work, it's all I hear at Lilia's, this is my car, I play what I want."  His lips curled into a smile as he said it, looking over at JJ as he leaned across the seat, with the seat warmers turned on and the heat blasting, it wouldn't be cold in the car for long.  

 

"I guess you don't."  JJ was smiling though as he looked over at Yuri, watching the man throw the car into drive and pull out of the parking spot.  

 

"You do remember my exhibition skate when I was fifteen, right?"  Yuri pulled some cash out of his pocket as he stopped at the gate to get out of short-term parking.

 

"I don't think the skating world will ever forget that skate."  JJ was smiling as he saw Yuri shove the change into the center console, along with a lot of other small bills and coins.

 

"I would hope they'd remember."  Yuri was smiling as he pulled onto a major road, heading into town proper, the lights of the city lighting up everything.

 

"This is so different than I imagined it would be."

 

"It's not Moscow,"  Yuri smirked, knowing that was more than likely the only city that in Russia that JJ had ever been in, and that was probably only the once.  "Is this your second time to Russia?"

 

"Yeah, I haven't drawn Rostelecom aside from that one year."

 

Just as Yuri was about to say something, the young man's phone started to beep and Yuri hit the speaker button on it.  He switched into Russian as he answered. A woman on the other end of the conversation started to speak and Yuri was agreeing to whatever it was.

 

Finally, Yuri disconnected the phone and looked over to JJ.  "That was the doctor's office. They wanted to fit me in as soon as possible because -- many reasons.  She had a cancelation for tomorrow, so my new appointment with the … what's the word, ummm, the doctor that takes care of you when you are pregnant?"

 

"Obstetrician?"

 

"Yes, that's the word."  Yuri sighed as he turned off the road, taking another turn right away as he kept driving.  

 

"So … you have an appointment?"

 

"Yeah, tomorrow, 10 AM.  My normal doctor thought it was important to get in as soon as possible so I see her tomorrow morning.  I'll have to get Yakov to cover for me, I have his 7 and 8-year-olds at that time normally. Well, and the beginners before, but he can either do it or get Mila or someone, it's little kids, he can get the juniors to cover even -- actually that's not a bad idea, I could get the juniors to do it, I'll figure out what he wants when we see him at dinner."  Yuri was concentrating on driving, perhaps babbling a little as he thought through his plans for tomorrow.

 

"So … dinner with Yakov?"

 

"I don't have any food in the house and I need to tell Lilia … I've only told Mila and Yakov so far."  Yuri sighed softly though before adding, "After I told you."

 

"I called my mother.  My dad was at the rink with my sister, so I figure that she's told him by now, I haven't called home yet.  It was the middle of the night when I had my layover so I didn't want to call you if you were still asleep, or wake them up."  Taking a deep breath, JJ let himself voice some of his worries. "Why are they worried about … the two of you, for the emergency appointment tomorrow?"  This wasn't really what he wanted to be talking about, but it was important, and the worry was firmly in his mind now.

 

"Because I can't keep food down and you damn well know how thin I am?"

 

"You can't keep food down?"

 

"Are you honestly going to spend your whole time here repeating what I say?"  Yuri just sighed at him as he pulled into a parking lot behind a concrete apartment building, parking in a spot.  It was 'nice' but not -nice-. "We're here."

 

"Sorry, I'm just still trying to wrap my head around this."

 

"It's cold, it's dark, and we … well, I have to be at Lilia's soon."  He slipped from the car, walking around to open the back, but only grabbing the skate bags and somehow managing them with the flowers in his arm as well.  He'd let JJ haul the rest of his stuff. He had his own skate bag as well to carry in. "I went straight from the rink to the airport."

 

One key opened the door to the building, one key for the elevator, then when they reached the eighth (top) floor, there was a short hallway that Yuri led him down that led to another door, this one had two locks on it, both keyed to the same key, and Yuri opened them both before leading JJ into his apartment.  It was basic but comfortable and warm. The couch was near the flat screen TV which had a gaming system hooked up to it.

 

Yuri set the skate bags next to the door before walking to the kitchen to realize he didn't own a vase, so he made do with container he found in the cupboard.  It wasn't as if people gave him flowers anymore. He hadn't gotten any since he had been a skater. He paused for a second, looking at them -- and yes, they were just airport flowers and he'd gotten uncountable flowers before -- these were still special.

 

He wasn't going to let himself get emotional. Instead, he left the flowers there on the counter and walked back to where he had left JJ.  The man looked so uncertain, it couldn't be any more clear they were both operating with so much uncertainty. That JJ was nervous though was a good sign.  He turned to look at JJ, raising an eyebrow as he leaned in to ask, "So … guest room or my room?"

 

"What would you be more comfortable with?"  JJ was looking around the apartment. The one wall was familiar, that had been behind Yuri a lot while he'd been talking to him this summer.  That made sense, that would have put Yuri on the couch that faced the TV.

 

"You calming down and not acting like … not you?"  Yuri took off his coat, hanging it up on a hook next to the door as he kicked off his boots.  

 

JJ watched him, now with the coat gone seeing that Yuri really had come straight from the rink and that he was decidedly skating even if he shouldn't be.  Tight black leggings and a skin-tight mock turtleneck showed every bit of how slim Yuri's frame was. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he had expected, for Yuri to look even thinner than he had in Canada was not it though.

 

JJ stood there for a moment, taking off his own coat, his eyes still locked on the blond as he just whispered the man's name.

 

"I'm ... glad you flew out here.  You didn't have to, I would have been alright, but "  He sighed as he looked over to JJ, taking a step towards the man and closing his eyes.  Maybe he was reading too much into this. Maybe there was some other explanation. What he did know was that they were very good at one thing.

 

Yuri's hands found JJ's shoulders as he moved up to catch the other man's lips with his, pressing his body against him, never having thought the setting for this would be his own apartment.  It was always some random hotel room -- but the second he felt those lips, the worries slipped from him as he felt strong arms wrap tightly around him.

 

He let himself melt against JJ, feeling how perfectly he melded against the man's larger frame.  Even with all the scent suppressors that JJ wore, normally leaving only the scent of the covers themselves, Yuri could tell how the long trip and stress had worn at those.  He could smell the man when he was this close, his face pressed to JJ's neck as he lightly licked along one of those amazing collarbones.

 

Then he felt it, the tension leaving JJ as Yuri was picked up and pressed against the wall, the stubble from the man's long plane trip harsh against his skin, but he didn't care as his mouth was ravaged, breathing became a thing for other people as he felt the wall press against his back, wrapping his legs around JJ's thighs

 

"Yuri…"  One word gasped out between desperate kisses, JJ trying to taste every bit of Yuri's mouth, not backing up, lips to lips and a rough click of teeth until he got Yuri's mouth angled right.  

 

Pulling back just a fraction of an inch, Yuri whispered, "Bed."  As tempting as the wall was, there was a bed just a few meters from where they were standing, and Yuri desperately wanted that.

 

With a few stumbles, JJ managed to find the bedroom, it wasn't as if the apartment was complex.  One small hallway that led to a bathroom and the bedrooms didn't leave a lot of room to get lost. In just a few minutes JJ was crawling onto the bed, still holding Yuri with the younger man's thin legs wrapped around him.  The walls were decorated with medals and pictures, but JJ only had eyes for the man in the bed with him. Even as he was undoing his own jeans to shove them down and onto the floor, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Yuri shimmying his way out of those tight leggings and tossing his shirt aside.

 

JJ didn't care where clothes ended up, shirts and pants and underwear just in a pile until they were naked and his lips were on those absolutely perfect hips.  He wasn't thinking anymore, he was horrible at thinking when he was in bed with Yuri. Part of his mind worried over how much more prominent the hip bones were since October.  The rest of him though was concentrating on how gorgeous Yuri looked and smelt -- and felt.

 

As Yuri gasped, JJ stopped thinking, sliding forward as he wrapped those pale legs around him, knowing Yuri was already more than wet enough for him.  He didn't know why, or how Yuri always did this to him. Every time they were alone, his mind stopped working and they were in bed, hard and needy as he slid into that tight heat, feeling how wet Yuri's body was, slick enough to not need lube.  He buried himself into that amazing body, gasping as he felt himself surrounded by that perfect wet warmth.

 

JJ couldn't hold back, as Yuri arched his back, the only response he could manage was to begin thrusting.  Every moment in bed with Yuri felt amazing, it always did, as if no other person could ever make him feel like this.  His hips slapping into the smaller frame under him, he couldn't stop kissing, needing to taste Yuri, needing to somehow convey how much this meant to him.  He was exhausted, tense and had been so worried. He'd been up for more hours that he could even think of, barely having been able to sleep on the plane with so much uncertainty.  

 

This wasn't just anyone he was with, this was Yuri -- and that entire concept was too much to truly comprehend at the moment after a long transcontinental flight.  He moved faster, feeling how Yuri tugged at him and arched his body. As Yuri's back arched again, he slipped an arm to the small of the other man's back, the arch now lining him up perfectly as he found every nerve in the man.

 

"Can I -- please, can I?"  JJ could barely vocalize words, he was so close already, and he knew what he wanted.  He wanted every bit of this man. He was already feeling himself swell, Yuri's body gripping him in that way no other person ever had.  Their bodies a perfect fit.

 

As Yuri gasped agreement, his words slipping to Russian, he was thrown right to the edge, his body so sensitive with the hormones and the scent of the man he knew had mated him filling every sense.

 

Too quickly, JJ found himself orgasming, his mouth slipping to Yuri's neck as he breathed in how intoxicating the other man smelled.  Without the suppressants that Yuri normally took, his scent was so much stronger, and maybe it was his imagination but right now, Yuri smelt so much sweeter.  

 

Shuddering as he rode out Yuri's orgasm, he felt their bodies now locked together.  Holding him close, he leaned in placing soft kisses to those lips again. Flying here had been the right choice.  They were horrible with words, maybe this had managed to convey how he felt about the person who was carrying his child.

 

Lying there afterward, JJ felt how Yuri snuggled into him while their bodies were still locked together.  His eyes closed as he held that slight form tight to him. He felt Yuri move, and then he opened his eyes, feeling someone looking at him.

 

Yuri stretched out as much as he could with their bodies still joined, moving to JJ's chest to look down at the man, his lip between his teeth for just a moment as he thought of what to say.  He needed to know though. As he saw those beautiful blue eyes open, he felt his stomach do a little flip. He loved JJ's eyes. Yes, so many parts of JJ were amazing. The man's eyes though were what made his stomach flip.  "Jean?"

 

"Uh huh?"

 

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment as JJ's hand reached out to stroke along his hair, knowing how messed up he must look, but JJ never seemed to think he looked a mess.  "I -- wanted to know, what … I mean. Fuck." This was hard enough to ask without having to make sure he was saying it in English. Part of him knew it would be as hard if he were asking in Russian as well though.  "Are you … with anyone?"

 

"With --"  Even as he said the word, it was clear the moment that JJ understood what Yuri meant.  "Am I dating anyone?" He saw the uncertainty in Yuri's eyes and he knew he hadn't been wrong at all in flying out here.  Yuri wanted more, he should have known. He should never have doubted that he actually meant something to him.

 

"Yeah."  Yuri pulled back a little, "I'm trying to figure things out, OK?  You don't post a lot of personal shit on social media -- least not that I see."

 

"Well, I don't know if I am, I mean, I did kinda fly out to Russia to see this guy I really like?"  JJ let his lips slide into a smile, teasing at Yuri because there was no way he could deny that man anything he asked for.

 

"Really?"  Yuri was smiling now as he saw JJ smile at him.  "Is he blond?"

 

"I do kinda have a thing for blonds.  Especially sexy Russian ones that throw me down on their bed?"  His one hand kept stroking along Yuri's hair, looking into those eyes of his.  "And if that blond has eyes that I can't decide if they're more blue or green? Even more of a thing."

 

"See, I really like blue eyes.  Especially when they're absolutely perfect."  Yuri leaned in to kiss JJ again, relaxing now that things were being figured out.  "Really like this guy, he's kinda impulsive. You know, the kind of guy who would drop everything to fly out to St. Petersburg to see me if I called him to tell him I was pregnant?"

 

JJ's hand moved down to Yuri's stomach.  He knew there was nothing to feel yet, but the lack of body fat on the man very very much worried him.  "Can I go with you tomorrow to the doctor?" He was lightly running his fingers along Yuri's stomach, only feeling the strong muscles there -- even after the injury and being retired now a year, Yuri still had the body of a professional athlete.

 

"If you come with me tonight, you can come with me tomorrow?"

 

"I'd love to come with you tonight.  Who will be there?" Honestly, JJ wasn't sure what was going on that there was dinner with Yakov, but he'd go.

 

"Yakov, Lilia, and I.  Just a little family dinner."  Yuri leaned in to brush his lips across JJ's, "I feel a lot better now though, less … worried."  

 

"Do we have time for me to get a quick shower before meeting people?"

 

"If I take an even faster one first."  Another quick kiss and Yuri was walking to the bathroom naked now that their bodies had finally parted.  It wasn't a huge apartment, but it was big enough.

 

Two quick showers and JJ was digging through his suitcase for clothes and getting dressed as Yuri walked around, on his phone, yelling in Russian.  Then he stopped, frowned and switched to English. "Pasha. Listen. You are going to be at the arena to take my 9 and 10 classes, or I am done with you.  When I was your age, I was teaching ballet for Lilia and teaching children skating for Yakov. Are you doing it or am I down to three skaters." Yuri looked pissed as he said it.

 

After a pause, Yuri nodded.  "Fine. I will see you after my doctor's appointment and we will continue to work on your choreography."  Yuri hung up then, sighing. "I need to kick his ass."

 

"He's a problem?

 

"He's an alpha."  Yuri rolled his eyes before realizing he was saying that to JJ -- who was also an alpha.  "I mean, he's like … a little stereotypical so getting him to do things with the younger skaters -- or listen to me -- is a little bit of a challenge."

 

"I see."  JJ smiled as he walked up to Yuri, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled him in.

 

"No … no … no kissing."

 

"I didn't try to kiss you?"

 

"I know, but you wrap an arm around me, I kiss you, you pull me closer and before you know it, Lilia is calling wondering where I am because I didn't show up because we're back in bed."  Yuri reached up to kiss him though. "And we need to get to Lilia's because I'm actually hungry."

 

"Of course, anything that gets you eating, Yuri."  He smiled at that, leaning in to kiss the man again.

 

"Yura."

 

"Yura?"  

 

"Just, if you call me Yuri in front of people, it's going to seem weird because -- I mean, Yuri is a little too formal."  He gave the man a little smile as he shoved on his boots and his jacket.

 

"Yura."  He could do that.  "So is this a boyfriend thing?"

 

"If you were my boyfriend, you could get away with a lot more than calling me Yura."

 

JJ raised an eyebrow as he looked at Yuri.

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow at him, "Come on. Don't want to be late.  I am taking you to meet my family."

 

"So what does a man have to do to be considered your boyfriend?"  JJ put on his jacket though as he got his shoes on. He didn't comment on Yuri referring to Lilia and Yakov as his 'family'.

 

"Well, a date would be nice."

 

"We've …"  

 

Yuri tilted his head as he watched JJ try to remember a date they had had.  He knew there had never been a date. He knew the closest they had ever come to a date was post sex room service -- which did not could as a date.  "Exactly."

 

"I should have come out here over the off-season."  He opened the door for Yuri, trying not to hover and seem too protective, but feeling like he really should be right now.  Every instinct in his body was reminding him of the scent of pregnant omega that he was positive he had picked up on when his nose had been right against Yuri's neck.  Not just pregnant omega, but his pregnant omega.

 

"I could have invited you, Jean.  I should have." He reached out, taking the man's hand as they walked back out to his car, the few lights on the parking lot the only source of any illumination.  It was very dark by now and felt even colder causing Yuri to shiver. "Should have invited you in the summer."

 

"I'm used to this.  I'm Canadian, baby."  He gripped Yuri's hand a little tighter.  Yuri would never admit how being called 'baby' made him feel.

 

The car still loaded with too much stuff, Yuri drove, steering them back onto the streets of St. Petersburg as he started to drive to Lilia's.  Yuri was swearing at the traffic, doing it in English for JJ's benefit. Soon they were off main streets and onto the side streets of a much nicer area as Yuri pulled up to park in front of a very nice house.  It was honestly the type of house that made a person think they were underdressed. The path to the front door was perfectly cleared of snow.

 

As soon as he was out of the car, Yuri was holding JJ's hand again, leading him up to the door.  The level of comfort that Yuri had here was very clear as instead of knocking, he simply unlocked the door with one of the keys on his keychain and walked in, calling out something in Russian.

 

A  woman's voice answered from further in the house and Yuri was pulling off his jacket to hang it up near the door.  "No shoes." He pointed at JJ's feet as he pulled off his own boots.

 

JJ mirrored everything Yuri was doing, not having expected 'going to Lilia's' would be so similar to how Yuri treated walking into his own apartment.

 

Switching to English, Yuri called out, "Is Yakov here yet?"  

 

The response was in Russian.

 

"Oh!  There's my baby!"  Yuri took a few steps forward, picking up his ragdoll cat, a beautiful older cat now, who he held so carefully, his voice softening as he spoke to the cat in Russian, walking forward with JJ following. Then he spoke out to Lilia again, "I brought company."  He was still speaking in English to Lilia.

 

"Mila?"  

 

"No, Jean."

 

There was a pause as Yuri led the way into the formal looking living room, leaning down to set his cat on a chair.  

 

Lilia walked out of the kitchen, "Leroy?"  Then she saw the man and knew her guess was right.  The woman gazed at JJ, her hair up in a bun and a form-fitting black dress on her, knee length with tights under and house slippers on her feet.  "I did not know you were in town?" She was clearly confused and was looking from Yuri to JJ as if trying to figure out what was happening.

 

"I flew out to see Yuri … Yura …"  

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Jean, seriously?"  He just shook his head as he walked up to Lilia to hug her.

 

"You're so thin, come with me, eat something before dinner."  When even Lilia was saying he was too thin, Yuri knew there was a problem.

 

"I need to put on some weight.  I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, Jean is coming with."

 

Lilia froze as they all reached the kitchen, looking from Yuri to JJ as Yuri was opening the fridge and pulling a big bowl of something out to start spooning some sort of potato salad into a smaller bowl.

 

"Jean knocked me up."  Yuri said it as if it were no big deal.

 

JJ winced a little at how Yuri phrased it.

 

"You're pregnant?" Lilia seemed to ignore how Yuri phrased it, instead, taking the young man by the shoulders to look at him.  

 

"About ten weeks evidently.  Yakov made me go to the doctor yesterday."

 

"Yesterday?"  Maybe there was a little hurt that she hadn't been told yet.  

 

"I only called Jean yesterday.  He jumped on a plane. Then I told Yakov this morning."

 

"You should rest, you look tired and need to eat.  Mr. Leroy? Why don't you make sure Yurouchka sits down and eats."  Before she let Yuri leave though, he was hugged tightly, clutched to her with a clear feeling of him being something more than a skater she had trained.

 

"Of course."  JJ smiled at the woman, taking hold of Yuri's shoulders to walk him and his bowl of -- what seemed to be potato salad over to the couch.  "At least you're eating?"

 

Yuri rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, eating and leaning against JJ as Yuri stretched out on the couch, seeming entirely comfortable.  "I've been trying to eat for weeks, shithead." There wasn't any venom to it, more fear with a bit of comfort that JJ was there.

 

As Yuri got comfortable, Potya jumped up on the couch and looked at JJ before she climbed onto Yuri's lap, sniffing at him before she stretched out as well.  "So now I have both kittens on the couch with me?"  It was a really nice couch. There was no way JJ would stretch out with his stocking clad feet on a piece of furniture like this -- but clearly, Yuri had no problem doing exactly that.

 

Not long after that, Lilia walked into the room, a worried frown on her face.  Looking at Yuri as the younger man leaned against JJ, her expression softened. Then as she noticed the bowl was resting on his lap and he wasn't moving, her head tilted.  She walked over to gently take the bowl from Yuri's hands to set it onto the coffee table. With a lowered voice she whispered, "We'll wake him up once Yakov is here and we can eat dinner."

 

JJ hadn't been sure from his angle if Yuri had actually fallen asleep there, but once the bowl was taken from his hands, the younger man curled more into him and a tension he hadn't realized that he had been holding left his body as he just wrapped an arm around Yuri, keeping him close.  Of course, the man was exhausted.

 

Small talk over dinner and Yuri trying to eat and stay away and JJ was left stunned at how natural eating dinner with both Yakov and Lilia actually felt.  The main topic over dinner focused on how Yuri was feeling. No one pressed either of them on what was between them -- and JJ appreciated that discretion. They needed more time to figure things out.

 

That night, Yuri was so tired that JJ wasn't certain that Yuri was able to even stay awake in the time it took for him to go from tucking Yuri into bed to getting into that bed himself.  He got to hold him though, wrapping that delicate form in his arms and holding him close, feeling how Yuri burrowed into him in his sleep. He was so thankful he had jumped on a plane to come here -- his only regret that it had taken so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos? I hope people are liking this :)


	3. The doctor visit

 

The sun wasn't up yet when JJ was woken by Yuri suddenly clamoring out of bed.  He was slower to wake up than Yuri, but when he heard the sound of retching from the bathroom, he knew he had to get up.  It was much colder in the apartment than when they had gone to sleep last night, and seeing Yuri, naked, kneeling on a cold tile floor with one hand braced on the tub, a protective urge rushing through him as he knelt next to the man, softly running a hand along that pale back as he saw Yuri shiver.  

 

He reached forward, brushing hair back from Yuri's face as the concern was clear, "Shh, It's cold."

 

Tired blue-green eyes looked to JJ as Yuri sighed, "Really?  I hadn't noticed." The sarcasm cut through every word even with as miserable as he was.

 

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry…"  He reached out, not thinking as he brushed more hair from Yuri's face.  "Is your stomach better now?" He'd figure out the heat in a minute, right now he was worried.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Do you want to stay here for a little or take a nice hot shower?"  His hand gently ran along the side of Yuri's face, feeling the softness of the angles.  

 

"Stay here and then shower?"  Yuri was exhausted as if falling asleep on the couch twice yesterday at Lilia's hadn't made that more than clear.

 

"OK, I'm going to get something warm for you first."  He leaned in to gently kiss the man's forehead. Only then did he get up to fetch a sweatshirt from his suitcase with the logo for the Habs on it.  He'd throw it in the wash or something if it got messy, but seeing Yuri wearing his sweatshirt that hung to the smaller man's upper thighs excited him in ways he couldn't even describe.

 

The brief calm didn't last long before heaving turned to dry heaving and JJ managed to get the longest parts of Yuri's hair brushed back and tied into some sort of a ponytail that didn't look great, but at least it was functional.

 

Eventually, Yuri stopped throwing up long enough for him to grab a shower and get into his own clothes, the Habs sweatshirt thrown in with the dirty laundry that would be done later.  As it was, even with the early wake-up, they didn't have time to do anything but go straight to the doctor. Well, Yuri had time to call and complain to the landlord that the heat was out -- evidently, this was not unusual.

 

With things at the rink sorted so they wouldn't have to be there until after the doctor's appointment, they had their skate bags thrown into the back of the car.  JJ was realizing exactly how practical the car that held so much stuff was -- although he was sure his mother would say a minivan was a better choice, JJ's own car was a little sports car, so the four-door hatchback was so much more practical.

 

As they drove, not just the off-color to Yuri's face was noticed, but also the tenseness in his shoulders and the grip he had on the steering wheel.  It was worrying JJ. There was a tenseness that hardly ever seemed to leave Yuri, and it wasn't the normal determination he was used to seeing.

 

"Yuri?"  They hadn't had much time to talk last night, getting back from Lilia's late and then Yuri falling sound asleep as JJ held him.

 

"Yura.  Remember.  Yura." The tension seemed to pound as he corrected the name.

 

"Yura…"  JJ sighed, this was not something he was going to argue about.  If Yuri wanted him to call him Yura, it was literally the least he could do.

 

"I'm just worried."  As he voiced the words, Yuri's voice sounded so quiet, as if actually saying the words would make something bad happen.

 

JJ reached out to rest his hand on Yuri's leg.  "The doctor will be able to tell us more. I'm here, OK?"

 

Yuri nodded, not saying anything as he pulled up to a medical building, shutting off the car but not moving -- and doing a very poor job of hiding his reluctance.

 

It was in that moment that JJ truly understood what was wrong, reaching out to pull Yuri to him, tucking the man's head under his chin, he sighed softly.  Yuri was more than worried, he was scared -- and Yuri being scared was enough to make JJ scared. This wasn't a skating competition. This was important. "The baby looked good two days ago.  It's a Plisetsky, they're really stubborn."

 

"If it's a girl, it's a Plisetskaya."  Yuri felt himself relaxing as he was held, needing the grounding and the support right now.

 

"I feel I've already lost the attempt to go with Leroy?".  

 

"If you're nice to me, you get the Patronym.  Maybe an opinion on the given name too. Maybe. Jeanovich or Jeanovna.  I don't know what the fuck to do with that whole hyphen shit, so if you don't like that, then tough.  The mother gets to decide whatever the fuck legally."

 

"Why is everything in Russia so complicated?"  He wasn't serious as he asked it, mostly just trying to distract Yuri from his worry.

 

"You're bitching about complicated?  You decided to fuck me, so you signed up for complicated."  Yuri leaned in more as he grabbed JJ's coat, pulling the man close to kiss him roughly.

 

"I decided to date you, so clearly I'm insane."  A quick rough kiss and JJ pulled back with a smile, "Come on, let's go in."  He reached out, brushing a stray strand of blond hair from Yuri's face, smiling at the man.  

 

With an eye roll, Yuri got out of the car, waiting for JJ to walk around to get to him so he could grab the man's hand to walk in with him.  Maybe walking into this not alone made things a little easier. The building opened to various doors to smaller doctor practices, private practices, Yuri was not going to a low-cost doctor's office, he was going private for this.

 

JJ stayed close to Yuri's side, looking around the waiting area as the receptionist looked up at the two of them, speaking in rapid Russian as she handed over a clipboard with some papers on.  Somethings were the same no matter what country you were in.

 

Leading JJ, Yuri sat in an empty seat and JJ sat down next to him, looking over at the paperwork as the man started to fill it out, entirely in Cyrillic so JJ had no idea what was being written at all.

 

Yuri looked up from the forms, "What's your blood type?"

 

"B+"

 

Yuri just nodded as he wrote down some things and then frowned a little, thinking as he wrote down a few more things, "How old were you when you presented?"

 

"Fifteen."

 

"Typical alpha."  Yuri sighed as he kept filling things out.  "Any history of any diseases in your family, it just wants parents and siblings."

 

"Nothing I can think of?"  He looked over at Yuri as the man wrote down several things though in the area.  "Your side?"

 

"Just some shit with my mom…"  He shrugged as he kept filling it out.  

 

In the years he had known Yuri, that was actually the first time he had ever heard the man say anything about his mother.  Right now was definitely not the time to ask though. Instead, he sat there, watching Yuri fill out the paperwork.

 

"Your parents are both alphas right?"  Yuri was frowning, his expression one of annoyance as he tried to fill out the six pages of questions in front of him.

 

"My entire family is."  JJ tried to make that sound like it was no big deal.  He hoped it wasn't. Isabella had been an alpha as well.  He hadn't really talked to his family about Yuri before -- not in any serious manner.

 

JJ let his eyes wander as Yuri kept filling out the forms.  The only pair of people that were there when they had walked in had been called back when Yuri started his paperwork and now they were the only ones in the waiting room.  He honestly wasn't sure if this was normal, or if it was because it was a private practice, or perhaps simply this was what type of office Yuri had wanted. It did make it much less likely that someone would recognize them.

 

The more JJ sat there, the more he realized the differences in Yuri from when he had first met him.  That had been eight years ago. While the man hadn't gained a lot of height, only an additional 5 cm or so.  JJ was pretty sure that hardly an ounce had been added to the young man's body, and that was the more worrisome part.  Anything resembling baby fat that he might have had to soften his cheekbones when they first met was gone. There were no wrinkles, but from how the man always seemed so stressed, JJ was willing to credit that to Lilia's skin care regime she seemed to have the man on.

 

The pieces were slowly being put together -- the realization that Yuri had been mentally preparing himself to go through this alone hit him.  He reached out, taking Yuri's right hand in his, gripping it, even as he realized he had never actually known until then that Yuri was left handed.  "I'll be here as much as you let me."

 

Yuri paused, his pen just above the paper as he looked over to JJ, closing his eyes to just let himself lean into him.  Maybe for most things he was fine being on his own and taking care of things by himself and somehow powering through them.  

 

"I should have flown out this summer."  JJ sighed, he knew part of it was he had thought Yuri should have been the one traveling.  He'd been foolishly thinking of it as Yuri was the one retired, so Yuri should be the one putting in the effort.  He should have known better.

 

"I should have invited you.  I … "

 

"No, Yuri … I didn't call either."  He pulled him a little closer, softly kissing the top of the man's head, keeping him close as he heard a door open and the nurse call for Yuri.  JJ stood up, sliding his hand back to Yuri's as they walked through the door together, following the nurse to a small area where Yuri's weight and height were taken.  The reluctance of the man to get on the scale was not missed by JJ.

 

Yuri sighed as he saw what the scale said, starting to mutter excuses to the nurse that just looked worried.  49,4 kg. He saw the weight, he knew that was under what he was supposed to be. When skating he had been pressured to keep to 52 or higher.

 

"It's OK."  JJ reached out, lightly placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

 

Yuri turned to look at JJ, seeing the man look at him with those beautiful blue eyes and letting himself really see how JJ looked at him.  That look was not something he was prepared for or expected. He found himself walking closer to JJ, fingers linked as they were led to a room to wait for the doctor.  

 

The nurse said a few things to Yuri as JJ moved to one of the chairs to sit.  It seemed that no matter where a person was, a doctor's office looked the same everywhere.  There was the exam table, a small desk with a stool, and two chairs. As Yuri took the cloth gown from the nurse, JJ let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  This was an actual exam. He was here for it, Yuri had brought him -- he was being included.

 

As soon as the nurse left, Yuri started to strip down, following her instructions as he dumped his clothes on the chair next to JJ.  Once naked, the cloth medical gown was slipped on so it opened to the front and the paper 'sheet' was draped over his lap as he sat on the table, a frown on his face and clearly not wanting to be here.

 

"Yuri, it's OK.  I'm right here. Promise."  JJ kept watching the blond, seeing how nervous he looked and knowing how worried.

 

"You have nationals next week, you should be training and not having to come all the way over --"  Yuri suddenly found his protest cut off as JJ stood up and walked over, just grabbing him into a tight hug.

 

"The only thing wrong about this is that I didn't fly here sooner."  He felt how Yuri relaxed in his arms, holding the man tighter even as the doctor tapped on the door before walking in.

 

JJ let go, taking a step back as she started to speak in Russian.  

 

Yuri nodded along as the doctor spoke, then before answering, he turned to JJ, "She is getting the background history.  Which is pretty much an explanation of our sex life."

 

"He doesn't speak Russian?"

 

"He's Canadian."  Yuri shrugged as he explained, realizing her English was more than proficient enough that he could just speak in English.

 

"I see.  He's the father?"

 

"Yes.  We've been having a long distance relationship with occasional chances to meet up for the past two years."  It was more or less true, and it sounded a lot better than how he had phrased it to Yakov.

 

"And you are certain of the dates you filled out?"  She looked from Yuri to JJ, as if trying to assess if she was being told the absolute truth.

 

"Positive.  I hadn't had sex in months … since my accident, until the last night that I was in Canada for competition and Jean and I spent the night together."

 

"I thought you said the two of you were in a relationship.  Your accident was a year ago."

 

"My fault, miscommunications and stupidity mostly,"  JJ spoke up finally, looking over at Yuri. "The important thing is, I'm here now, and I'm going to be around a lot more."  

 

"I see."  She wrote something else down and then looked from Yuri to JJ.  "OK. We're going to take a good look at the baby and compare my measurements to the dates.  You've been on the vitamins and off your suppressants for over 24 hours now?"

 

"Yes, I normally took them at night, so I last took my suppressants on Tuesday."  He paused, realizing Tuesday he had thought he just had an ulcer or something. Honestly, that those skaters of his gave him an ulcer was a very believable assumption.   Wednesday he had found out he was pregnant, and JJ had arrived Thursday. So much had happened in such a short time.

 

"All right, just relax and lie back."  

 

As the doctor reached for a handheld device and a bottle of blue gel, JJ felt himself tense as Yuri's pale stomach was exposed.  When the paper 'drape' on the man's lap was pushed even lower, he knew he was tensing with a protectiveness that he should not be allowing himself.  That every instinct in him wanted to scream that Yuri was his, he knew that would get him kicked out of there in an instant and piss off Yuri.

 

Then JJ's eyes fell to the screen and everything else was forgotten for a moment.  There was a thing, and it was moving. "It's moving!"

 

Yuri, as if this were all old news to him, scoffed slightly, "Of course it's moving.  Did you think it was just going to sit there and be lazy?" Yuri's attempt to hide his relief with the indignation didn't convince anyone.

 

"Heart looks good, spinal cord seems to be measuring normally.  You are measuring within a few days of expected." She paused as she looked over to JJ, then turned back to Yuri as if to see if he realized the man was completely ignoring both of them to just look at the screen.  That was the moment she realized that she was also being ignored as Yuri just watched JJ watch the screen with the baby moving slightly.

 

Then Yuri was snapped back to reality as he was asked, "What have you eaten today?"

 

"Today?"  Yuri repeated the word, trying not to seem like he was buying time.

 

"He was too sick for breakfast."  JJ, on the other hand, told the doctor the truth in an instant.

 

"The anti-nausea medicine the sports doctor gave you didn't help?"  

 

"It was better today than it's been the last two weeks,"  Yuri answered, sounding like it was an honest answer.

 

"That was better?  That was horrible this morning!"  JJ, however, was being entirely open.  "He woke up at dawn, threw up, continued to throw up and feel dizzy for over an hour before I could finally get him warmed up in the shower and lying down for a little bit.  I didn't think he had eaten enough the night before to throw up for that long."

 

"I see."  She took a more intense look at Yuri and then looked to JJ, "He's not going to be honest, is he."

 

"What do you want to know?"  JJ was willing to piss off Yuri if it meant Yuri would get better medical care.

 

"So this was unplanned?  He wasn't in heat?"

 

"Yuri has been on really strong suppressants as long as I've known him, well, once he presented.  I knew him before that. When he got injured, they changed them, I remember him complaining about that."

 

"Oh news flash, I complained about something.  Yes, they changed them since I had to retire and blah blah bone growth and healing."

 

"And he's always been underweight?"

 

"Thin, the word is just thin."  Yuri was sitting there on the table, frowning now that they were evidently past the part where they were looking at the baby.

 

"Yes, but not to this extent.  Lilia would know better I think, but she even commented on it last night when we were over there for dinner."

 

Yuri sighed as he felt his shoulders slump.  "OK, the morning sickness is bad. It's more -- all the time sickness.  If I eat little bits at a time, it's better but, I can't keep anything down.  When I went to the doctor I thought those skaters I train had finally given me an ulcer."

 

JJ sighed as he wrapped an arm around Yuri, pulling him in and whispering soft reassurances.

 

"All right.  Mr. Leroy, you will still be here Monday?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

"Mr. Plisetsky, we're going to get you feeling better, OK?  The baby is fine. I'm more worried about you right now. I have the blood work from your other doctor, I am going to prescribe some vitamins for you, as well as some stronger anti-nausea meds.  If these work, then we'll be able to get some weight on you. I am going to give you an injectable version of it before you leave the office. I don't want to wait and see if the oral version works when I have the injectable here.  This might make you more tired than normal." She used the intercom to say a few words to the nurse in Russian, most likely getting the injectable medicine prepared.

 

"I want to see you back here on Monday, and we'll see how the weekend went.  We will do a full exam then, as well as another ultrasound because I think the benefit to your mental state will be worth it."  She was writing down something as she handed a piece of paper to JJ. "He is to take the entire weekend off and spend as much of it relaxing as possible.  If you have plans with family, you can still do those, but I am making sure your … partner knows that you are to rest as much as possible. Eat as much as you can keep down, and make sure you do not get dehydrated."

 

Then she turned to look at JJ, "If he gets dehydrated or gets worse, take him the hospital and have them call me."  She handed him a business card.

 

Yuri blinked from the doctor to JJ, realizing he had a babysitter.  He also knew how protective JJ had been this morning.

 

"Would it be okay to stop by the sportsplex and while sitting on the couch in the office explain to everyone that I need to what is going on?"  Yuri knew there was no way that he'd be able to talk anyone into letting him actually work today -- even if he sat down. He didn't even think JJ would allow him to stay at the rink long enough for any ice time -- even though JJ had his nationals in just a few days.

 

"Of course, just you have to take it easy, rest, spend as much time lying down as you can -- resting."  She looked at JJ with a very pointed look at that.

 

"I will make sure he does."

 

"You don't get to pull any of that Alpha shit on me, Leroy."

 

"Oh, I'm not.  I'm going to shelter you from Lilia's wrath as long as you follow the doctor's instructions."  JJ let his lips move into his trademarked smile. He had just been given permission to be as protective of Yuri as he felt he should be -- and he was going to enjoy a few days of taking care of the man.

 

Yuri gave an exaggerated sigh as he flopped back on the exam table as the doctor took that opportunity to clear away the ultrasound gel.  "Fine!"

 

JJ wasn't bothered at all by Yuri acting as put out as he was.  Then again, the doctor had given him several pictures from the sonogram and he was clearly happy with everything.

 

The nurse came in with the paperwork they'd need as well as a syringe.  Once Yuri rolled onto his side so the medicine could be injected into his hip, all that was left was a band-aid before they were left alone for Yuri to get dressed back into his clothes with the understanding they'd be back at 8 AM Monday.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Yuri and JJ were walking into the Sportsplex.  JJ was keeping his arm around Yuri's waist, protective and gentle -- but without stronger scent blockers, JJ was finding it almost impossible to not be protective.  Maybe it was just becoming more and more familiar with Yuri's scent, but he could swear it was getting stronger to him and sweeter. Thoughts of holiday desserts coming to mind when he moved closer.  

 

Once they walked in, two teenage girls came running up to Yuri.  The blonde girl paused to look at JJ with wide brown eyes. The dark haired girl with the blue eyes wrapped her arms around Yuri without paying any attention to JJ.  

 

While both younger skaters wore scent blockers and were more than likely on suppressants, JJ was certain they were both omegas, so one of them touching Yuri didn't upset him at all.  The dark haired one started to say something in rapid-fire Russian.

 

"Shush, settle.  We'll go talk in Yakov's office.  Is Pavil here?"

 

"He's in the classroom, he failed his math exam so they're making him redo it?"  The dark haired girl looked at Yuri as if trying to figure out why they were suddenly speaking in English.

 

The blond added, "Lyosha isn't feeling well, he thinks he caught whatever you've had so he isn't here today."  As she informed Yuri, she was looking at JJ, assuming he was the reason they were suddenly speaking English.  Unlike the other girl, she seemed to recognize JJ.

 

"Anya … I -- Come on, both of you, We're going to go into Yakov's office with Jean here."  Yuri gave up, he wasn't going to explain in public to the blond that that was impossible. Instead, with the dark-haired girl still wrapped around him seeming to need to touch him constantly -- and for some reason, Yuri seemed to just accept it, he led everyone to Yakov's office.  The coach was on the ice right now so they had the office to themselves as Yuri went to sit in the chair.

 

"Couch, lying down.  You know the rules." Jean was not going to allow the man to do anything he wasn't supposed to.

 

"Seriously?"  Yuri gave him a flat look, the dark-haired girl still attached to his arm.

 

JJ tilted his head and nodded.

 

"Fine."  Yuri stalked to the couch as the dark hair girl leaned in closer.

 

"Coach Yuri, why do you smell so nice today?  Are you happy? Is this your boyfriend? Do you like him?  Is he the one Mila teases you about? You smell really nice."

 

JJ found himself blinking as the dark-haired girl started to speak -- even more stunned that Yuri seemed completely unsurprised

 

"Stefa.  Shush." Yuri reached out to tap the girl on the nose as he gave JJ a tired look.  The blond girl was much quieter and just sat at the end of the couch, watching her coach.

 

"OK, this is Jean-Jacques Leroy, he's the top-rated men's singles skater in Canada.  Yes, he is my boyfriend so of course, I like him, and Mila teases me about everything.   Jean, this is Stefa." He gestured to the dark-haired girl. "Stefaniya but she doesn't like it when anyone calls her by her full name, it's only used at competitions.  She is a junior ladies singles skater. And this is Anya short for Anna." He didn't tell JJ what one he should use as he gestured to the blond. "She is half of my juniors ice dance pair."

 

Anya's eyes were drawn from JJ to Stefa as the girl kept trying to smell Yuri, clearly invading her coach's personal space as she did.  

 

"Stefa, stop smelling him!"  She smiled though as she looked back to JJ, her expression making it clear she was used to correcting Anya's behavior -- naturally falling into an older sister role with the other girl.  "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Leroy. You may call me Anya if you wish." Her eyes flicked to Stefa for a second, "Formality is not really…."

 

"JJ is fine.  Yura says you are likely to move into seniors soon, so no sense in not just calling me JJ."  He smiled at the blond girl, her behavior so different from her friend's behavior.

 

Suddenly Stefa sat back, eyes wide as she looked at Yuri, "Coach Yuri?"

 

"Give me five minutes to get to that, Stefa?  Please?" He looked over to JJ, clearly tired, the girl did wear on him.  

 

Stefa was looking from Yuri to JJ, her pale blue eyes wide as she didn't say anything - and it was clearly tearing at her to not say anything.

 

"So I finally went to the doctor on Wednesday, and I'm not sick.  We need to keep this quiet, I don't want it in the press, or even the gossip around here yet OK?"  He pulled out the pictures handing them to Stefa first.

 

"Oh, I knew it!  You smell so nice.  I just want to lean up against you all day!"  Any concept Stefa might have had about personal space was now gone as she was trying to smell Yuri.

 

Anya reached over to look at the pictures, intently looking at them.

 

"JJ is here until Tuesday, he's flying back to Canada for his Nationals then and we have Sophia to get to.  I'm on rest until I see the doctor again Monday, so I'm giving you both the rest of the day off. Yakov will be running through your paces on Monday if I can't be cleared to be on the ice by then."

 

Stefa curled more into Yuri as she said, "Of course, Coach Yuri."

 

It was brutally clear to JJ that Stefa had no concept of personal space and even Anya had given up on correcting the girl.  Yuri seemed to not care at all, clearly having gotten used to it, which was stunning since JJ remembered when the man hadn't wanted to be touched outside of bed -- maybe this was good for him though.  Yuri had been so touch-starved. He remembered their first night together, every time JJ had tried to move them into a position with less body contact, Yuri had twisted and contorted until their sweat soaked bodies were touching in every way possible -- and that first morning together, how he had clung to him.  The same man that would shy from someone even placing a hand on a shoulder.

 

It was only when she reached for his collar to look at his neck that Yuri pushed her hands away.

 

With Yuri's hair down, and maybe it often was down these days come to think of it, it was hard to see the young man's neck, but JJ knew exactly what the girl had been looking for.  Part of him hated that he knew there was nothing more than a few hickeys on Yuri's neck. Instinctually, he wanted more. Intellectually, he knew it was much too soon -- even with the baby to consider.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Yuri and JJ were able to get out of the sportsplex and back to Yuri's apartment.  By then, Yuri was already yawning. Luckily the heat was back on so the place was less cold -- still colder than JJ would have liked.  He really wanted to say something about the apartment -- but he knew he couldn't. This was Yuri's apartment, and he knew how tenuous his position in the other man's life still was.

 

"Do you think you can eat anything?"  He let the backs of his fingers trace along Yuri's spine, leaning in for a soft kiss.

 

Eyes half closed and relaxed, Yuri just mumbles his answer. "I'll heat up some leftovers, you stay here."  He wasn't going to cook, but Lilia had made sure they had brought a lot of food home from her house.

 

JJ remained on the couch, watching as Yuri reheated containers in the kitchen, making a little mini recreation of what they had had last night at Lilia's.  While Yuri being calm and domestic was new and honestly, something that JJ liked, the fact the young man was constantly taking pieces of food and snacking as he heated up everything made him even happier. Once everything was done, they sat down and Yuri only had a small plate of food,  but JJ was certain that Yuri had eaten more in the past fifteen minutes while heating up everything than he had all of yesterday.

 

Yuri looked over at him, tilting his head, "Why are you smiling?"

 

"Because you're eating."

 

His brow furrowing, Yuri looked confused, "And that's enough to make you smile?"

 

"I'm worried about you, so yeah."  Standing up to walk over to Yuri, he pulled him into a soft hug, just barely brushing his lips over the other man's.  

 

Another few kisses and eating next to each other seemed to be better than eating opposite each other.  

 

Even though Yuri didn't eat everything on his plate, JJ couldn't hide that he was happy with how much he had eaten.  Easily this was more food than he has seen him eat since his plane had landed.

 

"I think the medicine is working."  Yuri looked tired though, letting JJ help him up to lead him over to the couch.

 

"I think so too.  You don't feel like you're going to throw up?"

 

"Not right now?  I mean, I don't know how I'll feel in the morning?"

 

A soft kiss and JJ pulled out his phone, "I should call my parents…"  He trailed off mid-sentence as he felt Yuri tense next to him.

 

"What's wrong?"  Suddenly Yuri was looking suspicious  "I mean, they know?"

 

"That you're pregnant?"  He couldn't stop how his hand moved to Yuri's still flat stomach, feeling the muscles and absolutely no fat there yet.  Nothing about the other man's body had gone soft yet.

 

"Uh huh …"  Then hesitating, he finally asked, "What are you going to tell them?"

 

"I … don't think I should tell them anything, I think we should tell them things, I -- I am going to take you on a date as soon as I can?"

 

"It's almost Christmas, horrible time to go on a date.  We can have a date right here, tonight." Yuri let his lips curl into a little smirk.

 

"So … date here?"

 

"We just had dinner, could watch a movie -- so …"  He didn't finish the sentence, but he was much more certain of what JJ thought was going on between them than he had been just 24 hours ago.

 

"So I can introduce you as my boyfriend?"

 

"Considering one of my students grabbed my shirt to see if you had bonded me, I think boyfriends would be … a good thing?"

 

"How long did it take for you to just give up and let her touch you?"  JJ had to tease even as Yuri slipped from the couch to grab a laptop.

 

"I lasted eight days.  Eight. On the eighth day she looked at me, those big blue eyes full of tears, and you know I am weak against blue eyes, and her lip started to trembled and she cried about how I hated her."  Sighing, Yuri brought the laptop back, putting it on the coffee table as he logged into it.

 

JJ just had an eyebrow raised at the laptop as he watched Yuri set it up.  "It did seem to relax you today, at least?"

 

"Of course it did.  I'm an unbonded omega that is pregnant.  Instinctually, other omegas are soothing -- especially younger than me omegas.  Hell, even not pregnant, omegas like being around other omegas. If you're not around, Mila and I normally share a room at competitions."

 

"My family is entirely made up of alphas so …"

 

"So you know very very little about omegas."  Yuri shrugged.

 

"I know some.  I mean … " And then JJ decided to just risk it all, "I know I'm in love with one."

 

Yuri could have sworn his stomach dropped at that, not having expected to hear it -- well, not for a while, even if it were true.  "Did you have to say it like that?"

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like I have to think and try to make sure you mean me?"

 

"Yuri -- Yura, oh fuck, I -- I've felt that way for -- I mean yeah at first it was just sex.  I mean, I'm human I think you're the embodiment of a wet dream, but the more we talked…"

 

"Ah!"  Yuri kicked the couch, "Just I'm a hormonal mess, OK?"  He stood up, moving away as he moved to the bedroom.  Watching a movie forgotten for now.

 

JJ didn't pause, he jumped off the couch to run to Yuri, grabbing him and pulling him against his chest.  "I'm sorry. I -- baby, I flew here to see you and to hope that you weren't mad at me and that you felt even half of what I feel for you.  I am sorry I let communication drop. I am sorry I didn't fly out here. I am sorry I thought you should be the one putting in the most work because I was an idiot and thought since you had retired from skating … but that doesn't work.  Most of all, I am sorry I made you feel like this. I love you.

 

Yuri let himself collapse into those arms, closing his eyes.  He hated feeling weak. With the suppressants leaving his system, it made him remember how it felt before the meds and how confusing life was.  

 

"Baby? I'm so sorry."  He lightly kissed Yuri's forehead, sighing as he picked him up, feeling how exhausted the man was.  He'd been pushing himself. JJ knew it. He carried him to the bed, ignoring the laptop, but putting Yuri into the bed and then stripping the man of clothes before sliding one of his own T-shirts over the man.  "You need to rest."

 

Yuri would never admit how easily JJ was able to get him to fall asleep. All it took was having his head burrowed into the alpha's neck calmed him, causing him to fall sound asleep.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, JJ was in the living room calling home, calling his dad.

 

"JJ.  Was wondering when you'd call -- your mom …"  He paused, sighing.

 

JJ walked over to the window, "Yeah, yesterday was really busy and then --"

 

"Jean, don't give excuses.  You ran off to the other side of the planet on no notice because you weren't careful."

 

JJ froze.  Somehow he hadn't expected this conversation to go like this.  "Because Yuri called me. Mom told you right?"

 

"That you got someone pregnant?  What does he want?"

 

"What do you mean what does he want?"  JJ felt himself getting mad.

 

"You weren't dating him."

 

"Dad, it's complicated.  We're dating though, OK?"

 

"You're going through with this?"

 

"Dad!  I'm calling mom not you if you're going to be like this."

 

JJ hung up, frowning as he walked over to the pictures from today.  He took a picture of one of the images from this morning and sent it to his mother's phone.  'Fingers' He wasn't going to have a repeat of the conversation with his father, at least he hoped not.

 

Before he had a chance to call, his phone rang, showing just 'mom' on his screen.

 

"Hey, mom."   JJ tried to sound confident.  He wasn't going to let his father's reaction get him down.

 

"How far along is the baby?"  Her voice was so much softer yet still more distant than JJ had anticipated..

 

"Almost twelve weeks.  The due date is in July."  He tried desperately to sound happy instead of worried as he told her.

 

"How is Yuri doing?"  He heard knocking over the phone and his mother sighing, "Alain, I am on the phone with your son."

 

JJ smiled a little as he kept looking out over the dark parking lot watching the snow fall. "He's had really bad morning sickness.  We were at the doctor today, she gave him some stronger medicine and more vitamins. He's supposed to take it easy until we see her again  on Monday."

 

"Is he resting now?"  Even though her questions were better than the ones from his father, her tone still seemed distant.

 

"Yeah, I got him to eat dinner and then sleep.  We had to tell his skaters what was going on, but -- they're not going to tell the press."

 

"The baby is OK though?"

 

"For now.  Yuri really needs to gain weight.  He's worried about the baby, but we saw the baby on Ultrasound today and the doctor said everything was looking good -- so as long as we can get Yuri to stop throwing up."

 

"Are you coming back to Canada for Nationals?"

 

"Yeah, I'm going to fly back and … We don't have any free time at the same time until after the 4Cs.  He's in Sofia that week with his skaters, but then he has a week off so we haven't entirely decided anything, a lot of it depends on how he's feeling."

 

"Twelve weeks -- how long do you think that you can keep it secret?"

 

"I don't know.  We'll see, but as long as Yuri wants to and thinks he can."

 

"He's really small, maybe not for an omega but ... do you think he can hide it for long?"

 

"I don't know, he's -- he's not showing at all now, but he's doing good.  I was looking online while he was going over things with Yakov and yeah when he starts showing though …"

 

"Send me your information for when you come back.  Only your father and I know here -- we didn't want to tell your sister when we didn't know what you were going to do about this."

 

JJ paused when his mom said 'this', that wasn't exactly how he expected her to be talking about his child.

 

"Call when you can."

 

"I will."  He didn't bother talking to his father again.  He'd give the man some time to accept this situation.  

 

JJ crawled into bed once he had stripped down to his boxers, wrapping his arms around Yuri and trying to relax as the smaller man rolled into him, curling up in his arms and his breathing calming even more.  In moments, Yuri's face was burrowed into his neck and JJ closed his eyes. Yes, this was good. Asleep, Yuri couldn't hide his natural instinct to let the scent of a familiar alpha relax him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter scribblesitm is always the best place to know what I am doing - the best place for writing updates is my tumbr http://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ because that's less daily stuff and more just writing and stuff :)


	4. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken huge liberties with Christmas in St. Petersburg. This is much too influenced by Russian celebrations in America and other Eastern European countries simply because the geopolitical factors that changed how Christmas was celebrated in Russia. There are many wonderful resources on how things typically are, but for this fic, I went with them celebrating everything. Some of this is modern day accurate. Some is how it used to be. Some is how it is in other countries. I desperately wanted Yuri and JJ to have a Christmas in St. Petersburg together with Yakov and Lilia so ... I hope you can all forgive me any inaccuracies that made that happen.
> 
> This has been what has been holding this up. I normally try to be so accurate to reality, even in my ABO verses, but this one is much less so and it's been tearing at me so this is me pulling the bandaid off and publishing this chapter.

 The next morning, JJ was woken up by Yuri crawling back into bed.  His eyes opened, confused that the sun wasn't up yet, but Yuri had clearly taken a shower.  "You okay?" His voice soft as he ran a hand along the other man's back.

 

"Threw up … not that bad.  Took a shower." With that, Yuri burrowed into JJ, his cold feet pressing against the man's legs.  Clearly, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

 

"Wasn't that bad?"  JJ only moved enough to be able to kiss the top of Yuri's head.  

 

"Yeah just .. maybe five minutes, then I took a shower.  Brushed my teeth." He smiled a little as he softly kissed JJ's lips.  The taste of mint still on his lips.

 

"Feeling better though?"  He started to stroke along Yuri's back.

 

"Yeah -- a lot better than yesterday."  That didn't stop him from burrowing into the other man, his nose right against one of the scent glands in JJ's neck as he inhaled that relaxing scent of alpha.  It would be more relaxing if they were bonded, but still, just burrowing into the man like that calmed him.

 

"What's the plan for today, baby?  It's Saturday so the weekend?" JJ kept stroking along the pale skin of Yuri's back, feeling how soft the skin was, even over the muscle of the man's body.

 

"Dinner at Lilia's, then evening church, then bed, then morning church, then the afternoon at Lilia's."  He sighed as if the schedule for the weekend had been planned well in advance, of course, it had been.

 

When Yuri rolled over to see JJ's surprised look, he raised an eyebrow, "Oh and last minute Christmas shopping today because you need a present for me, one for Lilia and one for Yakov.  You are also picking out something for me to give you, because fuck this shit, I am too tired to think of something."

 

"Christmas?"

 

Closing his eyes, Yuri just sighed, "I know it has been mentioned either to you or in front of you at least ten times since you got here.  Tomorrow is Christmas. January 7th. This is important to Lilia, so it is important to me."

 

"But I'm Catholic?"

 

Yuri just laughed, "You think that will work to get you out of this?  Yakov's Jewish and she didn't let him out of it. Your ass is getting dressed up and going with me to church because I have a baby to get baptized in like … seven months and you are not doing anything to screw that up."

 

Arguing seemed like a bad idea so JJ just nodded, "Whatever you want, baby."  Part of his mind was thinking that might be the best sentence for him to repeat a lot between now and July.  The idea of having a baby to baptize though was appealing. JJ knew better than to let himself smile at that though.  He reached down to rub a hand along that still flat stomach, wishing that Yuri was starting to show but knowing it would still be a little more time.

 

"Whatever I want?"  Suddenly Yuri's tone took a much more mischievous tone.

 

"What does my beautiful kitten want?"  JJ pulled Yuri towards him, finding the other man's mouth to kiss him, tasting the mint of the toothpaste.

 

"You to lie on your back on the bed?"  His hands were running over JJ's chest even as he whispered the request.

 

"You …"  As JJ moved onto his back, his eyes widened as suddenly he realized that he was being very, very stupid.  He knew that look in Yuri's eyes and he loved that look. "Is this what you want, Yura?"

 

As he climbed onto him, straddling JJ's thighs with his legs, Yuri leaned in, "This is how we got into this in the first place, right?"

 

Reaching up to gently run his hands along Yuri's side, JJ let his eyes wander along that beautiful body.  "Mmm hmmm, the time you broke the headboard by pushing on it too hard, and the time there was that noise complaint … and …"  Then his eyes widened as he remembered to last time that Yuri had climbed onto him, "And when we did this…" He let his hand drop down, running along Yuri's abs.  Not one bit of his tone indicated any of those things were bad, but the smile at the last one made his thoughts very clear.

 

"Do you want me, Jean?"  

 

"Always."  He didn't pause for a second before he replied to Yuri.   He wanted him. He always wanted him, every second of every day.

 

For just a moment, Yuri's eyes widened at that response.  He'd been expecting a 'yes'. That was a little more than he had thought -- but something deep in him almost preened at how it sounded.  His face moved into a smile though as he let his eyes just get lost in JJ's beautiful blue ones. As he did, he pulled off the borrowed shirt, tossing the University of Toronto T-shirt to the floor.  

 

JJ's eyes locked onto Yuri's still so very flat chest, well, no not flat, the hard lines of the man's pecs -- even after being retired and injured, Yuri still was in such good shape.  No, they weren't that pronounced, but the sharp lines drew JJ's fingers as he ran his hands along those muscles. "Yura…"

 

"You want me?"  Yes, oh god yes, did Yuri know the answer, but that didn't stop him from sliding from his underwear, now perfectly naked on top of JJ as he stretched his arms over his head, making sure that JJ saw every last inch of his body.

 

Instead of answering, JJ's hands gripped onto Yuri's sharp hips as he rocked up against him, grinding their bodies together.  He'd been hard the moment Yuri had climbed onto him. His boxers already much too tight as he pulled Yuri a little more forward.  His mind was blanking as he felt how warm everything felt, and then he felt slick moistening the thin layer of fabric between them.  He knew how hard Yuri was, he hadn't realized how ready as well. "Want you."

 

With his fingers braced on JJ's chest, Yuri started to move, rocking his hips as he used the friction of the fabric to drive JJ absolutely wild.

 

The more Yuri moved the harder it was to think.  Finally, JJ couldn't take it anymore, his cock hard and oversensitive from the wet fabric, between pre-cum and slick, the sensation was indescribable.

 

Grabbing Yuri by the hips, he rolled the man over, pinning him to the bed as he pulled and kicked his underwear off.  His entire world was tinged with red and he could barely even remember to breathe as he spread Yuri's legs as he pushed the man's knees up.  

 

He struggled to possess enough control to slow as he pressed his cock to the slick smooth ass, needing -- desperately needing.  Slowly he pressed in, gasping as he felt the hypersensitive head of his cock slide past that tight ring of muscle.

 

He'd never felt Yuri this wet before, the scent heady, disorientating, needy.  Then he heard his name whispered. The soft whisper of 'Jean' filled with an emotion that JJ wasn't even close to being able to decipher right now.

 

He felt as Yuri's body took all of him, tight and wet and perfect.  He couldn't hold back as he started to thrust. As Yuri gasped again, JJ finally realized he wasn't kissing the man -- and he very much wanted to do that too.

 

Rough, his vision still much too red tinged he kept rocking into Yuri, lips pressed as he used his tongue to explore every bit of that mint tinted mouth.  His arms wrapped around Yuri, pulling him tighter as one of those slender legs wrapped around his waist, but somehow the other was stuck at his shoulder, Yuri's good angle pressed to his collarbone.

 

Too sharp nails were digging into his arms as Yuri moaned, his body rocking back as he wanted every last bit of this.  The bed moving enough to jar the nightstand, sending their phones tumbling to the floor to bounce off the hardwood.

 

Then Yuri was near screaming as his orgasm hit him, his back arching and his head thrown back hard against the pillow as every fiber of his body wanted JJ deeper in him.  

 

There was no stopping now.  Every instinct JJ possessed screaming at him to claim that man.  He felt his cock pulse, buried deep as his knot presented fast and hard enough it would have hurt if he was even capable of feeling pain right now.  Everything was just pure electric ecstasy though as he opened his mouth, his teeth going straight for the juncture of Yuri's neck.

 

Somehow, even with his vision streaked red, he managed to stop as his teeth brushed over Yuri's scent gland, and there was nothing he wanted more in the moment than to bite that.  He wanted this - desperately.

 

What JJ never expected was the soft whine, or how those blue-green eyes looked up at him, piercing through the haze as Yuri nodded, whispering, "Please…."

 

As sharp incisors sliced Yuri's pale skin, the young man called out again, somehow orgasming a second time.  It was too much, so much too much as Yuri felt the world going dark and he passed out. Physically he was beyond sated, but emotionally -- he had never felt anything that overpowering in his life.

 

Kissing the wound -- no, not a wound, a mark, a beautiful, perfect bond mark -- JJ tried to think.  It was impossible though, all he could do was move a little so that he was able to roll onto his back, Yuri in a more comfortable position now as he held onto him.  Their bodies were locked together, and it didn't feel like that would be ending anytime soon. He just closed his eyes, lips tasting the copper of blood as he ran his hand along Yuri's hair.  For the moment, everything felt perfect.

 

* * *

 

When Yuri woke up, his neck was killing him.  The throb of pain woke him and he remembered exactly what had happened.  Hesitantly, he reached to run his hands over the dried blood on his neck, worry instantly twisting at his core as he rolled a little, bracing himself onto one elbow to look down at JJ.  The man was still sound asleep, his face relaxed.

 

Sighing, Yuri let his fingers softly trace over that face.  The pads of his fingers gently traveling across the stubble along JJ's jaw then wandering up to brush along his eyebrows.  JJ really was handsome. Oh yes, Yuri very much knew his weaknesses and this man was most of them right now. He couldn't stop touching JJ's face.  Everything about the man drew him closer, soft full lips, defined strong brows, eyelashes that Yuri still found hard to believe were natural -- but they were.  The cheekbones, the strong nose. As Yuri was running his finger along the bridge of JJ's nose, those beautiful lashes parted and Yuri realized he was caught.

 

"Hey …"  

 

How JJ sounded when he just woke up, the voice all soft and husky -- it did something to Yuri, something deep and instinctual as he felt his body shiver.  No one had ever made him feel like this.

 

"Yura?"

 

Yuri kept looking at JJ's eyes now that they were open.  The rest of the man's features fading as he just stared into those eyes, letting himself get lost in that blue color.  

 

JJ kept looking back at him, just looking into Yuri's eyes as the man's breathing went shallow, realization of what he had done spreading through him as he felt the connection.

 

Hesitantly, JJ reached up, feeling the bruised flesh on Yuri's neck, and a wave of guilt washed through him.  The feel of the fresh bond conveying the feeling between the two of them.

 

"No … don't feel guilty, I --"  Yuri didn't know what to say as he just kept looking deep in those eyes.

 

"I didn't ask.  You aren't in heat … I …"

 

Yuri moved his fingers to JJ's mouth, pressing against his lips to stop the protesting.  "Shhhh…." Then Yuri's eyes widened as his lower lip was caught in his teeth. "I feel …"

 

"You can't be in your heat."  There guilt the man was feeling as he couldn't pull his eyes from the bite on Yuri's otherwise unmarred skin.

 

"I begged you, Jean."  This time the guilt was Yuri's.

 

"Yura, I wanted …"  He pulled Yuri closer, pressing themselves together as he whispered, "I wanted that, for …"

 

Yuri moved to kiss JJ, soft and slow, tasting every last bit of the man's lips.  Right now he felt so good as if everything in life was calm and fine. As he pulled back, there was a soft smile on those lips.  "You … that was amazing."

 

"I …"  JJ couldn't help smiling, pulling Yuri back in for another kiss.  All thoughts about how much they were supposed to be doing were gone from his mind at the moment.  "It was almost like a rut, but different." It was so hard to explain. Most of his ruts had been suppressed.  He'd had a few in the offseason, mostly alone.

 

"Better?  Worse?" Yuri let his fingers trace along the shorter hairs of JJ's undercut, feeling how the hairs prickled at his skin.

 

"Different.  I think better.  More -- all I wanted was you."  He couldn't seem to stop playing with Yuri's hair, his fingers running through the blond tresses.  "Like I never want to leave you and -- I wanted …" He let his right hand move from Yuri's hair to his neck.  The bite was so distinct -- it was clear what it was. If a person didn't know, they'd swear they'd just shared a heat and he'd bonded with the man.  

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, "You are such a sap.  Of course, you have to go." The fact that Yuri didn't want him to go couldn't be hidden with the fresh bond.  "You have nationals in just a few days. I should have you on the ice, not in my bed." Yuri let his lips slide into a smile though as he leaned in to whisper, "But I don't owe the Canadian team anything so maybe I'll just keep their best skater in my bed?"

 

Laughter, it was the only response JJ could have to that as he pulled Yuri tighter to kiss him.  

 

"We have to get up.  It's late, I'm hungry and …"  Yuri sighed as he looked over at the clock, "We only have a little time to get everything done."

 

"I'd love to see you eat breakfast."

 

"You are so weird."  Yuri was smiling though as he slipped from the bed to walk over to leave the bedroom -- not stopping to put a stitch of clothes on.  He knew JJ would look, and he wanted JJ to look.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Yuri was tired already.  They had found most of what they needed, having found presents for Yakov and Lilia, but finding something that JJ felt was good enough for Yuri proved to be the sticking point.  

 

Sitting on a bench, Yuri looked down at the bags at his feet.  JJ had wandered into a store to look for something, and honestly, Yuri was just going to accept that.  The scarf around his neck was so itchy, the bruised flash prickly from the sensation of the rough cotton yarn.  He wasn't going to go out in public with a fresh bite like that though.

 

Until he healed, the common perception was that he should keep his neck covered in public.  He was doing his best to seem just cold though. They still had about two hours to get to Lilia's without being late.  They could push it to three hours if he had to. The nice leather gloves for Yakov and the delicate Nutcracker ballet music box that played 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' for Lilia were both presents that screamed the Yuri had picked for JJ, but it didn't matter.  Right now, the man didn't really know them, so of course, Yuri would be expected to have chosen.

 

Finally, he saw that man walking back to him, knowing that JJ would have made sure whatever he had found for Yuri was wrapped up already so he wouldn't see it.  "How did it go with you not knowing any Russian?"

 

With a smirk, JJ leaned over to hit a button on his phone -- the recording robotically asking 'Do you speak English' in Russian.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes at that, but before he could say anything snide, he felt himself pulled into a kiss as another scarf was slipped around his neck.  Then, JJ was tying that on while removing the one that Yuri had grabbed. He hated that he relaxed so easily, but feeling the soft cashmere replace the harsh cotton felt amazing.  That the scarf was already holding onto JJ's scent only made it harder for him not to relax.

 

Wrapping his arms around Yuri, JJ chuckled, "And I got you an extra present because only the best for you."  As he said it, he brushed blond strands of hair from Yuri's face. It was more than clear that they were very much together, but Yuri couldn't find it in him to be bothered that people knew.

 

"Did you get something for me to give you?"

 

"Mmm hmm.  You are giving me a nice trench coat, and you're going to whisper to me that you are going to make sure it smells like you by wearing it around the apartment naked so I can take it back to Canada with me."

 

Yuri laughed at that, shaking his head as he leaned in to kiss JJ's lips again.  "Perfect. We should get going though before we are late for Lilia's traffic is going to be crazy tonight."  Another kiss, and then Yuri slipped his hands into JJ's to lead him back to the car. Since he had stopped competing or really going out much in public, he had lost his skill at spotting his fans.  

 

Without noticing the pictures that had been taking, they made their way back to the car.  Getting to Lilia's early would be a good thing.

 

* * *

 

By the time they got to Lilia's, Yuri was yawning.  "I wish we could just watch church on TV, but no -- I am not even going to say it, because Lilia -- no, just no."  The words were mumbled as Yuri let himself lean into JJ as they walked up to the front door. He was letting JJ carry everything.  "At least you missed New years -- no, you would have liked new years better. Well, except I felt so sick I didn't even drink, which I guess is actually a good thing."

 

"Someday I'll figure out Russian holidays?"

 

"It's complicated."  Yuri didn't seem like he was going to go past that.  

 

Stopping at the door, Yuri smiled up at JJ though as he pulled the man in for another kiss.  "The important thing is we just do whatever makes Lilia happy, and if that is exchanging presents on Christmas Eve because that is what she did as a child, in secret, then we exchange presents on Christmas Eve.  Just, eat whatever she wants you to. Be nice. Don't complain."

 

"You're going to not complain tonight?"

 

"Yes, Jean.  It's a fucking Christmas miracle."  Even though all the sarcasm, Yuri smiled at that as he led the way into the door.  "We're here!"

 

Everything in the house smelled amazing as if there had been baking and cooking going on all day.  Coats were taken off and then Yuri paused, eyes wide as he held onto the scarf. "Fuck." The swear whispered under his breath as he looked up at JJ.  There was really only one way to do this.

 

Yuri pulled off the scarf and then brushed his hair with his fingers to fully expose the fresh raw mark on his neck.  It wasn't as if he had enough hair to hide it all night, so he was just going to go with not hiding it at all.

 

JJ's eyes widened as he watched Yuri, knowing that the bond mark would be unexpected, and probably hadn't been their best thought out move.  Although, nothing about anything the two of them did together was ever well thought out.

 

Yuri strode into the house as if it were his -- and more or less it really was.  "We brought presents!"

 

Before JJ could catch up with Yuri, he heard Yakov loudly exclaim something in Russian, the man sounded well beyond mad.

 

While Yuri snapped back at him, he did it in English.  "You're acting like it isn't from the father of my child.  Do you want me to leave right now!"

 

Summoned by the yelling, Lilia quickly walked into the room.  "Yorouchka, settle down. Sit. Jean, come in sit down. Living room.  Now!"

 

Perhaps, JJ could have forgotten that Lilia was an alpha.  However, when the woman raised her voice like that and clapped her hands, he found himself moving as quickly as if it had been his own alpha mother ordering him.   

 

Even Yakov backed off when Lilia took control, and that explained so much of the relationship between Yuri's coaches/family.

 

All Lilia had to do was raise an eyebrow as she looked at Yuri and the young man started to talk.  "I admit, we didn't think this entirely through, but -- it's not as if …" Then Yuri sighed, looking over to JJ for a second before looking back at Lilia, "I love him."

 

Lilia almost said something but then as Yakov started to protest, she held up a hand to quiet the man.  Her expression softened as she looked at Yuri though, then she looked to JJ, "And you?"

 

"I love him."  JJ reached out to take a hold of Yuri's hand.  This was not how he had wanted to tell anyone that, but it was true.  Then he realized that instead of him holding Yuri's hand to comfort him from the wrath of two upset alphas, Yuri was the one holding his hand to comfort him.  

 

Lilia just sighed, looking from JJ to Yuri before softly shaking her head, "Love…"  Maybe it wasn't a surprise. Yuri so took after her after all. Never mind that they were not related and that he had only lived with her for a few years, he was as much her son as anyone could be.  "This is going to be hard enough on you both without us making it worse."

 

Yuri relaxed as her tone softened, then he smiled as she walked over to kiss him on the forehead.  "I'm going to keep this covered for a little whil, until we have things a little more figured out."

 

Before long, JJ wasn't sure how, but the situation went back to normal as if nothing had happened.  Yakov was finishing up some paperwork for the rink, and he was setting the table per Lilia's instructions as Yuri sat on a countertop snacking -- even though no  one else was allowed to snack.

 

He told her the details of how he needed to gain weight.  Lilia seemed to take it upon herself to make sure that Yuri rested and ate, and honestly, JJ loved it.  Not only was Yuri doing what he was supposed to, but he was happy.

 

By the time they were eating, JJ was learning that this was not typically Russian.  While Lilia had spent many years in St. Petersburg and Moscow, she had also traveled all over Europe as a dancer in addition to her family having been poor followers of authority.  The dishes, while meatless, were from multiple countries and much older times. Even if presents on Christmas eve was not a typical thing in St. Petersburg, that didn't change that they were opening presents before church.  That explained how JJ ended up sitting by a new microwave that Yuri was absolutely forbidden from carrying. JJ's presents were much smaller, of course. The coat from Yuri as well as a travel pillow that Yakov swore made near any plan trip bearable.  

 

Yuri's present from JJ was suspiciously boxlike and as he opened it, his eyes narrowed.  "Jean…" Yes, the tone held a lot of warning.

 

"Yes, beautiful?"

 

"I thought we agreed that you were not to spend too much?"

 

"I believe you said something about that."

 

With the wrapping paper half off the brand new very fancy laptop that was not only a good six years newer than the one Yuri had, but also much much more powerful, the blond sighed, "Seriously?"

 

"This one has a better camera and I figured we'd be spending a lot of time talking that way."  JJ tried to make it sound as if that were the most natural thing in the world.

 

"You are impossible, you know that right?"  Although Yuri was trying his best to sound annoyed, the affection was much too clear.

 

"I do my best."  JJ was smiling as he wrapped his arms around Yuri as the man moved in to kiss him.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kissing by the tree couldn't last forever, and JJ found himself at church with Lilia, Yakov, and Yuri.  He kept an arm around Yuri's waist. The soft cashmere scarf loosely wrapped around Yuri's neck with his hair down to keep the fresh bite mark hidden.  

 

Even with the service being so long and in Russian, enough was familiar that JJ had some idea of what was going on.  When he felt Yuri lean in more, he just kept the arm around him, keeping him stead as the line between Yuri awake and Yuri asleep was blurred.  Finally, it was over and far from any sort of torture, JJ loved how Yuri had just leaned on him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  

 

They were simply dropped off at Yuri's apartment with the promise of being picked up in the morning so that the rest of the holiday could happen.  They wouldn't need a car for the next few hours after all, it was fine to be left at Lilia's.

 

As soon as they entered the apartment, Yuri started to swear.  It was cold -- clearly, the heat hadn't been working in hours.

 

"We can get a cab and …"

 

JJ was cut off as Yuri shook his head, grabbing his phone, now awake and grumpy as he called Yakov.  A few words in Russian and Yuri hung up the phone, "They're only a few blocks away, they're on their way back to get us.  Come on, just … grab what we need."

 

"We're going back to their house?"

 

"I can't sleep here like this.  I --"

 

"No, baby.  I know that.  I just thought we'd get a hotel or …"

 

"On Christmas Eve?  In St. Petersburg?"

 

"There has to be a room--"

 

"Yes.  There is my old room at Lilia's."  The tone made it very clear that Yuri did not want to be arguing about it.  Instead, he was throwing some clothes into a duffle bag and then walking to the bathroom to throw a few things in there as well.

 

The fastest way to do this was to just throw his stuff into his carry on, so JJ was ready about the same time as Yuri was.  "Is this heat thing normal for this place."

 

"I don't want to argue tonight."  Yuri didn't actually answer the question as he sleepily grumbled his way down to the front of the building again, getting there when Yakov and Lilia were just pulling up.  

 

By the time they got back to Lilia's, Yuri was clearly in a bad mood.  "Jean, dear? Why don't you just get Yuri to bed." Then she paused and said, "We'll skip church tomorrow."

 

Yuri paused and looked at her, pure confusion in his expression.

 

"You already were on your feet so much today.  It's fine." Lilia smiled at Yuri, ignoring how Yakov was also looking as if he didn't believe those words had come from her mouth.  "You've had a rough night. Just get some rest, sleep in."

 

Carrying both of the bags, JJ nodded, "I think that sounds like a good idea.  Come on. Let's get you lying down and in bed. You're tired, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this. 
> 
> I know this is normally where I ask for comments and kudos and all those things but I just wanted instead to say thank you so so very much.


	5. All good things must end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a cheat sheet for the skaters Yuri has (Russian names and all being confusing to some)
> 
> Pavil - Pasha - 15 - junior men's singles - alpha 
> 
> Aleksey - Lyosha - 14 Junior ice dance - beta
> 
> Anna - Anya - 15 junior ice dance - omega
> 
> Stefaniya - Stefa - 14 women's singles - omega

JJ woke up to not only the smell of breakfast being cooked but a warm weight on his chest.  Yuri was still sound asleep and hadn't seemed to have moved all night. He reached out, softly letting his fingers run over that blond hair as he closed his eyes, letting his breathing settle more.  He didn't have many more mornings like this and he wanted to remember every detail that he could. In an ideal world, this could last forever. It wouldn't though. It couldn't.

 

Reluctantly, JJ leaned over to lightly kiss the top of Yuri's head again.  "Hey, beautiful. I smell breakfast. Time to wake up." He let his hand trail over Yuri's cheek as he smiled.  This was the first morning that Yuri hadn't woken up nauseous. Instead, the younger man was curled into him, his cheek pressed to the scent gland at JJ's neck.

 

"Jean?"  Blue-green eyes barely flickered open as Yuri woke up.

 

"Uh huh.  We're in your old room.  Someone is cooking breakfast."  He was smiling as he looked into those eyes.  Mornings like this were something he had never had before with Yuri.  Any time they had had a morning, it was too early and someone, or both of them, needing to run to the airport for an early morning flight.

 

Yuri stretched, eyes closed and his body so relaxed as he then curled more into JJ.  "I don't want to leave the bed."

 

"You have to, baby.  Lilia will want to see you and Yakov and … " JJ let his hand wander over Yuri's hip, softly stroking the skin that was exposed.

 

"Mmmm, don't want to leave the bed."  Yuri moved closer, pressing against JJ's body as a soft vibration started in his throat.

 

At the sound of purring, JJ let his eyes close, just holding Yuri tight.  Yes, he wished this could be his every morning, his every day, his everything.

 

Eventually, they made their way downstairs.  JJ watched as Yuri was greeted with Christmas greetings and hot tea.  Breakfast led to curling up on the couch to watch some movie called the Irony of Fate that made absolutely no sense to JJ.

 

Finally, after asking for the third time why the building was the same, the lock was the same and even the furniture was the same between the two apartments, he gave up and just enjoyed watching Yuri watch what was clearly a very familiar film to him as well as to Lilia and Yakov.  Without knowing Russian, the plot was almost impossible to follow. That did not make it a bad thing, hearing Yuri laugh was such a rare thing.

 

When the movie ended, another one started.  The station was playing Christmas classics all day.  This time it was a ballet, the Nutcracker, and Yuri started laughing.  "I know which one this is."

 

"Oh, shush.  I had no idea they were playing this one today."  Lilia leaned forward, setting her empty teacup onto the side table.

 

"Of course she didn't know it would be the one with her as lead.  Had she known, she would have made us go to church no matter how tired you were so we wouldn't be able to watch her dance."  Yakov smiled as he leaned back to put his arm around Lilia's shoulder. Even if the move wasn't exactly subtle, she allowed it with only a roll of her eyes.

 

JJ just smiled, holding onto Yuri as he watched the performance on the television.  It was old, but still in color. It was probably one of the last performances from Lilia, but still so beautiful.   So much of her style had been infused into Yuri's skating. JJ could see it so easily now that he was watching Lilia perform.  He should have searched out her videos earlier. He had never seen the woman dance though -- until today.

 

By the time the Marzipan dance was happening, JJ was only watching the television.  He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing as his hand moved up to run softly over Yuri's stomach.  His fingers delicately played across those abdominal muscles, every instinct telling him he needed to touch the man.  He had never thought that Christmas with Lilia and Yakov could be this relaxing.

 

As the sun was setting, they were heading back to Yuri's apartment, it had been a wonderful Christmas.  JJ had eaten much too much, but that was the holidays everywhere it seemed. They were unable to leave without a bag full of leftovers, and JJ was near positive that Lilia intentionally made extra so she could send them home with Yuri.  

 

They reached the apartment and this time when they walked in the apartment was warm again.  "Baby? What is wrong with the heat here that it keeps going out?"

 

Yuri sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know.  It does and … I promise if it's out, I'll go to Lilia's and not just tough it out?"

 

"And what about --"

 

"I know, I know.  I'll look for a new place when I'm feeling better?"  He ducked his head, not wanting to look at JJ right now as he walked over to put away the leftovers.

 

"I don't want to nag you, I just …" JJ sighed, really was it his place to say anything about where Yuri lived?

 

"No, I know."  Sighing, he walked back over to JJ as he walked up to the man to wrap his arms around his neck.  "I know. You worry. You want me safe and comfortable and the baby." Yuri smiled at that, shaking his head as he walked over to JJ.  "Jean?"

 

"Mmmm Hmm?"  He leaned down to kiss Yuri's lips, just a soft gentle brush.

 

"I'm going to find a better place before the baby gets here.  I promise." Yuri relaxed as he leaned back into JJ, letting his eyes close even as he felt himself picked up to be carried over to the bedroom.

 

JJ softly kissed Yuri as he set the man down onto the bed.  "Thank you for sharing Christmas with me."

 

There was a soft sigh, happy as Yuri looked up at JJ, "One more person to talk to for Christmas though.  Come here. I'm going to try to get my grandfather to pick up a video call."

 

"Of course."  There was a little wave of nervousness that washed through JJ at the thought of talking to Yuri's actual blood family.

 

Yuri didn't seem to notice, instead, he was calling his grandfather, the phone ringing and then Yuri going.  "Deda!" JJ saw Yuri's grandfather appear on the screen as Yuri started to talk in Russian. Yuri had gone so out of his way to only speak English in front of JJ, but clearly, his grandfather needed Yuri speaking English.  

 

Yuri kept speaking Russian as he moved the phone so that JJ would also be in view for his grandfather.  While JJ didn't speak any Russian, he very much knew that narrowed eye look he was getting from the man.  "I told him that you are my boyfriend and you flew all the way from Canada to spend Christmas with me."

 

JJ just nodded before saying, "It is nice to see you, sir."  Then he looked at Yuri since he had no idea how to say any of that in Russian.

 

Yuri spoke again, rapidly speaking in Russian as he kept talking to his grandfather, then Yuri paused taking a deep breath as he smiled and looked to JJ before his voice softened and he very carefully spoke in Russian.

 

As Yuri's tone softened, his grandfather's eyes widened and the man was looking from Yuri to JJ.  His grandfather's tone was anything but soft and Yuri's reaction was to roll his eyes, his words taking on a tone of sarcasm as he replied before taking a hold of JJ's arm and saying something much softer.  JJ watched as the old man's expression softened.

 

As his grandfather sighed and said something, Yuri smiled before turning to JJ.  "He says you have better take care of me and the baby or he is going to find you and hit you."

 

"I will.  I will take very good care of both of them."  There was no hesitance in JJ's words. Not taking care of Yuri and the baby had never occurred to him.

 

As Yuri translated what JJ said, the man nodded and Yuri smiled more, still speaking in Rapid Russian before leaning his head onto JJ's shoulder.  The Russian now clearly changing to goodbyes before Yuri gave the phone screen a kiss and ended the call. "He's happy."

 

"That was happy?"

 

"That was very happy.  He's going to be a great-grandfather.  It's a good thing." Another kiss was pressed to JJ's cheek although it was interrupted by Yuri yawning.

 

"We need to be up early.  We have the doctor tomorrow."  There was relief in JJ's voice that things with Yuri's grandfather had gone well.

 

"We do."  Yuri smiled though as he kept his arms around JJ.  "I should get a shower though first. Do you want to help?"

 

"Help you get a shower?"  For a moment JJ was actually confused, and then he realized what that meant as his eyes widened.  "I'd love to."

 

"Tomorrow is your last day with me here.  I want to enjoy every minute that I can." He smiled as he kissed JJ again as they entered the bathroom.  

 

Carefully, JJ set Yuri down on the bathroom rug.  "I wish I could stay longer."

 

As he leaned over to start the water, Yuri smiled, "I know.  But you came, Jean. You're here and … I'm shit at this stuff, but that means so much."

 

"I had to come.  I -- I needed to see you, Yuri.  I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind in months."

 

Even as JJ was talking, Yuri moved to wrap his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him into a long slow kiss as he pressed their bodies together.

 

A few steps backward and JJ had Yuri in the warm stream of water, his lips never leaving Yuri's as he let his fingers run through the other man's wet tresses.  He loved Yuri's hair, he had always loved Yuri's hair though. Something about the shade of blond and how it moved -- it was as if it had a life of its own. Yuri was always so animated.

 

As Yuri's arms wrapped around his shoulders, JJ grabbed the bottle of shampoo, starting to wash Yuri's hair.  He'd been able to do this a few times before this trip, but every time it was so special. He felt how running his fingers along Yuri's scalp relaxed the man.  The scent of the shampoo filling the shower as he let his lips drop down to kiss along that perfect neck, licking along the fresh wounds from the mark. That he had been allowed to mark that neck, no not allowed, that Yuri had begged for it sent what felt like a bolt of electricity through his body.

 

"Jean…"  The name just a soft whisper from Yuri's lips as he pressed against JJ, needing to feel more contact.

 

"Hair first."  JJ was smiling though, loving how Yuri whispered his name.  No one called him 'Jean'. No one else did, everyone else either called him JJ or Jean-Jacques … and that was almost always followed by his last name.  No one else called him 'Jean'.

 

With a grumbling moan, Yuri turned, back to JJ as he shook out his hair.  As the other man added conditioner to his blond hair, he arched his back more, knowing how tempting that looked.  

 

Almost as soon as he got the conditioner into Yuri's hair, JJ let his hands drop down the man's spine, feeling hot it arched and then letting his hands run over that perfectly curved butt.  He loved Yuri's ass -- that wasn't news. Everyone though Yuri's ass was amazing. Back when he had still been skating, Yuri's butt always made the top five list of rear ends.

 

"Yura … kitten, chaton, baby…"  He didn't even know which pet name he preferred or which to use, he was too intent on looking at Yuri right now as his hands ran over those beautiful butt cheeks.  "So beautiful."

 

"All yours.  All yours, Jean."  As he arched his back more he felt JJ move behind him, rubbing just the head of his dick over that water and slick wet entrance.

 

"My beautiful kitten."  As he kissed along Yuri's back, he pressed forward, feeling how tight the man was around him as he slowly pressed in.  Wrapping his arms around Yuri, he pulled him back to him, the smaller man's back nestled against his chest as he started to rock into him.

 

The conditioner slicked Yuri's back, engulfing the shower in the soft scents that JJ would forever associate with Yuri.  He reached past Yuri's hip, his palm finding Yuri's cock as his fingers wrapped around the hard flesh. He needed this. He needed to bring Yuri pleasure.  Every moan from the younger man driving him to thrust harder even as he pumped the silken skin in his grip.

 

Arching his back more, Yuri somehow wrapped an arm around JJ's neck as the back of his head pressed against the other man's collarbone, his hips rocking as he thrust into that hand then back onto the hard shaft hitting every bundle of nerves in his body.  As he moved, Jean's name slipped from his lips over and over as if pleading for something he didn't even know.

 

Yuri couldn't stop, if he moved forward it felt good, if he moved back it felt good, even movement pure ecstasy.  His body shaking, he called out unable to form anything resembling coherence. His orgasm ripped through him, spilling over JJ's hands as his body tensed around the man.

 

"Yes, kitten, yes …"  He let out a soft whine though as Yuri took a step forward, sliding off of him, even with his body flush and his pupils wide from pleasure.  Then JJ's eyes widened as he saw Yuri drop to his knees in front of him and one warmth was exchanged for another as suddenly Yuri took all of him into his mouth until his eyes were watering.  JJ felt the fingers on his hips as Yuri clung to him, moving to bob his head up and down.

 

JJ's hands moved to that wet hair, losing himself in the feeling of that amazingly talented mouth as all of him was taking in and how Yuri sucked and licked and then the moans and there was no way to stop.

 

JJ felt himself coming.  His back against the shower wall as Yuri's hands gripped the knot the formed, pressing on the sensitive flesh even as he kept sucking on the rest, greedily swallowing every last but of JJ's orgasm.

 

As Yuri leaned forward, still on his knees, he tried to catch his breath.  JJ couldn't move yet, even as the water started to cool. Finally, JJ leaned forward to turn off the water, the protective instinct taking over as he wrapped Yuri in a soft towel to carry him back to the bed.  He was barely coherent and Yuri was near liquid in his arms. Somehow, he got them both to the bed even as he kept whispering how much he loved him to the man in his arms. Still wet and completely sated, they fell into bed, sleep finding them near instantly.

 

* * *

 

Around midnight, JJ woke up.  Hardly any light was coming through the window, only some distant street lights.  Glancing over to his phone, the LED was lit up, so the ping from his phone had probably been what woke him up.

 

He reached over to see a text from his mom.

 

> >> You didn't call us today
> 
>  
> 
> << Sorry, it is Christmas over here and we were at Lilia's house all day
> 
>  
> 
> >> You are still coming home for Nationals, right?
> 
>  
> 
> << Yes.  I'll be leaving here really early on Tuesday.  I land late Tuesday so I'll go from the airport to the hotel for the venue, get some rest and be fine for my short program on Wednesday.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I don't like it being cut so close
> 
>  
> 
> << I know.  I can't leave tomorrow.  Yuri and I have another doctor appointment about the baby
> 
>  
> 
> >> They have doctors in Canada you know
> 
>  
> 
> << I know.  He's not in Canada though.  He is here.
> 
>  
> 
> >> You should bring him here.
> 
>  
> 
> << Mom, he has responsibilities here
> 
>  
> 
> >> His responsibilities are to your child

 

JJ paused, sitting up in bed as he looked at that last message before he glanced down at where Yuri was sleeping next to him.  His lower lip held between his teeth, he tried to decide how to answer that.

 

> << Yuri is doing everything he can to make sure the baby is safe and healthy
> 
>  
> 
> >> He's still working
> 
>  
> 
> << Yes
> 
>  
> 
> >> He's an omega
> 
>  
> 
> << I am aware
> 
>  
> 
> >> He should be taking care of the baby
> 
>  
> 
> << He is taking care of the baby
> 
>  
> 
> >> We'll talk more when you're back here.
> 
>  
> 
> << I love you mom
> 
>  
> 
> >> Love you too, JJ

 

He sighed as he let himself sink into the mattress next to Yuri, pulling the smaller man into him, needing to be even closer.  This wasn't going to be easy. He just had to keep reminding himself that no matter what he was dealing with, Yuri had his own challenges with all of this.

 

* * *

 

Monday morning they had to leave the apartment before the sun was even up to reach the doctor's office for their early morning appointment.  JJ was trying to put the conversation with his mother out of his mind. He couldn't think about that right now. The important thing was that Yuri was feeling a lot better.  The medicine seemed to be working. While Yuri hadn't had a real breakfast this morning, he also hadn't thrown up. Toast and juice wasn't a lot of food, but it was a start and a sign that things were improving.

 

As they walked in, only the receptionist was there.  With JJ's hand at the small of Yuri's back, he led the other man over to the chair to sit.  They were both a lot less nervous this time. The scarf was still wrapped around Yuri's neck, the mark still so fresh that polite company needed it covered -- plus they didn't want gossip.

 

A nurse walked out a few minutes after eight to bring them back to an examination room.  The stop at the scale first had Yuri gripping onto JJ's hand tighter before he handed his jacket and scarf to the man, slipping off his shoes as well so he'd be wearing about the same clothes that he had worn last time.  This time as they both watched the digital read-out, they relaxed as they say 50,1 on the display. It was still less than he should be, but it was a definite reverse of the trend down his weight had been following.

 

Yuri had hardly had time to change to the medical gown and sheet before the doctor was tapping on the door and walking in.  He sat on the table, watching her as he tried to not be nervous, his glance moving to JJ though.

 

"That is new."  The doctor gestured to the bite on Yuri's neck.

 

"Yeah."  JJ looked at Yuri as his own hand went to the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

 

"Of for -- seriously Jean?  You got me pregnant and the mark is what you get shy over?"

 

"I just …"

 

"Yes, Jean bit me.  I begged for it. Some of the best sex of my life."

 

"That isn't surprising."  The doctor nodded at Yuri, not saying a word about if any of that was too much information to share with a medical professional.  "Actually such things can be beneficial. While not a full bond of course, still the closeness can be comforting." As she pressed on Yuri's stomach, she looked over to JJ.  "You are leaving soon to Canada, I believe?"

 

"Yes, tomorrow morning.  We both have really tight schedules for the next month or so."

 

The doctor nodded as she gestured for Yuri to lie down on the table.  "You're more relaxed today, so we're going to do a more complete exam.  Are you comfortable with Mr. Leroy being here for this portion?"

 

"Yeah.  Actually, that might be better that he … is."  The nervousness was back as Yuri held out his hand towards JJ, expecting him to move to take it, and he did.  

 

Yuri was no stranger to being medically examined.  He was just used to it being more focused on his skating ability than this exam was.  It wasn't the first time though. He wasn't going to admit that yes, having JJ there actually made it much easier.  

 

"Everything seems good.  We won't know about your pelvis size until closer to your due date, depending on how the baby is measuring.  For now, everything looks good." She took the ultrasound wand, turning the screen on so both Yuri and JJ could see it.  "I don't expect anything to look different than Friday, but we'll look just to make sure."

 

As soon as he felt the cool gel on his skin, Yuri relaxed, knowing the worst was over.  Now it was the good part, the part where they could see the baby again.

 

This time, without the worry of their last visit, Yuri held JJ's hand tightly, watching the screen with a soft smile.  The baby was healthy, he was somehow doing this right.

 

He felt so much better as he walked out of the doctor's office, leaning into JJ as they walked back to the car.  While Yuri had another appointment in two weeks, they also had more photos.

 

Cleared to work, they went to the rink.  As Yuri watched, he was finally able to get JJ on the ice after Yakov's younger skaters.   

 

A few hours later, Yuri was sitting on the boards and instructing Anna and Stefa, JJ had Alexsey and Pavil on the other side of the rink working on their Lutz jumps.  He didn't realize he was letting his focus shift to JJ until he felt Stefa right at his side. "You're happy Coach Yuri."

 

Even with the scarf around his neck to stay warm at the rink, Yuri reached up to touch his neck.  "I am. You two need to keep practicing though."

 

"But I want to see your boyfriend skate!"  Stefa gripped onto Yuri's arm as she jumped up onto the boards next to her coach.

 

Anna moved to hop up next to Stefa, "I have to agree with her for once."

 

"Fine fine."  Yuri was smiling as he called out, "Jean, the girls want to see you skate."  Never mind that he wanted that as well.

 

"Of course, beautiful."  JJ smiled as he skated over, happy with how the boys were doing with their jumps.  He handed over his phone to Yuri, helping him set it up so that his music could be played.  It would, after all, be good for him to practice his programs. He'd be missing the official practice sessions for Skate Canada because he'd be on the plane.  

 

Pavil hopped up onto the boards next to Yuri, leaning in to whisper, "If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass for you."  Aleksey heard the threat and just seemed confused.

 

"He's a good head taller than you and stronger."  Yuri smiled at the offer though.

 

"I'd still try."

 

"That's very sweet of you, Pasha."

 

"Pasha being sweet, who would have thought that would ever happen."  Aleksey was smirking from the other side of Pavil.

 

"Lyosha, behave.  Pasha can be sweet when he tries."  

 

As Yuri started the music, he smiled, watching JJ skate.  He had always loved how JJ had skated -- even when he had hated JJ, he had loved the man's skating.  The power, the confidence, the flamboyance -- yes, Yuri had always loved JJ's skating.

 

As Yuri watched, just smiling, his junior skaters cheered and clapped -- well, not Pavil.  Pavil was trying to seem dignified. He was the oldest after all and an alpha.

 

Both programs were amazing.  Yuri had known they would be -- he had seen them live at Skate Canada after all.  He knew how good JJ was on the ice.

 

"Coach Yuri?"  Stefa leaned into him, "I like it when you are this happy."  She was looking up at how Yuri was smiling.

 

"I like being this happy, too."  Yuri was still smiling as JJ finished and then skated towards them.  He pretended to lean down to mime the motions of picking up flowers from the ice.  Then, skating to Yuri he handed him the imaginary flower.

 

"You are impossible."  The exasperation in the words was clearly fake as Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ to kiss him.

 

"Are we going to have to put up with this for long?"  Pavil rolled his eyes as he hopped from the boards back to the ice.  "I want to work on jumps."

 

"Be nice Pasha!"  Anya jumped down from the boards to chase after Pavil to yell at him to be nice.

 

Aleksey skated after Anya, "Just let him be mad."  He quickly was catching up to her as he raced after his partner.

 

"Alphas."  Stefa just shook her head before smirking at Yuri and then chasing off after the other three to give Yuri a few seconds of relative privacy.

 

JJ was laughing as Stefa took off, all four of Yuri's skaters having some sort of impromptu competition involving double axle jumps on the other side of the rink.  "I am so sorry. I should have realized you were incredibly busy because those four are so much work." He wrapped his arms tighter around Yuri, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"I've had to haul all four of them through an airport.  You have no idea. Cranky, tired --"

 

"You or them?"  JJ knew he'd get hit for that, so the playful slap was no surprise.  

 

"All of us."  Yuri smiled though as he leaned forward to kiss JJ again.  "Now go do my job for me."

 

For the next hour, JJ helped the four juniors with their jumps as Yuri say on the boards and watched, taking it easy today.  He was feeling better, but taking it easy was still the best option.

 

Finally, Yuri was heading home with JJ, happy even if he was tired.  At the last minute, they stopped to grab some takeout before going back to Yuri's apartment and curling up together in the living room to eat together, the news on the TV and JJ ignoring it for the most part since it was in Russian.

 

"I'm thinking I need to learn Russian."

 

"You could.  I mean … I'm Russian, your baby will be Russian.  Those might be some good reasons?" Yuri leaned in though as he kissed at JJ's neck, food momentarily was forgotten, even if he was tired.

 

"Should we have that date now, a movie on the couch?"  JJ pulled him in a little tighter, smiling as he got comfortable with Yuri half in his lap.  "I'll miss you."

 

"I'll miss you too."  Yuri snuggled into him, letting JJ pick a movie before grabbing a blanket so they could just curl up there, spending one last evening in each other's arms before JJ had to fly back to Canada.

 

One last night was all they had, and Yuri didn't want to leave JJ's side, going from couch to bed eventually with his arms still wrapped around the man.  He couldn't pull himself away, holding onto the other man, staying close their last night together.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuri felt his heart breaking.  He was doing his best to not let it show. Instead, he was standing in the departures area of the airport, holding onto both of JJ's hands and looking up into his eyes.  "It'll just be a few weeks. I'll be able to fly out to Canada at the very end of the four continents?"

 

"Just a few weeks, and we'll talk, I promise."  JJ leaned down to kiss Yuri again, this had to be the fifth last kiss he had given the man.

 

"We'll talk and it'll be soon.  I promise, Jean." Yuri moved to his toes, kissing him again -- sixth 'one last kiss'.

 

"I love you."  JJ knew he had to go.  He had to catch his flight, but he didn't want to leave Yuri at all.  Every instinct in his body was screaming to stay.

 

"I love you too."  Yuri caught his lower lip between his teeth as he watched the inevitable happen.  JJ turned to walk to security. He should have turned ten minutes ago -- he couldn't put it off anymore.

 

Yuri watched him leave, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he stayed there for a few more minutes.  He turned though, leaving and walking back to his car, as soon as the door closed he started to cry. Uncontrollable sobs at how much it hurt to be apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out of town for January Christmas so the next update will be after I return :)
> 
> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> I'll always love comments and kudos but I also love any interaction/feedback whatever. Here's how to get a hold of me :)
> 
> my twitter ([scribblesITM](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)) or my Tumblr ([scribbles in the margins](http://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com))


	6. Coach Yuri wants to kill Dima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! A first day of the new year update

After JJ flew back to Canada, the only saving grace for Yuri was that he was too busy to dwell on how alone he was.  He had to get Pasha and Stefa ready for Helena in less than a week and then fly straight from there to Europeans to be there for Mila and Dima.  

 

Even though Yakov tried to get Yuri to agree that Yakov could be at Europeans instead since Yuri's skaters were not eligible until next year for the competition.    Yuri, of course, insisted that Yakov's back was still too bad.

 

Life was a whirlwind until he was finally at the hotel for Europeans, a nice little place in Vienna.  Yuri was sitting at the bar waiting for their rooms to be ready. He was early for check-in. Once he had gotten Stefa and Pasha on the plane back to St. Petersburg, he had hoped his flight to Switzerland and was now sitting there on a bar stool nursing a coke with his suitcase and skate bag at his feet.

 

He didn't care that he looked like hell.  He hadn't been sleeping. He hadn't been doing that great at eating -- well, eating had been fine.  Not throwing up in the morning had taken a turn for the worse once JJ had gone back to Canada -- and like hell would Yuri tell JJ that.  He didn't need the man feeling guilty.

 

Leggings and a high necked T-shirt and Yuri looked like he could go on the ice any moment to practice.  That his coat, scarf and laptop bag were all at his feet too showed he was just there waiting for check-in.

 

He sighed as he heard a familiar voice, relaxing even as Mila wrapped her arms around him from behind, "Yura!  We're here. I take it the rooms are not ready yet?"

 

Yuri yawned as he leaned back into her arms, letting his eyes close as the scent of familiar omega washed over him.  For the moment he was ignoring the alpha who had followed on Mila's heels. "Not mine. Yours and Dima's are so far. Mine should be 'any minute'."  Yuri rolled his eyes as he did air quotes around the 'any minute'. "They said that an hour ago though.

 

Switzerland was one of the countries that segregated their hotel rooms.  It wasn't an unusual thing, but it was a thing that Yuri hated when he was traveling with juniors.  When he was with seniors who should be mature enough to be by themselves, he didn't care nearly as much.

 

Yuri reached into his bag, pulling out a hotel keycard and handing it to Dima first.  "We have check-in for our credentials at six. We will meet on the second floor by the meeting rooms.  After we get checked in for the event, we will go to our 7 pm restaurant reservations. Then he handed the other keycard in his bag to Mila.

 

"Dima, why don't you go ahead.  I'll stay here and wait with Yuri until his room is ready."  She smiled as Dima just smiled and nodded, hauling his bags off to the elevator.  Once he was out of earshot, she shook his head, "He is so fucking dumb. Yura, he … the entire trip he chatted."

 

"I'm sorry."  He sighed as he leaned against her more as she pulled a barstool near to his.  This was far from the first time they'd be seen leaning up against each other in public.  It was very well known that they were just friends who had known each other forever.

 

"Yuri!  I did not expect to see you here."  The English in a thick local accent was instantly recognizable.

 

"Hello, Chris."  Yuri greeted the other coach without turning, even as he felt Mila stand up to step towards the alpha.

 

"Mila, as beautiful as always."  His voice was smooth as he took a hold of Mila's hand and then pulled the girl into a hug.

 

"Christophe!  I did not expect you to be here at the hotel  We are in your hometown after all."

 

"Oh, we thought it would be better to have a room here with the baby being so little."   Chris was all smiled as he said it.

 

"What?  Your husband wants to get rid of you that badly?"  The tease was clear as Yuri twisted around in his chair but with a smile on his face.

 

Christophe smiled as he looked down at the pile of luggage the two Russians had, "Problems with rooms?"

 

"Just Yura's.  He's cranky because he's on hell schedule right now so he's tired."  Mila smiled as she gestured to the bar, "Do you want a drink, Chris?"

 

"I would love one.  Maybe some wine, it's still early."  He was smiling as he looked over tat Mila as she leaned on the bar to get a man's attention so she could get two glasses of wine.

 

"None for our little blond omega here?"

 

"I'm fine."  Yuri let his head roll from one shoulder to the other, enjoying the feel of the joints popping before taking another sip of his long flat soda.  Maybe it looked like an actual drink by this point.

 

"Are you flying back to Russia after this?"  Mila's question soft as she handed one of the glasses to Christophe, smiling as the man pulled up a chair to join them.

 

"No.  I'm flying out of here Sunday and just going straight to Egna and meeting up with Anya and Lyosha there.  It doesn't make any sense to fly all the way back to St. Petersberg for half a night in my own bed."

 

"Four weeks without being able to go home."  Mila shook her had. She only had to spend about six weeks traveling for skating -- over the course of the year.  She normally added in a competition or some sort of ice show, but four weeks in a row was too much in her mind.

 

"And they still don't have my room ready.  They said they would text me." Yuri frowned, half wishing he hadn't let Dima run off so quickly.  As much as it annoyed him, many people were more likely to do something if an alpha asked -- even if that alpha had the intelligence of a slightly ditzy labrador retriever."

 

"I'll go check on your room."  Christophe smiled as he stood to walk over to the front desk, the glass of wine still in one hand.

 

Mila leaned her head on Yuri's shoulder as soon as Christophe was gone, switching to Russian.  "How are you doing?"

 

"Just tired.  The nausea was supposed to be decreasing once I got through the first trimester.  So soon, hopefully."

 

She smiled, "I think you've only gained weight in your ass so far."

 

"My ass looks good."

 

"There were pictures of your ass on social media,"  Mila smirked, knowing that Yuri didn't pay enough attention to his account to have realized that.

 

"Excuse me?"  Yuri sat up, the glass of coke still in his hand.

 

As Christophe walked back, Yuri slid to his feet, still speaking in Russian.  "You can not just tell me something like that. What do you mean there were pictures of my ass?  What did people say?" Suddenly Yuri made a noise that he would deny making for the rest of his life as Yuri jumped when Christophe grabbed his butt.

 

"You didn't know?"  Evidently, Christophe has heard enough of the conversation, which also meant that Christophe knew Russian-- a little factoid that Yuri had not known.

 

"I am too tired for this shit."  Yuri sighed, his shoulders slumping and as soon as Christophe saw how actually exhausted Yuri was, the blond alpha was helping him to sit back down.

 

"Well, I have good news."  Chris offered Yuri the small packet with the room keys in it.  His room number of 213 was written on it.

 

"Oh, thank you."  If Yuri were less tired, he'd be pissed that it took an alpha to get him the key.  Without thinking, he took one of the cards out and handed it to Mila.

 

"Why don't you let me help you with your bags."  Christophe had already checked in so he didn't have any luggage with him,

 

Yuri sighed, wanting to reject the offer on principle, but instead he nodded.  "If you want to. I am going to take a nap."

 

"Of course."  Letting Yuri take the laptop case and the coat, Christophe grabbed the skate bag and the actual suitcase.

 

While it wasn't that strange for Christophe to flirt or act the part of a gentleman, it was extremely strange for Yuri to accept it.  He'd think about it later. As it was, he carried Yuri's bags with hardly a word, escorting the man to his room and waiting until Yuri was safe in his room.  Only then did Christophe leave. It was strange, but being protective of Yuri seemed natural. It was something he had never felt before.

 

* * *

 

 

After a nice nap, a shower, and some clean clothes, Yuri was ready to be seen by people with cameras.  He grabbed his phone as he threw his messenger bag with all their paperwork over his shoulder. Deciding it was late enough in Canada to text, and that he had a little time as he meandered to the second floor, he sent off a text

 

 

 

 

> << Hey.  I'm checked into my room here.  Just wanted you to know. Mila and Dima are meeting me to get registered then we're grabbing dinner.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'm about to head home after training, want to call after dinner?
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah, I'd like that
> 
>  
> 
> >> love you

 

Yuri only paused for a moment before typing it back, a smile on his face as he got into the elevator, not even looking up from his phone to see who else was in there.

 

 

 

 

> << love you too

 

"And what is this smile?"  The voice and accent were instantly familiar.

 

Yuri's eyes widened as he looked up, "What!"  Instantly he went into a defensive posture, his face twisting to a frown as he looked at the blond Swiss coach.  "I was getting an update on my cat." There was no way that Yuri was going to tell Christophe that he was texting his boyfriend.  As far as the world knew right now, he didn't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or any sort of a dating life since the incident at the Olympics.

 

Of course, Yuri occasionally miscalculated how much the other skaters spoke to one another.

 

"So you are not texting your boyfriend?"  Now that Yuri wasn't exhausted and waiting for his room, Chris evidently thought he was fair game to tease.

 

"What do you mean?"  Yuri let his eyes narrow as he looked at Christophe.  He'd retired the year after Victor had, moving on to coaching and making even more Swiss skaters that could spin well enough that it almost made Yuri relieved he was retired.  With Christophe doing coaching and the man's husband choreography, those two were a force in the skating world.

 

"You know, your boyfriend."  Those pouty lips went to a knowing smile.  "The one you snuck off with from Skate Canada?  Very early in the night too from what I heard."

 

"Fine.  So what if I was texting him."  Yuri rolled his eyes, it wasn't as if it was going to be a secret for much longer.

 

"So you are dating JJ?"  Chris raised an eyebrow. That was news.  Most people assumed that JJ and Yuri were just sleeping with each other on occasion -- the way Yuri had been acting earlier and now the sappy look had made Chris think differently.

 

"Do not make me regret telling you.  Also, please, we haven't gone public yet, and the last thing he needs is some publicity nightmare before the 4Cs"

 

"Fine, you're no fun.  Victor lets me tease him all the time and then he just does that little thinking thing he does and says something in that cute accent and--"

 

"Just because we're both Russian doesn't mean we're the same person."

 

"Oh but you get so flustered, and you know I do like to get cute omegas flustered."  Christophe moved closer, and even though Yuri knew it was just Christophe being Christophe, he still backed away growling.  The reaction making Christophe's eyes widen in surprise.

 

"Christophe, seriously, you …"  Yuri just threw his hands up in the air as he walked out of the elevator towards registration on the second floor.  "You shouldn't be trying to fluster omegas or calling them cute when they can … oh for fuck's sake." He stopped his original sentence mid-word as he yelled in Russian, " _Dima!  Get your ass over here now.  No flirting with fans before you skate!"_  He sighed, the male skater posing much too closely with a group of cute girls who were holding onto him much too tightly as they took selfies.

 

When Dima only held up a finger to indicate in a minute, Yuri let his voice really carry as he yelled in English.  "Dima! I said now! Your ass, here, now!"

 

Finally, Dima said something and trotted over to Yuri, "I was just being nice."

 

"You can be nice without having some girl's hand on your ass before you skate."

 

"You are so bitchy today!"

 

"Excuse me?"  Yuri put his hands on his hips as he glared up at Dima, not pointing out that the seventeen-year-old was a good fifteen centimeters taller than him and had a lot more muscle.

 

Christophe was trying not to let Yuri see the amused smile on his face, covering his mouth with one hand as he watched the glaring match in front of him.

 

Dima started to bristle as he looked down at Yuri, an eyebrow raised, but then something about the way the shorter omega looked pissed made him whine like it was his mother yelling at him and he said, "I'm sorry Coach Nikolaevich."

 

"Coach… Nikolaevich?"  Christophe tilted his head.

 

"Oh for fuck's sake. There is no way you've been Victor's friend for this long without having learned about Russian names."  It was clear every last bit of patience Yuri had was gone.

 

Christophe let his lips go back into that smile, "Of course not.  But it's funny seeing him suddenly being proper when he'd been being pawed at not five minutes ago."

 

Chris laughed as he saw his skaters walk off one of the other elevators.  "Oh, I must go. I shall see you later." With that, the Swiss coach was gone and Dima was still acting as he was expecting to be yelled at more.

 

Yuri just sighed, looking up at the ceiling and wishing Mila was here.  She was running late though and he had Dima acting like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry.  I'm tired. I'm hungry. I want to get this over with and get some food so I can go back to sleep until we need to be awake tomorrow -- so I really need you to try and be good?"  

 

As Dima was promising to be better, Mila came running up to them, "Sorry I was late.  Yakov was being sneaky and asking me how you were doing." She leaned in to kiss Yuri's cheek as she said it.

 

Dima looked confused about why Yakov would have been asking so much about Yuri.  "Did he ask about me?"

 

Mila rolled her eyes.  "He saw you less than twelve hours ago -- no, he did not.  Come on. Yuri needs to get some rest." Wrapping an arm around Yuri's, she started to lead him to the registration, not caring that she was the eldest.  Yuri was the coach out of them. Dima followed along, uncertain.

 

Yuri felt like it took forever, but in reality, it was not that long as he made his way through the check-in process with Dima and Mila.   He was prepared. He had all their paperwork already filled out.

 

When he wasn't as prepared for was that there was press here.  This was Europeans after all, it was a big deal. As they left the room with their new paperwork, Yuri heard his name called and he turned to look, knowing the picture that was snapped would show him frowning -- it wouldn't be the first picture of him with a frown after all.

 

As he tried to walk Dima and Mila past the gathering of reporters, he tried to block out the people shouting questions to him.

 

"Mr. Plisetsky, do you have a comment on why you are here instead of Coach Feltsman?"

 

"Mr. Plisetsky, are you taking over the skating program in St. Petersburg?"

 

"Mr. Plisetsky, why were you and Mr. Leroy caught kissing in Russian just days before Canadian Nationals?"

 

At that last question, Yuri froze, his eyes wide.  He held up one finger, "Excuse me?"

 

"Oh, when JJ flew out for Christmas?"  The words were out of Dima's mouth before Yuri could elbow him in the ribs.  That did not stop Yuri from elbowing the skater hard.

 

The reporter held up his phone and showed the picture.  

 

(For reference this link should work [ https://twitter.com/puppysicle/status/1076880765835603968 ](https://twitter.com/puppysicle/status/1076880765835603968))

 

Yuri took a step towards the reporter, looking at the photo and shrugging, "Huh, that's actually a really good picture.  Can you send that to me?" He saw the happy look on both of their faces and how JJ had just wrapped the brand new and so very soft scarf around his neck.  How he hadn't even yet had time to pull his hair from under the scarf before they had been kissing.

 

His response left most people just blinking.  The reporter clearly hadn't expected that.

 

"What do you have to say?"  The confidence in the reporter's tone was gone as he looked at Yuri, completely confused at the lack of response to his 'breaking story'.

 

"That it's a really good picture and I'd like a copy?"  Yuri shrugged. "Jean flew out to Russia for the holiday.  I don't discuss my private life with reporters, especially when they try to ambush me."  Yuri was smiling though as he looked at how happy he looked in that picture. "I really would like a copy though."  Yuri's happiness only grew as he saw how the other reporters were looking at the one who had tried to ambush him. He just turned and moved back to Mila and Dima, leading them to the elevator

 

As the elevator door closed, Yuri heard how that one reporter was being scolded by the other more reputable ones.  

 

"You handled that well."  Mila was honestly surprised.

 

"If that picture had been taken just a few moments earlier, it would have been so bad.  I need to get back on my social media. I can't be caught unaware like that again." He let out a shaky breath, leaning onto Mila even

 

"About what?"  Dima was looking at Yuri and Mila with pure confusion as the elevator opened and Yuri led them both to the restaurant.  Thankfully, the entire building was reserved for Europeans and press was not allowed into the restaurant, making it a relatively safe location.  Other skaters or staff could still get pictures in there, but like the bar, there wasn't anyone from the paparazzi who were looking for some scoop.

 

They were quickly brought back to a table once they walked into the restaurant and Yuri sat as Mila thanked the hostess and made sure both Dima and Yuri had menus.  

 

With a sigh, not bothering to look at his menu, Yuri texted JJ first.  Before anything else, he had to make sure that JJ knew.

 

 

> << There was some trash reporter with the other ones.  He had a picture of us and tried to ambush me. I didn't do anything stupid.  It was taken right after you put the scarf on me and I kissed you when we were out shopping.  
> 
>  

Yuri sighed as he looked up, "Just water please."  He ignored that Dima was ordering beer and Mila wine.  They only had public practices tomorrow, there was no harm in them having a little to drink.

 

 

> >> Are you OK?
> 
>  
> 
> << I'm fine.  We're at the restaurant now.  I don't really feel like eating.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Baby, you have to eat.  Try for me, then we'll talk when you get back to your room?
> 
>  

"Who is Yuri texting?  Is it Yakov? Does he have questions about me?"

 

Mila sighed loudly, "Dima, we should let Yuri be for a little.  Have you decided what to eat?"

 

Flowers.  Definitely flowers.  Hell, maybe Mila deserved much more than that because Yuri knew he was not capable of dealing with Dima right now.

 

 

> << I'll try

 

Yuri leaned back, setting his phone down for the moment as he looked at the menu and frowned.  Nothing sounded good. Nothing sounds like something he actually wanted.

 

When the waiter came, they ordered though and Yuri behaved, taking a piece of bread and taking a picture of it before sending it to JJ

 

 

> << Look, I'm even touching the bread bowl.  I'll call in a little.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Thank you, baby.

 

"Why is Yuri taking pictures of bread?"

 

Neither Mila nor Yuri answered Dima that time.  Both instead paying more attention to their phones.

 

Finally, Yuri had all his old social media accounts back on his phone and looked into his DMs to see the most recent one actually was the picture he had asked for.  He forwarded it to JJ

 

 

> << Should we … post something?

 

Yuri tried to smile as he looked over to Mila, showing her the picture now that they were just sitting there.

 

"Oh, you look so happy there.  Dima, doesn't Yura look happy in this picture?"

 

Dima leaned over, looking at the picture.  Of course, he had seen Yuri being happy at the rink the day before JJ had left when JJ had been working with Yuri's skaters.  He hadn't actually seen Yuri and JJ together -- everyone at the rink knew that JJ and Yuri were dating.

 

"You … do."  Dima looked from the picture to Yuri, realizing that this was something he shouldn't joke about.

 

Yuri took the phone back when it buzzed, reading the text from JJ.

 

 

> >> Do you want me to post something?  I will?
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah, I am back on all my old social media so just tag me?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'll take care of it.
> 
>  

"JJ's going to post about it.  Come on over here, my bet is I will need a picture of the three of us here  after he posts."

 

As Dima and Mila were scooting in for a picture, Yuri heard a familiar voice and right after he took the selfie of the three of them, Christophe leaned over the back of his chair.   "Oh, are we taking pictures?"

 

Yuri looked back, seeing that Chris had his husband with -- and the man was carrying their baby.  "Come on you two, let's take another one. You can help me with my damage control social media."

 

"What do you mean?"  Chris and his husband smiled for the picture that now had all of them in it.

 

"Some reporter ambushed me with a picture from JJ's visit."  Yuri pulled it up on his phone as he handed it over to Christophe.  "Now sit down with us because -- just do it." maybe Yuri was still not the most skilled at being friendly.  As he made room next to himself, moving over on the bench seat and Christophe grabbed a chair.

 

Mila was suddenly looking at her phone as she smiled, "Oh it's soo cute!"

 

Yuri leaned over to look at the post on Mila's feed.

 

 

> [The picture of Yuri and JJ kissing]
> 
>  
> 
> Two weeks ago, I had to do the hardest thing in my life.  I flew back to Canada to compete in Nationals instead of staying in Russia with my incredible boyfriend @yuriplisetsky.  Don't appreciate whoever leaked this photo. Please respect our privacy.

 

Yuri smiled as he grabbed his phone writing a reply -- and yes, he was going to spend more than a little time thinking of what to say.

 

 

> [Picture of the five of them and the baby]
> 
>  
> 
> At Europeans.  Half a world away from @JJLeroyKing.  Missing him, but surrounded by friends tonight.  @DimitriSokolovskating @MilaBabicheva @Christophe-gc @matsumi-gc and baby gc who needs a social media -- someone get on that.

 

As soon as Yuri hit enter on that, everyone's phones beeped and there was laughter.

 

While Yuri had been typing their server came over and got the orders of the new additions.  Mila and Christopher were taking care of most of the conversation and everyone seemed happy.  Christophe's skaters, being local had left the hotel to have some fun.

 

As their food was brought, Yuri's phone beeped again, and he looked down to see a text from Yakov.

 

> >> The PR people called.  They are happy with how you handled that.

 

Yuri laughed at that, sliding his phone to Mila as she laughed as well, "OK, that is the end of the world.  You have never done anything in your life that the PR people have liked."

 

Joking and laughing, no one really noticed that Yuri had hardly touched his food.  Mila noticed, but all she did was make sure the bread bowl was in front of Yuri at all times since at least that was calories.

 

Halfway through dinner, the baby started to cry and as Chris's husband picked the little girl up so he could take her to the restroom to change her, Yuri shook his head, "You stay.  I'm done eating anyway." Before anyone could disagree, Yuri had the baby and the diaper bag and was walking towards the restroom, the little girl securely against his shoulder with her head also supported by Yuri's hand.

 

Yuri didn't notice the shocked looks that he did that.  He didn't even really think about what he had done until the little girl was already changed and he was refastening her onesie before bundling her back up.  He sighed as he looked down at the baby with a soft smile. He knew he shouldn't have taken the baby from the Giacomettis, but it was not as if they had followed him into the bathroom to get the baby back.

 

Once she was no longer wet, the little girl -- and Yuri realized that he didn't even know her name -- had stopped crying.  He picked her up again, holding her close as he let himself breath in the new baby scent. She was only two months old. The soft wispy blonde hair was so soft and she smelt so good -- sweet.  It was hard to tell on little babies, but Yuri would not be surprised at all if she was an omega.

 

Breathing in the scent of the baby was calming, finally something that settled him as much as JJ's scent did.  He didn't want to, but he knew he had to bring her back to her fathers. As if she were the most delicate thing in the world, he carried her back to the table, still clutched to his shoulder as she fell back asleep.

 

As he sat back at the table, ignoring how everyone fell silent and looked at him protectively holding the baby.  Christophe was fine with another omega he knew handling his infant. He was less certain that his omega husband was fine with it, but all the man did was lean over and sniff the baby before seeming fine with letting Yuri continue to hold her.

 

Dima looked from Christophe's husband to Yuri.  "I thought omegas were supposed to be protective of their children."

 

Mila's sigh was pure exasperation.  If she made it through this competition without strangling him, it would be a miracle.  "Dima, remember, Yuri is an omega."

 

"Besides, he could use the practice."  Christophe's husband said it as if it were common knowledge, but he had never been one of the skaters close to Yuri.  He was retired before Yuri had hit his senior debut.

 

"Why would _he_ need practice."  Dima's dismissive tone was clear -- then again, even a month ago, Mila would have been shocked at Yuri holding a baby.

 

"Dima."  Yuri's tone was a low growl as he spoke.  "If I did not have a baby right now, I would be kicking your ass and not even giving a shit for how pissed Yakov would be that I injured one of his skaters right before Europeans."

 

"You're threatening me?"  Dima sat up straighter as he tried to decide what to do.

 

"Dima.  Go to your room.  I will see you at 10 AM in the lobby.  Trust me, you don't want to do whatever you are thinking of doing."

 

"Dima, please just …"  Mila looked from Dima to Yuri, clearly worried.

 

"Never mind  I'll go." Yuri carefully and reluctantly handed the baby back to Christophe's husband, the smell of new baby still clinging to him as he stood quickly and then fished out the official credit card to throw it to Mila.  Everything on it was in Cyrillic, no one would know if Mila forged Yuri's signature.

 

He didn't say anything to the rest of the table, ignoring Christophe's confused look and the concerned looks from the other Giacometti and Mila.

 

As Dima stood up to run after Yuri, Mila spoke up.  "Dima. Sit. Leave him alone."

 

"What was that?"  Dima had no clue as he looked at everyone else at the table.

 

Mila sighed and just shook her head, "I'll check on him in a little bit."  She took her glass of wine and finished it, the bottle was near empty so she gestured at Christophe, "More?"

 

"Please."  Christophe held out his glass so that Mila could split the end of the bottle between them.  This was by far the first time he had seen Yuri storm off -- it was one of the first times he felt honestly bad for the younger man though.  The worried scent slipping from his mate did nothing to make him think he shouldn't be worried.

 

Dima was still young enough that the alpha was uncomfortable knowing he had done something wrong, but the worried parental scent coming off of Christophe's husband only made it worse.  "I'm going to go to my room and rest for tomorrow." It was clear the alpha bravado had faded from him.

 

Mila sighed and nodded, watching a chastized Dima move back to the elevator.

 

Once Dima was gone, Christophe looked over to Mila, "So what did I miss?"  He knew that Mila and his husband knew something he didn't, he just didn't know what.

 

Placing a hand over his husband's, the darker haired Giacometti just sadly smiled, "Sometimes it's hard being away from your mate."  There was an emphasis on the last word. Maybe it was presumptuous of him to assume JJ and Yuri were mated, but he knew they were now publicly dating and he also very much knew that Yuri was pregnant.

 

"It's a secret Chris."  Mila's voice was very soft as she said it, and Christophe just nodded, eyes wide.  He wouldn't tell anyone.

 

* * *

 

When Yuri reached his room, he closed the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the light as he just threw his bag to the side of the bed and crawled onto it.  The room didn't smell like anything. A sterile hotel room, he didn't know if he had ever felt someplace so bleak.

 

> << Can you talk?

 

Yuri was watching the text window, hoping that JJ would reply quickly.  He knew it had only been a few seconds, but he couldn't stop himself.

 

> << Please be there

 

Yuri felt himself biting his lip as he waited for the reply.

 

As he held the phone, Yuri felt himself start to shake.  He pulled off his jacket, holding it tight so he could breathe in the scent of the baby that clung to the fabric  He felt himself starting to calm down as he kept inhaling.

 

Yuri shivered as he felt the soft, warm scent of the baby wrap around him.  His phone beeped and Yuri opened his eyes, looking at the phone.

 

> >> Are you ok?
> 
>  
> 
> << Video?
> 
>  

The program popped up almost instantly showing JJ trying to contact him.  Yuri flicked the slider, opening the video and he knew he looked like a wreak, sitting on his bed in a dark hotel room and clutching his jacket like it was a lifeline.

 

"Yura?  Baby?" The concern was clear in his voice.

 

Yuri knew he was being completely irrational, but as he sniffed at his jacket, he looked at JJ and just whispered, "I want a baby."

 

JJ paused, just looking at the image of Yuri before hesitantly asking, "Are you, okay?"

 

"I was holding Christophe's baby…"

 

"Ohhh, oh baby, I know."  The simple knowledge there had been a baby was enough to calm JJ.  

 

Yuri sighed and stretched out on the bed, looking up at the image on the phone. "OK, that was a little insane."

 

"Can I see?"  JJ's voice had a level of hesitation to it.

 

"See?"

 

"You?"

 

"Me?"  Yuri tilted his head, not sure what JJ meant -- but he could tell JJ was at the rink and just hiding in an office, so it was probably something decent.

 

"Your stomach?"  JJ tried to ask without flushing but knew he was failing.  That was his omega though, his still upset omega.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, standing up to walk into the bathroom.  Once he was in there, he pulled off his shirt and held his phone out, first of all letting JJ see the mark that was still on his neck, then he let the camera drop down to his still flat stomach.  If you really knew what you were looking for, the lines were less defined though.

 

"Is that what you want to see, Jean?"  Yuri let his voice drop down, not as aware of how his body was changing, everything had been so slow.  Maybe he was just used to slight changes depending on where in his cycle he was. What he did know though was how JJ was looking at him.

 

"Beautiful."  JJ couldn't take his eyes off of Yuri -- then again, he'd never been good at not looking at him.

 

"Send me your jacket."

 

"What?"  

 

"I said send me your jacket.  I … the hotel smells too … sterile.  I want your jacket." Yuri was already sending him the address for the hotel and his room number.

 

"You want me to --"

 

"Put your clothes in a sealed bag and global overnight whatever them to me."  Yuri was smirking as he said it.

 

"I thought you were only supposed to steal my clothes in person?"

 

"Shush.  Call me when you're home?"  Yuri let his voice drop as he pressed down on the one side of his leggings, showing JJ a little more hip.

 

"Will you still be awake?"  JJ wanted to call him so bad, but not if it meant waking him up.

 

"I hate time zones."

 

"Me too baby, me too.  I can't wait to see you."

 

"I can't wait either … and … after the four continents you have a little time?"  The question was hesitant as Yuri left the bathroom to crawl under the covers of the bed, kicking off his leggings as he did to leave him in just his boxers.

 

"I can't fly out until after worlds…"  The pain in JJ's voice as he said it was clear.

 

"I know.  Can I … fly out there?"

 

JJ's eyes wide as he looked at Yuri, "Yes!  Of course!"

 

"I love you -- I'll send you my flight details?"   Yuri smiled as he grabbed the jacket he had been wearing, pulling it into him so he could let the smell of baby wrap around him again.

 

"Love you, too."  The joy in JJ's voice clear as he ended the call so that Yuri could go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching time square and trying to get this chapter out for you all :) So surprise! Super early chapter.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


	7. Keeping secrets

The next day, Yuri really didn't want to get out of bed.  He'd finally slept, but he had a strange mark across his face from where he had slept on the zipper of his jacket, his face against the fabric all night breathing in the baby scent.  As he got ready, he couldn't help thinking about how it wasn't as if it were hard to buy things with baby scent on them. It was a comforting scent to not only omegas but also children of all dynamics.

 

No, he didn't have time and he was not going to become one of those people buying scented clothing.  He wasn't that desperate. He dragged himself for a shower and then started to get through all of his paperwork and planning as he waited for his room service food to reach him.  He knew his skaters were going to be at the hotel breakfast, but he didn't want to interact with anyone -- especially Dima right now. They had a one hour slot on the ice at eleven, so they'd be heading over at ten to make sure they were ready.  Ice time right now was so hard to get -- and they had been assigned a good slot. They had to share it with the rest of the Russians, but Yuri knew he could stake out his corner of the rink. The other three Russian skating groups could do whatever they wanted with the rest of the rink.

 

He changed into his skating clothes, a tight pair of black leggings and a form-fitting mock turtleneck -- then he made sure it looked fine in the mirror, turning and looking at himself from every angle, but he still looked normal.  As Mila said, the only part of him that looked bigger once clothed was his rear. Just in case, he tossed the team Russia jacket over everything but left it unbuttoned before shoving his feet into shoes and grabbing his skate bag.

 

He reached the meeting spot a few minutes early to find both Mila and Dima waiting, both looking worried.  As soon as Yuri got there, Dima was looking at the ground, extremely apologetic, "I'm sorry. I -- I shouldn't have made you feel bad for … holding your friend's baby."

 

Yuri looked from Dima to Mila, as if to figure out if she had been the one to cause this apology.

 

"I just -- I forget you're as old as you are."  Dima shut up, instantly realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

 

Yuri could feel it.  The muscle over the top corner of his left eye was quivering in frustration.  He couldn't overreact, instead, he just sighed. "Dima, just do your best on the ice today.  By the time I was your age, I had 6 golds in seniors already."

 

Turning on his heel, Yuri walked away from them both, expecting them to follow as he led to where the shuttle bus was waiting.  Yuri tried to ignore everyone else getting on the bus, but it was all the Russian skaters -- and at Europeans, there were always so many of them.  He had to play nice and act like he was happy to see all the people. What he hadn't expected was that he'd been getting congratulated on his boyfriend.  He didn't miss how everyone paused right after saying 'boyfriend' to see if Yuri would say more. He didn't.

 

Thirty minutes before their ice time Yuri had Dima and Mila stretching, working them through floor exercises.  Dima wasn't as flexible as Yuri would have liked, but he was an alpha. Hopefully, his strength would make up for some of that.

 

Mila wasn't as flexible as she used to be either -- that was more because while Yuri was only 23, she had reached 25.  She had missed the GP finals due to injury but had recovered enough to get silver at Russian Nationals. Yuri didn't want to say it, but there was a good chance this was Mila's last year.

 

"I want both of you to drink some more water then get your skates on, it's almost time for the ice."  Maybe Lilia's insistence on always drinking water had become second nature by now.  It would be five minutes before it was their time. The French skaters were just finishing up.

 

"OK, Dima, I want you to start by working on your triple axle.  I'm going to work with Mila on her step into choreography transition for her short.  OK?" Yuri was looking from one to another as they nodded.

 

Right on time, Yuri was leading Dima and Mila on to the ice even as he was yelling to the other coaches in Russian, "We're going to take this corner."

 

"Really?   You're not Yakov, we can all just share the rink."

 

"No … just our corner, rest of the rink do whatever the hell you want with."  His ankle was all wrapped up, but he was still on the ice with Mila and Dima as Yuri tossed his jacket onto the boards, now ignoring everyone else so that he could just have some peace and quiet.

 

Humming the Rachmaninoff piece, Yuri was moving through the intro to Mila's program.  There weren't any jumps this early in the program so no reason that Yuri couldn't do it.

 

As they kept working through it, Mila noticed that people were watching and she also knew that her temporary coach was doing as good of a job on the program as she was -- easily.  He had been the one who designed the program after all.

 

Yuri moved through it one more time before standing there to hum out the music, knowing the piece by heart, even if he hadn't been her coach all year.

 

After that, he moved onto Dima, leaving Mila to work through her spins.  Not only were they getting used to the ice, but they were also practicing the parts that he really needed to get them to perfect to keep the scores up.  

 

After jump work with Dima, he moved back to Mila, throwing himself into spins and helping her through the hardest of hers for the program.  He was exhausted by the time the hour was up and he moved off the ice to just lie on a bench flat on his back with wet hair still clinging to his face.

 

Mila moved to him, frowning softly, "You need to take it easier."  She was exhausted as well from that, taking a sip of her water before handing Yuri his own bottle.  

 

As Dima sat down near him, the young alpha leaned over to inhale.  "New shampoo?" Of course, some people messed with their scent by using different shampoos -- but Yuri knew what it was.

 

"Yeah.  JJ likes it, and it was what I packed."  He really hoped that Dima was dumb enough to buy that.

 

"Oh, I bet it's something alphas like.  It smells good."

 

Yuri ignored the rest of whatever Dima was saying as he forced himself to sit up and move to the training area where they had been stretching earlier.  "Stretch both of you." He was almost certain he had scent blockers in his skate bag, and he knew he needed them right now. It was too dangerous not to find a private corner right now and spray himself down.

 

The rest of the day went well, managing to get through it and have his skaters both ready to perform tomorrow.  He didn't know how he'd manage three more weeks of doing this. There were two more competitions plus getting through this one before he could go and see JJ.  He missed the man.

 

Men's were first, and Yuri was in jeans and a suit jacket, his coaching credentials around his neck as he made sure Dima's short program went off well.  Dima was in fifth place after the short -- for Europeans, that was incredibly good for the young man.

 

Later that night, the same procedure was repeated for Mila -- she did better, managing second place once everyone had finally skated.  It was a long day with both men's and women's singles happening.

 

It left him with no time.  He hit his bed that night and was instantly asleep.

 

Thursday was pairs and dance so Yuri was able to just bring Dima and Mila to the hotel gym, working on them with stretches and balancing.  They didn't have a chance to get onto the ice again before the long programs.

 

Friday, they had their long programs and then the dance and pairs had their's Saturday -- in the evening the gala would happen.  Yuri was done. He didn't want to be here anymore, but he knew he had to be.

 

Yuri spent Thursday night watching movies with Mila, it helped her relax before a big competition, and for her, this was more than likely one of her last big competitions.

 

Eventually, she left for her own room and Yuri was left to look through his social media.  What he hadn't assumed was that he would still have fans. Well, maybe a few very loyal fans, but not the masses that he seemed to still have.  That they would pull out their cat ears and critique his public skating with Mila and Dima the other day was unexpected.

 

There were two main theories.  One, that his injury was worse than he had let on.  The other was that he was going to be staging a comeback.  The comeback people focused on his spins, showing how he still had all of his range of motion and comparing his coaching style of being very hands-on and demonstrating the moves to the more typical style of the other Russian coaches where they just stood there and yelled.

 

Eventually, he fell down some social media hole where he was reading about how either he was going to defect to Canada or JJ was going to defect to Russia and they'd be a skating power couple.  He liked those stories better than the people who decided that he would be competing against JJ -- viciously competing.

 

He managed to fall asleep, even if the scent of the baby was gone from his jacket, the room still smelled like Mila, and she was a very relaxing omega scent to him.  His brain registered her more as a sister than anything else.

 

Before long, he was awake on the day of the free skate and headed downstairs, having been informed he had a package that was waiting for him.  When he saw it was a package from Canada, he grabbed it, smiling as he ran back up to his room while sending a text to Mila that he'd be a few minutes late to breakfast.

 

By the time Yuri reached the restaurant, he had a brand new scarf around his neck and seemed to have no intentions about removing it.  No, not with how amazing it smelt. JJ must have spent the whole night with it to have let it absorb as much scent as it had. The rest of the clothing items were set aside.  He was going to ration this out, but right now, he so desperately needed this.

 

He didn't say anything about the new scarf, and clearly, Dima had been suitably chastised because he didn't say anything either.  Yuri wasn't even upset when Christophe and his husband sat down -- then again, the baby was handed to him. Even his greatest enemy could have sat down there if they handed him a baby, let alone two people he was considering friends after all these years.

 

"When are Mila and Dima flying back to Russia?"  Christophe asked it as he watched Yuri eat yogurt in his alpha smelling scarf while holding the baby.  He wasn't going to tell Yuri that the man was being obvious if people just looked.

 

"They leave Sunday morning."  he gently brushed the soft hair back from the child's forehead, smoothing the disorderly locks down.

 

"And when do you fly out?"

 

"Monday afternoon.  It's a short flight and my skaters don't arrive until evening -- besides, it's Anya and Lyosha.  They are responsible."

 

"I was thinking.  We don't have many people in town we would trust her with, but if you wanted to spend the night at our house instead … if you'd be willing to babysit for a few hours.  I was hoping to take my husband on a date."

 

Yuri looked up as if to see if this were some sort of a trap.  He saw nothing but honesty from the Swiss skater.

 

"I could do that."  He actually really wanted to do that.

 

"Good, we'll work out details later.  I thought a night of being not in a hotel would be nice for you, even if it was in a strange house."

 

Finally, Dima couldn't handle it, "You want him to babysit?"

 

"Shush Dima.  Yuri is very good with babies,  Look at how happy she is." Mila smiled as she leaned over to press a kiss to a baby cheek.

 

This time Yuri just smiled  Yes, he was more than happy to babysit  Any excuse to hold her more. With that in his plans, he should be able to ration the clothes he had had overnighted to him even longer.

 

All too soon they had to leave though, gathering up their things to go to the rink. It would be a long day, but one made better by smelling both of JJ from the scarf and the baby.   Things didn't finish until ten at night and Yuri was exhausted. Christophe's husband had left hours ago with the baby, the day too long for the little one.

 

Yuri had had a good night.  Dima had placed 4th, which for him at a competition of this level was amazing.  Mila had exceeded her expectations as well. While not a gold, it was a silver. There was a congratulatory text from Yakov and then all three went to their hotel rooms to collapse in exhaustion.  Tomorrow was Saturday and the exhibition and gala They had almost made it through the event.

 

Yuri just stripped out of his jeans, they were uncomfortable after the long day.  He'd take a quick shower and get ready for bed. He was too tired to do much more than text JJ that he was going to sleep because he was exhausted.  He'd deal with planning for everything in the morning. He didn't have to wake up too early and everyone had been told to sleep in and order room service

 

The last day of Europeans, and Yuri was comfortable.  He had the scarf wrapped around him so he could smell it whenever he wanted and he was wearing jogging pants and a T-shirt.  There was no reason to be uncomfortable right now. He had breakfast -- scrambled eggs and toast in front of him and he was actually eating.  As much as he hated to admit it, it was having the scent of JJ that made his stomach less queasy. Hopefully, it would pass soon, but until then, he had JJ's scent.

 

Scrolling through social media he didn't see anything exciting reported.  That was good. Boring was good. The fact he and JJ were dating had been accepted well.  Then again, Yuri had treated it as such a matter of fact event that reacting to it seemed silly to most people.  Primarily their fans had been sending congratulations -- and a lot of digging up really old pictures of them. Remembering the pimple of doom that he had been trying to hide at that first Skate Canada was probably the worst part of it.

 

He knew he needed to dress up for tonight.  He hated it. A little before Mila was scheduled to come to his room, he grabbed his suit bag to pull out his 'coach clothes'.  Grumbling, he pulled on the pants and abruptly realized the pants were too tight. He walked over to the mirror, looking at himself in the reflection.  It couldn't be that he had gained enough weight that the pants didn't fit. He had just worn them not too long ago. Even with tugging and trying to reposition them, they still didn't seem to want to button.

 

"Fuck."  He was almost fifteen weeks though, and the pants had always been … well, they were a tad older.  He frowned as he looked at them some more. There wasn't anything to do about it -- what he did do was snap a picture of how the pants were short a good 2 cm from being able to be fastened.  Then he sent it to JJ without any comment.

 

He sent the picture to Yakov as well.  That would at least keep him from getting yelled at for not dressing up as much as Yakov wanted him to.

 

 

> << I'll figure this out for next week later, but for tonight, I'm sorry, I have to skip the full suit.

 

Yuri took a deep breath as he packed the pants back into the suit bag.  He pulled out his nicest pair of black jeans and pulled those on instead.  They still fit, but now that Yuri was thinking about it, they did seem a little snugger.  They were fine though. Adding a button up, a tie and the suit coat, he decided that was as close as he was getting.

 

As he fixed his hair, there was a knock on the door and Yuri let Mila in, giving her a hug and a sigh as she looked at him.  "Jeans? Yakov won't like it."

 

"Yakov is fine with it."  He smiled though as he showed her the picture, not at all surprised that she was reaching for his stomach almost instantly, trying to feel any difference.

 

"I still don't feel it?"  

 

Taking her hand and moving it down a little until it was positioned right, Yuri stood up straighter, "That hard part there.  That's … "

 

"At least most of your clothes still fit?"  She moved to kiss his cheek.

 

Just shaking his head, he grabbed his messenger bag with all the paperwork and his laptop in it.  "Yes yes, I know. Come on. Let's get to the rehearsal for the gala before Jean blows up my phone."

 

"You sent him the picture?"

 

"Of course I did.  That's who I took it for.  Only one person thinks me being fat will look sexy."

 

"Not fat, pregnant.  Now come on." She had her garment bag over her shoulder and her skate bag being dragged behind her.  They wouldn't be back until after the gala so they could get changed for the banquet. The one at Europeans was normally pretty nice.

 

They had barely gotten to the arena before Yuri's phone started to vibrate as the coordinator was going over everything.  Yuri knew Mila had this under control, so he just leaned over, whispering loud enough for a few people to hear in English, "I need to take this.  I'll be right back." Then he walked off to a corner to read his text from JJ.

 

 

> >> Is that what I think that is?
> 
>  
> 
> << You needing to buy me new pants because this is your fault?
> 
>  
> 
> >> What happened to 'Jean, I want a baby'
> 
>  
> 
> << I'm babysitting for Christophe tomorrow night.  Instead of staying at the hotel here an extra night, I'm going to stay in their guest room babysitting so they can have a date
> 
>  
> 
> >> is it wrong I find that kinda hot?
> 
>  
> 
> << Really?
> 
>  
> 
> >> uh huh.  I like seeing you happy and relaxed though
> 
>  
> 
> << I thought you liked seeing me all flushed and wanty
> 
>  
> 
> >> that too
> 
> >> Where are you at?
> 
>  
> 
> << The arena, they're going over the exhibition instructions so I snuck off while Mila pays attention.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I wish you were alone
> 
>  
> 
> << shhh …. It's only two weeks now until I see you
> 
>  
> 
> >> I can't wait
> 
> >> love you
> 
>  
> 
> << love you too

 

Smiling, Yuri made his way back to Mila's side to not really pay attention to anything.

 

This was an exhibition, she would enjoy it, he and Dima would cheer.  He couldn't get done with this fast enough though.

 

Everything went perfectly, and he ended up at the banquet with food and their table half occupied by Swiss.  Christophe, his husband, the baby, and their two skaters at the competition were there. Yuri hadn't seen much of the skaters.  Christophe was here with just one pair of ice dancers and they never were on the ice even near the same time as Dima or Mila. It didn't matter though. As everyone was eating, Yuri had ended up with the fussy baby.  The scent of baby enough to take care of his upset stomach without needing to resort to something scented by JJ. It was more discrete - or he at least hoped it was more discreet.

 

Sure, Yuri got a few glares from the other Russians here, but honestly, he didn't give a shit.  Assigned seating was for people who didn't know people -- most of them just ignored it. There were seven of them at the table, and with the baby's carrier on the eighth, people couldn't bother them too much without being obvious.

 

By the time Yuri was done eating the very non-memorable chicken dish that was served, the little girl had fallen asleep on his chest and he didn't seem as if he was going to move even as everyone else started to mingle and drink.  

 

It was amazing how much easier it was to wave off the alcohol when he was holding the baby.  Half the waiters assumed he wasn't drinking because of the baby, and the others he just had to threaten with death if they woke the baby.  

 

It was nice, Mila and Chris kept talking, Dima wasn't being an idiot, the two skaters the Giacometti's were training were polite.

 

Yuri was debating just falling asleep there when he heard Mila start to laugh as she held up her phone.  "So … when did you have your secret love child here?"

 

"Are you serious?"  Yuri leaned forward to read, and yes, someone had decided that the baby was his and for some reason, he and Christophe had had a secret baby together.

 

Pulling out his own phone as the baby started to fuss, Yuri handed the little girl over to her real birth father.  He tagged JJ into the conversation.

 

 

> [[ @JJLeroyskating Did you see this?  Seriously? I can't even help out a friend and give them a well-deserved break for an hour without people coming up with crazy stuff.]]

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, "At least if I tag the boyfriend in, they'll know it's not true.

 

The woman of the skating pair (and Yuri had already forgotten her name) was looking at him,  "So you really are dating Mr. Leroy?"

 

Before Yuri let himself get mad, he realized the girl looked starstruck.  "Yes …"

 

"Is he really as nice and polite and amazing in person?"

 

Yuri smirked at that, "He's a shit head, but he's my shit head."

 

"Yura!  Be nice to him, he's a perfect saint to put up with you."  Mila's laughter made it clear that this was an ongoing thing.

 

"I am being nice.  If I was being a brat I'd explain he still hasn't taken me on a proper date."  There was a troublemaking smile to him as he said it though.

 

"He flew out to Saint Petersburg to spend Christmas with you and he even went to church with you and Lilia.  That is better than a date."

 

"Still not a date."

 

"You are horrible, Yura.  Such a brat." Maybe she wasn't showing the proper respect for her coach.

 

"But I'm Jean's brat."  The smile proving that was the line all of this had been leading to.

 

As Mila rolled her eyes the other female skater giggled.  "We'd been all wondering why JJ seemed so happy after he returned from Canada.  Finding out he had a boyfriend made so much sense."

 

"We?"  Yuri tilted his head at that part.

 

"All the JJ Girls."

 

"You're a JJ Girl?"  Oh, this was interesting, Yuri leaned forward to look at her a little better.

 

"He is such an amazing skater, and his jumps are so impressive.  Not to mention all the good he does, and have you heard him sing?" The girl was clearly getting excited.

 

"Of course I have.  Naked in my shower."  Yuri said it as if it were absolutely no big deal as if it were normal to say such things.

 

The girl turned bright red and Christophe started laughing, "See.  Never ask questions you don't really want the answer to."

 

"Yura be nice."  Mila was laughing though as she said it.

 

Dima was shaking his head as he sipped at his champagne, "You didn't have to see them sucking face at the rink."

 

"Yes Yes Dima, I kissed my boyfriend, how horrible of me."  Yuri's eyes were rolling as he said it.

 

"Not just the kissing, but the hands and the looks and the …"

 

"That's so romantic."  The girl spoke up, giving Yuri the dewy-eyed look now.

 

Yuri shook his head as he looked back to Dima, "Well, get used to it.  You're going to see a lot more of Jean."

 

"It is so adorable that you call him Jean."  The girl had to add in her comment again.

 

"See, Dima.  It's adorable."  Yuri was starting to like having Christoph's one skater around.

 

"And you're so good with babies, oh I so hope …"  She trailed off as if she realized telling Yuri he should have JJ's babies was overstepping a little.

 

Yuri didn't say anything though.  Instead, he just smiled. Maybe people would take the announcement better than he thought.  "I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long month and Mila and Dima are old enough to be able to be up by ten without me babysitting so they can get to the airport."

 

"We'll pick you up at eleven?"  Christophe looked over to the blond Russian, smiling.  It was nice to see Yuri happy and calm.

 

It was so late that Yuri went right to sleep, he'd need to wake up early to make sure Dima and Mila made it to the shuttle -- well, mostly Dima.  Mila was a perfectly functioning human being. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't need to worry at all. Mila had not only gotten Dima to the airport after Skate Canada, but she had also gotten Yuri's drunk ass there as well.  The more he thought about it though, the more he missed Skate Canada. No, the more he missed JJ.

 

* * *

 

The next day went by in a blur.  He got everyone checked out of the rooms, made sure no one forgot anything, said a few words about how proud he was of his skaters to the press, took a selfie with Dima and Mila, and then once they were gone, waited the few minutes in the lobby before Christophe could come to get him.

 

It would be nice spending a night not in a hotel room -- even if it was a strange apartment.  He wouldn't have to hear the noise of people going up and down the elevator all night. Somethings were important, and that was one of them.

 

It seemed like he had hardly been in the Giacometti house for a moment before it was late afternoon and the little baby girl was asleep on his chest as Christophe and his husband were leaving for a date -- and yes, Yuri had been made to promise multiple times that he would call them if anything went wrong.

 

Finally, the house was quiet.  Taking out his phone, he took a picture of the baby sleeping on his chest.

 

> << [Picture of a little baby girl sleeping on Yuri's chest with her head tucked against his shoulder]
> 
> << Could I take a more typically omega picture than this?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I think you look relaxed, and she's beautiful.
> 
>  
> 
> << I am and she is.  A break from the hotel is nice, and I was getting ready to kill Dima.  He is so stupid!
> 
>  
> 
> >> Worse than Pasha?
> 
>  
> 
> << Oh a million times worse.  Pasha is at least… Pasha tried to help.  Dima -- Dima I wanted to hit.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Do you want a girl or a boy?
> 
>  
> 
> << I want a healthy
> 
>  
> 
> >> My parents are convinced it's going to be a girl
> 
>  
> 
> << Is that bad?  And why do they think that?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I would have no problem with a girl or with a boy.  
> 
> >> They just assume because you're an omega
> 
>  
> 
> << Seriously?  The percentages are almost equal if the dad is an alpha.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I know.  
> 
>  
> 
> << I thought you didn't know a lot about omegas?
> 
>  
> 
> >> I might have done some research
> 
>  
> 
> << Research?
> 
>  
> 
> >> Like your bed is super soft
> 
>  
> 
> << That's not an omega thing, that is a … I like to be comfortable
> 
>  
> 
> >> Well, I got one of those mattress toppers for my bed so that you're more comfortable in two weeks
> 
>  
> 
> << Because I'm injured not because I'm an omega
> 
>  
> 
> >> Because I wanted to remind you of how you feel in your bed
> 
>  
> 
> << OK, I'll accept that answer.
> 
> << Miss you
> 
>  
> 
> >> Miss you too

 

Yuri sat up as the baby started to fuss.

 

> << And she's waking up so I had better get her something to eat before I have an upset baby instead of just a grumbly baby to deal with
> 
>  
> 
> >> Love you
> 
>  
> 
> << Love you too.

 

While Yuri put the baby in the bouncy chair in the kitchen to warm up a bottle, he also posted to social media

 

> [Picture of him, Dima, and Mila all smiling with a pile of luggage]
> 
> Europeans is over, they're headed home.  I am headed to Egna to meet up with my juniors.  Let's keep the winning streak going.

 

It was a good picture and professional enough.  No one expected him to be Yakov after all.

 

Posting the picture also took his mind off of how soon he'd be taking care of a baby that was his.  He knew he was lucky that JJ wanted to be involved. He knew he was even luckier that JJ had real feelings for him.  If they could make this work -- no, he wasn't going to go there yet. He really wanted to.

 

* * *

 

After successfully babysitting and then having one of the best night's sleep he had ever had, he closed his eyes.  All too soon he'd have another competition and then another.

 

Egna had gone more than well.  Anya and Lyosha had gotten gold in Juniors ice dance and that resulted in several pictures on social media.  Since the competition was only juniors, there were hardly any members of the press there. By the time it was over, Yuri was almost out of clothes that smelt like JJ, but he'd been eating all week so maybe the morning sickness was over.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, the last of the back to back competitions was about to happen.  Yuri walked through the airport in Sophia feeling exactly how tired he was.  This was now the fourth competition since he had been home. Lyosha and Anya had only been walked to the plane that would take them back to St. Petersburg where Yakov would pick them up at the airport.  Yuri had taken a different flight out of Reykjavik to get to Sophia. Now, Yuri was waiting in the airport for Pavil and Stefaniya to arrive. Last week's excitement of his pair's skaters getting a high enough score that they'd be able to participate in one of the challenger events of their choice as seniors instead of juniors next season was forgotten.  

 

Yuri flopped down onto a chair as he waited for their plane to come in, knowing Yakov had gotten them to the airport a few hours ago.  For a minute, Yuri closed his eyes as he sat there in the uncomfortable seats, a pillow clutched to his body as he waited.

 

What seemed to be seconds later, he felt someone snuggle up to his side and he opened his eyes, realizing almost instantly who was next to him.  He wrapped an arm around Stefa, "Did Pasha behave?"

 

"I'm right here, old man."  Pavil cocked a hip as he glared at Yuri.  He sighed though, every instinct in him screaming to be nice and protect the pregnant omega.

 

Yuri stood up, looking from one skater to the other and then his own luggage.  One suitcase and a skate bag. He'd perfected packing light in his life. It was still cheetah print though.  "Yeah yeah, let's get you both to the hotel. We have a day to rest and then Stefa, your short program. We need to find out the time."

 

Pavil reached down and threw Yuri's skate bag on his own shoulder as he dragged his own down to the baggage carousel as the three of them walked -- he wasn't going to admit he was being nice as he carried the cheetah print skate bag.

 

Pavil stayed at Yuri's side the entire time from the airport to the shuttle bus to the hotel, walking near his coach as they made their way past the press, and Yuri didn't even call him on being a 'typical Alpha' with how protective he was acting.

 

There wasn't much press at this event.  It was only for Juniors and it was the same week as four continents so all the major news outlets had their top tier coverage there.  They went straight to front desk just getting their room keys before Yuri had the spare keys all marked and in his possession. He always kept a room key for each of his skaters.

 

"OK we'll drop off all the shit in the rooms then get food at the restaurant, so both of you get ready and meet me there."  He opened his own room knowing his students were on either side of his -- he trusted them as far as he could throw them. He had learned that from Yakov -- and knowing what he had gotten away with when he had been a skater.

 

Pavil left his bags in the hallway for a second to set Yuri's skate bag in the man's room.  As soon as his skater's left, Yuri started opened up his carry on and pulled out his laptop and other chargers to get set up in the room.  He threw a quick text to JJ right before he left to grab a table at the restaurant.

 

> << Hey.  I'm checked into my room here.  Just wanted you to know. Pasha and Stefa are meeting me at the restaurant for dinner
> 
>  
> 
> >> I'm at the hotel for four continents it's still early though, want to call after dinner?
> 
>  
> 
> << Yeah, I'd like that
> 
>  
> 
> >> love you

 

Yuri only paused for a moment before typing it back, a smile on his face as he got into the elevator, not even looking up from his phone to see who else was in there.

 

> << love you too

 

He showed up to the restaurant in loose jogging pants and his Team Russia jacket.  Last week he had spent the entire time holding something in his arms so that no one would be able to get a photo of his stomach.  For dinner, he was hoping that just having the jacket would be enough.

 

As soon as Pavil and Stefaniya sat down, he leaned over to Stefa, "I need to you constantly have your team jacket on you and whenever you see me hand it to me to hold, OK?"

 

She looked confused even as Pavil was flagging down a waiter by picking up Yuri's empty water glass, clearly needing to get his coach some water.  Yuri was almost ready to just give up this farce, people were going to figure it out sooner rather than later. After his pants had stopped fitting at Europeans, he felt like his stomach was trying to catch on up for lost time.  Sixteen weeks pregnant was not something his frame was very good at hiding.

 

"I'm starting to look pregnant."  The words were just whispered to Stefa and he saw her eyes comically get wide.

 

"Of course!  I will! Don't worry."  She was near bouncing in her chair as the water glasses were filled and they were given menus.  

 

Yuri was positive this was not going to be able to be kept a secret.  Pasha actually took the menu from the waiter and handed it to Yuri, not letting something go straight from a stranger to his coach.  Yuri knew he'd have to talk to Pasha, but for the moment, it was a little nice to have someone doing that.

 

Then Yuri realized what he was thinking.  He was not going to be the type of person who let themselves become helpless the second they were pregnant -- never mind he was nearly halfway through his pregnancy by this point.  "Pasha. Behave."

 

The young man who was their waiter just smiled at Yuri, "Oh, but it must be so nice to have an Alpha being protective."

 

That was the moment that Yuri remembered this was one of the countries with fewer rights for Omegas.  He was spoiled in some ways having been born in Russia. Every gender and secondary gender had the same rights in Russia in every aspect.  Marriage, property, education -- everything. Traveling as much as he did with skating was a very clear reminder that things were not that way everywhere.  In a few countries, he wouldn't have been allowed to have an apartment. In some, he wouldn't have been allowed to live alone without an alpha.

 

Not wanting to say anything rude, Yuri just smiled to the waiter, hoping they could get through dinner quickly.

 

After dinner, they went straight to the check in for the event, getting everyone's credentials while Yuri continued to hold his jacket over his stomach.  The loose clothes should have been enough to hide anything as well, but he wasn't taking chances.

 

When they got up to Yuri's room afterward, Stefa couldn't help herself.  As soon as the door closed, she was bouncing. "I want to see, I want to see, I want to see."

 

Knowing it was easier to just give up right away because he knew he would lose, Yuri pulled up his shirt enough that Stefa and Pasha could see that if Yuri was wearing his normal tighter clothes, it would be very obvious.  While the first weight gained had seemed to go directly to his rear, everything since then appeared to be stomach and only stomach. There was no way to mistake this for anything but what it was.

 

"Oh -- wow."  As Stefa reacted with joy, Pasha was stunned, looked at Yuri."  Yes, he had known, and yes he had seen ultrasound pictures and his nose kept telling him that Yuri was pregnant, but seeing his coach actually showing was an entirely different experience.

 

"I'm going to send you guys back with some of my clothes and my skate bag.  I'm not going to need it while I'm in Canada and it'll make the flight a little easier to have one less thing."

 

"Has JJ seen yet?"  Pasha's question still holding a stunned tone.

 

"I'm going to surprise him.  He hasn't seen a picture since I couldn't fit into my pants at Europeans.

 

"That was only a week and a half ago?"  Stefa's confusion was clear.

 

"Well, my jeans still fit a week and a half ago as well.  Now you both get your rest, Stefa you compete tomorrow. Pasha, you're the morning after.  Let's do good. You are both good enough to be in seniors next year, so let's go into next year strong."

 

By the time the two skaters left, Yuri was exhausted, that didn't stop him from texting JJ though.

 

> << We're all checked in here and have all our paperwork done.  I am so tired.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Hey, baby.  We got checked into the hotel earlier.  I can't pick up anything for another hour or so.  I think my parents are excited to see you when you get here though.
> 
>  
> 
> << I hope so.  I'm traveling light to see if I can get in earlier with standby.  No promises.
> 
>  
> 
> >> As early as you can get here, you know I want to see you.
> 
>  
> 
> << I know.  I don't want to be clingy, I just miss you.  I know the doctor says this clingy thing is normal.  
> 
> << I have an appointment for the day I get back to Russia too.  I'm starting to have an easier time eating.
> 
>  
> 
> >> Good, you know I was worried.  
> 
>  
> 
> << video?

 

The incoming request was almost instant

 

JJ was on the screen as soon as Yuri accepted, smiling with his hair flopped in front of his face.

 

Whether he wanted to be clingy or not, Yuri was smiling when he saw JJ.  He hadn't expected his hormones to mess with his feelings this much. Yuri had to warn him though, "I'm going to try to keep everything a secret until I see you in a few days, but …"

 

"But what, baby?"  JJ's voice was so soft, the tone enough to make Yuri relax even more.

 

"My jeans don't fit now either.  I am pretty much stuck in leggings and jogging pants only."  He bit his lip then as he let his voice drop to just whisper, "And it's kinda obvious if I'm not in layers and carrying something.  Stefa is going to be handing me her jacket constantly."

 

Swallowing, JJ sat up a little straighter.  "Can I see?"

 

"I was going to surprise you when I get there."  

 

"I …"  JJ didn't want to ask, but he really wanted to see.

 

"Jean?"  Yuri stood up, carrying the phone with him as he walked to the hotel bathroom.

 

"Yura?"  He was clearly confused, just watching Yuri.

 

Carefully, Yuri set the phone on the counter, making sure the shower was as in view as possible.  Then, without saying another word, he turned around to unzip his jacket and toss it towards the main part of the room before pulling off the T-shirt so JJ could see his back.

 

It was still early in Canada -- but JJ only had plans to order room service.  That could wait. This was much more important. He watched without saying a word as Yuri walked towards the shower, taking off his jogging pants to leave him in just a pair of black boxer briefs.

 

He looked back over his shoulder, knowing that JJ was watching intently, but he didn't turn around all the way.  His body still hiding his stomach from JJ's view. Arching his back, he let his hands run through his own hair before he pulled it up to show JJ his neck, tilting just enough so that the slight bruising still over his scent gland could be seen.  No, it wasn't a real mark, and it was fading, but still, it was something.

 

JJ felt his pulse race, even if he was half a world away, JJ's body didn't understand that.  That was his omega, nearly naked and with a mark fading. He desperately wanted to be there.

 

Without saying anything, Yuri pulled the black fabric down, standing next to the shower, perfectly naked but with only his back showing to JJ.  Then, he reached down to start the shower, smiling as he looked back over his shoulder again -- still not saying anything though.

 

Once the water had heated up, Yuri stepped into the stream, letting it run down his body as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo, starting on his hair, the shower curtain wide open as he let JJ watch him -- but only from behind.

 

He then grabbed his body wash and started to run his hands over his body.  As he rinsed away the body wash and the shampoo, he stretched his arms over his head, lengthening his torso as much as he could before turning a perfect slow circle, his stomach exposed to JJ for only a few seconds, but he did let him see.

 

He heard the gasp from the phone even over the sound of the shower.  With a smile, he put the conditioner into his hair, turning to look over his shoulder at the phone again, "You're buying me clothes when I get there, right?"

 

"I could just keep you naked in my bed all the time."  Yuri had no doubts that JJ would buy Yuri anything he wanted.

 

"Mmm, you could.  But I still would need clothes to go home in."  Once the conditioner was rinsed out, Yuri turned off the water and then stepped out of the shower, letting JJ see him again as he walked towards the phone.  

 

Now that JJ had seen already there was no reason not to do the same stretching motion closer to the phone and without the water hiding anything.  "I can't even get my loosest pair of jeans on."

 

That Yuri's body had changed that much in not even four weeks was a surprise.  "Sixteen weeks?"

 

"Sixteen weeks, one day."  Yuri smiled more as he wrapped his hair with a towel.

 

"Can you feel the baby moving?" JJ's fingers were trailing along his phone screen, just watching Yuri.

 

"I can.  I don't think you can yet.  Maybe soon?" He picked up the phone and walked back to the bed, lying down on the blankets without bothering to towel off.

 

"I can't wait until you're here."

 

Yuri smiled as he heard that softness in JJ's voice, he loved that softness.  He loved it so much. "Soon, Jean. Soon. I miss you."

 

"Miss you too."

 

"I'm so tired though I need to sleep."  Yuri rolled onto his side, plugging the phone in to charge as he did.

 

"You do.  Get some rest, baby.  I'll see you soon." He blew a kiss to Yuri.  

 

As the phone connection ended, JJ was left staring at the screen of his phone.  Yuri was right, this was at the point where hiding it was going to be hard. He needed to talk to his parents.  He didn't want to. He knew they were still mad and disappointed in him. They were even more mad that JJ didn't feel a single bit of remorse for the baby or for Yuri.  He loved them and wanted them both.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love :)
> 
> My twitter and tumblr are both always open for questions and comments
> 
> my twitter ([scribblesITM](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)) or my Tumblr ([scribbles in the margins](http://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com))


	8. Four weeks, four competitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this should continue to be a little less than every two weeks.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading this :)

 

 

> [Isabella Yang, Nathalie Leroy, and Alain Leroy at the short program competition for the 4Cs]
> 
> Has Canada's favorite celebrity alpha couple gotten back together?  Isabella Yang spending the Four Continents with Jean-Jacques Leroy's parents.

 

It was just after the completion of the short program for Stefa when Yuri felt his phone vibrate.  He wrapped her coat around her without looking at his phone, keeping her right in front of him as he walked her down to the warm-up area.  Pavil was there, he'd skated earlier today and was in second place for the men after his short program. He shouldn't be there, he should be up in the stands.

 

Right now, Stefa was in first, there were two more people to skate in the short though for the women.  "What are you doing here?" Yuri grabbed some papers to hold them to his body as he stayed in the corner with his two skaters, not trusting his own jacket to cover everything.

 

"Trust me, do not look at your phone until after we are out of here."  There was no joking in Pavil's tone, he was much too serious as he looked at his coach.

 

"What happened?"  Without even thinking, he was grabbing his phone.

 

"No --"  Pavil snatched the phone from his hands, "back to the hotel."

 

Stefa had changed into her shoes and thrown on joggers to keep her legs warm and a hoodie to go under her jacket to keep the rest of her warm.  The skimpy light blue costume she wore for her short was beautiful, but not warm at all.

 

"Pasha, give me my fucking phone."  The words were a low growl coming from him as Yuri glared up at his skater.

 

He didn't want to, but Pasha handed the phone over, the look much too serious.  For as much of an alpha as he was, he was still young and Yuri was very aggressive.

 

"Coach Yuri, maybe we should listen to Pasha?"  She was clinging to Yuri's arm even as she discreetly tried to keep him from looking at his phone.

 

"Please don't."  Pavil tried asking nicely, but he knew Yuri was going to look.

 

As Yuri's phone screen lit up, the notification glared at him, and he had the article open in just seconds.  He didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood there, looking. Isabella Lang was with JJ's parents -- at the four continents.  She was there, clearly as their guest, and he saw how JJ's mother held onto the woman's arm and the smile in their faces. JJ's parents adored Isabella.  The same parents that had never seen fit to say a single word to Yuri.

 

He didn't even realize that Stefa was picking up his phone after he dropped it and throwing her skate bag over her shoulder.  "We are going to the hotel now." For a girl that never was assertive, the tone was one of pure command. The clipboard Yuri had been holding was grabbed by Pavil as he took one of Yuri's arms and Stefa had the other as they somehow got Yuri to the shuttle as quickly as possible.

 

Everyone was still staying at the arena to watch the last skaters, so their ride back to the hotel was just them on the little bus -- Yuri would never know that Pavil had slipped the driver money to leave right then so it stayed just them on the bus.

 

Yuri didn't really realize much of anything until Pavil was unlocking the door to Yuri's room, Stefa had grabbed the key from his pocket.  Once they were in the hotel room, Yuri felt his knees give out and he landed on the floor, both of his skaters looking at him with pure uncertainty.

 

"I am going to kill him."  Surprisingly the words were not from Yuri's mouth but Pavil's.  "That man is dead, how dare he…"

 

"It can't be.  Jean wouldn't …"  but even Yuri could hear his voice trailing off in uncertainty.  Maybe he was wrong. He hadn't even been sure that JJ would have any interest in his child.  He hadn't known if they were dating -- maybe those few days in Saint Petersburg had been some sort of lie.  Maybe he had just wanted sex. Maybe JJ had only acknowledged their relationship because of the leaked picture -- no, actually that was not a maybe.  There had been no plans from them to acknowledge it before the picture had leaked. They were going to 'talk about it' once he got to Canada, but Yuri didn't know what that meant.

 

"I'll kill him."  Pavil was still clearly plotting death.

 

Stefa walked closer to Yuri, moving to sit with him on the floor and wrap him in her arms.  She wanted to keep him safe and happy. As she looked up at Pavil, the young alpha shook his head.  He was still so mad.

 

"Has he skated yet?"  Yuri couldn't think, he needed his phone but now he wasn't sure where he had put it.

 

"He just got off the ice."  Stefa had her own phone in her hand as she let her head rest on Yuri's shoulder.

 

"Where is my phone.  That ass hole, fucking shit head…"  As Yuri continued to swear and curse about JJ, he grabbed his phone, sending the article in a text to JJ's phone with a 'What the fucking hell is this?'

 

As Yuri sat there, he saw so many notifications alerting.  All of his social media was going insane as that photo and article made the rounds.

 

Yuri knew he shouldn't look, but he did anyway.  He knew where all of JJ's fans hung out online.

 

 

> #JJ.isabella.4.evah - Oh I knew that they'd get back together.  Look at how happy. Does she have a ring yet?
> 
>  
> 
> #JJs.ass.is.my.life - <<old picture form when JJ and Isabella were dating>>
> 
>  
> 
> #Canadaskategodlove - I wish I had a guy that looked at me like he looks at her
> 
>  
> 
> #JJ.isabella.4.evah - Thank god that shit with that angry has been is over.  JJ deserves someone as amazing as Isabella
> 
>  
> 
> #Wet4JJ98 - I know right! I never believed for a minute he'd seriously date that thing, I mean fuck, sure, but date?  Never.
> 
>  
> 
> #JJisamazing - Hey, he looked happy in that picture that was leaked though
> 
>  
> 
> #Canadaskategodlove - he probably got his dick sucked by a slut!

 

Yuri tossed the phone aside, that was more than enough of that.  He didn't know how any of his own fans were reacting. He didn't want to know.  If they had turned on him too, he didn't know how he'd manage it.

 

Stefa stood up, "Pasha?  Stay here with Yuri, I'm going to get some things from my room."  Her worried glance to the young man was more than enough for him to agree as he tried to get Yuri to sit on the bed.  He'd never seen his coach fall apart like this. He'd never seen any adult fall apart like this.

 

As Stefa ran to her room, Pavil sat next to Yuri, pulling him into him to hold him tightly, "Shhh, it's going to be OK.  We're here for you. Promise." Every protective instinct in his body was fully engaged right now. His hand gently brushing along Yuri's hair when he saw the phone on the floor start to vibrate.

 

At the custom ringtone he had set up for JJ, Yuri started to shiver.  He had to be strong enough for this. Standing up, he took a deep breath as he grabbed his phone.  Even if he was shaking, he didn't let it show in his voice as he answered. "Do I even want to know your explanation for that?"  He had the phone set to speaker.

 

"Yura.  I don't know why my parents have her here.  Her parents know my parents, so -- I really have no idea.  I didn't invite her, I promise."

 

Yuri could hear the sound of the arena in the background.  He knew that JJ had to be there though, it was too soon from the end of his skate for him to have made it over to the hotel.  "You didn't know or you didn't invite her? Did you know she would be there?" He was trying so desperately to keep his voice calm.

 

"I didn't invite her.  They had said something about her being in town, but I did not know they'd be sitting with her and -- I have no idea where the people in that article got their ideas.  We -- we went public with dating." JJ's voice stayed soft as he tried to calm down Yuri.

 

"But you knew she would be there."  The tone was pure ice as Yuri straightened up, knowing Pavil's eyes were never leaving him as the younger man sat on the bed worried.

 

"I didn't think she'd be in the stands with them and I didn't think it would be a big deal?"

 

"Did you read what your fans are saying?"  Now Yuri's tone was becoming dangerous.

 

"Yura, no, I haven't -- I -- whatever they are saying, I love you, I love the baby, I want you not her.  I love you, not her."

 

"You … "  And that was what broke Yuri, hearing that softness in JJ's voice and he couldn't.  He just shook his head, holding the phone out to Pavil. He couldn't talk anymore. He wanted to believe that JJ loved him.  He wanted to believe the JJ wanted the baby. He desperately wanted to be the one that JJ loved. His hand went to the fading mark on his neck.  Without it being a true bond, it had healed and faded, looking more like a hickey than a bond after all these weeks. It's fading was still enough to leave a piece of him feeling empty though, a reminder of the distance between him and JJ.  He was going through his faux-bond ending while so far away - the hormones and now this just made it near unbearable.

 

"This is Pavil."  The young man sighed as he watched Yuri collapse just as Stefa got back to the room with a bag of her things as well as the pillows and blankets from her bed.  She was wrapping Yuri up, trying to keep him surrounded by her scent. If she could keep him surrounded by the scent of omega, maybe that would help.

 

"Is he OK?"  The concern was clear from the voice on the phone.

 

"No.  Are you an idiot?  He's unbonded and his mark has faded and he's pregnant."  Pavil nearly growled the words out. "If you are fucking with him, I am going to kill you."  

 

"I'm not.  I swear. Pavil -- should I fly there?"  It was halfway through the Four Continents.  It would screw up JJ being able to compete in worlds and would probably be a PR nightmare, but he was honestly asking.

 

Pavil shook his head, then realized he was on the phone, "No … just fix this.  We'll take care of him tonight. We don't skate tomorrow. Then we both skate Thursday."  Neither of them were eighteen and even with Pavil being an alpha, they'd need someone to be there to officially take care of them, they needed Yuri there.  "Then we all get on our planes Friday."

 

Pavil was already thinking as he watched Yuri try and pull himself together.  "I'm going to take care of your mate now. You fix this." Pavil had had enough, he hung up on JJ and then moved to get Yuri and Stefa on the bed.  As Yuri apologized for how he was handling this, Pavil told him it was fine. He was the alpha here, and clearly JJ was failing at taking care of his omega, someone had to make sure things were ok and clearly, that someone ended up being Pavil.

 

A night with Stefa and Yuri watching TV wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, something to get their minds off everything.  It was nice in a way -- like having a family. Yuri was almost like a bratty older omega brother. Stefa … well, maybe not a sister.  He'd take care of both of them tonight while Yuri pulled himself back together.

 

* * *

 

In Canada, JJ stood there looking at his phone.  There were more skaters to go, so he wouldn't know his ranking for the free skate -- but that didn't matter right now.  He stormed off to find his parents.

 

He found them up in the stands, and exactly as he expected, yes, Isabella was right there with them.  His mother and her were laughing and yes, JJ knew exactly what that looked like -- no wonder the reporters had said what they had said.  "Mother. May I speak with you, in private?"

 

"JJ, dear, sit with us.  Isabella is here, isn't that wonderful?  Why don't you join us?" Nathalie Leroy looked up at her son, making absolutely no movement to actually do as her son asked.

 

"Mother. I am not joking."  He knew the cameras were catching him looking mad.

 

Isabella stood up, walking over to JJ to attach herself to his arm as if it were completely normal.  He backed away, eyes wide and now looking even madder. "This is not funny. What are you three up to?"

 

JJ was looking from his mother to his father, trying to get answers about what was happening.

 

"JJ."  Alain stood up, "Let's leave the ladies here and go speak in private."  This was not a concession to what JJ wanted, this was only what Alain wanted and JJ had no illusions that his father was doing this for him.

 

"Fine."  He started to walk away, knowing his father was right on his heels as they moved to below the stands.

 

"JJ.  You are twenty-seven.  It is time for you to stop fooling around and to finally do what you are expected to do."

 

"What do you mean by that, dad?  Why is she here? Yuri saw a picture of the three of you.  All the media is hinting that Isabella and I are getting back together."

 

"Good, because you are."  Alain's arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his son.

 

"I am not.  You know what is going on with me and Yuri, and you go and pull this?  What is wrong with the two of you?" JJ turned, storming away to find his things.  He didn't want anything to do with his parents right now.

 

"Hopefully the baby looks like you.  We'll pay him. An omega surrogate for your first child.  You'll get to keep the baby. Sometimes things go wrong and the surrogate's genes get involved, even if it looks like him, no one will question it being your child JJ.  Your's and Isabella's. You will not be marrying an omega." He was chasing after his son, but there was nothing Alain could do once JJ reached security, telling them to stop his father from following him.

 

"You are being rash!  This is for your own good, son!"  Alain yelled the words from where the security person stopped him.

 

JJ kept walking, leaving his parents behind.  He didn't know how to fix this. Maybe it wasn't able to be fixed.  Maybe this was just too broken.

 

* * *

 

It was late by the time JJ got back to his hotel.  He had the locks to his room re-coded and made sure the hotel would not be giving them to his parents.  Right now, he did not trust his own parents at all.

 

He paused, if Yuri was asleep, he didn't want to wake him, but -- no, he needed to wake up the man.

 

He had to call.  He let his fingers run over the picture in his contacts before he was finally calling the number. JJ walked to the bathroom, taking off his jacket and tossing it to the floor.  This was so different than the last call from a bathroom, but he couldn't think of that right now. Last night everything had been perfect. Tonight -- tonight things were so broken.  

 

He hit the button to call Yuri, hoping it was answered, "Hey?"  The second he saw the call pick up, JJ felt worry and relief wash over him.

 

"Hey …"  It was clear that Yuri had just woken up.  Even as Yuri talked, he heard a female voice make an inquisitive sound and Pavil's voice in the background as well.

 

"How are you doing, baby?"  JJ didn't try to hide any of the concern that was in his voice.  He wanted Yuri to know how much he cared, how much he loved him.

 

"I … Pasha and Stefa are staying with me."  It wasn't good. It was clear that they were being protective of their coach.

 

"I'm sorry, baby.  I -- I didn't know my parents were going to do that.  Whatever they think is going to happen is not what is going to happen.  I love you, baby. I promise." The helplessness in his voice was clear.  JJ wanted to be there. He wanted to be close to Yuri, to his mate, to his omega, to the one carrying his child.

 

"Jean…."  Yuri sighed as he felt Stefa's arms wrap around him.  "I'm sorry. I'm stronger than this." He sighed.

 

"No, baby.  It's hard, they shouldn't have done that, and -- I'll get my fans to stop.  I don't know how, but I will."

 

"No, Jean, it's OK.  I'll -- I'm stronger than this."  He took a deep breath. "I … I believe you."  He had to. He had to believe in Jean. No matter what, he had to believe in JJ.

 

"Yura …  I'm going to do everything I can.  Please get some rest. Get some sleep, stay with them.  Pasha and Stefa will keep you safe." He had to believe that.  He needed to trust him.

 

"Jean.  I -- I am their coach.  I am not going to be weak, I am going to be here for them.  I am not going to be what your parents think I am. I am -- Jean.  I'll be OK."

 

JJ paused, uncertainty still clear.  "I trust you, baby. I'll call you in the morning, get sleep.  Get rest. Keep them close to you."

 

"Love you."

 

"I love you too."  As he hung up the phone, JJ felt his eyes watering.  His parents had done this. His family, the people that had loved him since he was a baby.  This wasn't Yuri's problem. Right now, Yuri was dealing with so much, he couldn't let his parents ruin this.  He wouldn't let them ruin it.

 

He didn't care that he was in first place for the 4Cs after the short program.  He had learned about upping his scores and had learned so much from watching the other skaters.  He'd always had such high scores, but now they were even better. He was twenty-seven though, he was approaching the end of his skating career,  However, this year, he was still at his prime. Maybe next year as well. Victor had stayed near unbeatable until twenty-nine and could have gone longer.  He didn't have much to prove. He had his clothing line. He had residuals from so many things. He had sponsors and plenty of money. He didn't need to skate still.

 

He wasn't ready to admit it, but he had a worst case scenario plan, and it was a Saint Petersburg apartment with heat that seemed to go out way too often.  It wasn't perfect, but his backup plan had Yuri, and that was all he needed.

 

After taking a shower and getting into bed, he pulled up his laptop.  He knew where all the skating chats were. Every skater he knew had sock accounts so they could keep track of what fans were saying.  What JJ knew though was that he really didn't want to see this. He had the sites bookmarked, the main sites where the JJ girls met online and chatted.  When he saw what they were saying, he knew why Yuri was even more upset.

 

It turned his stomach, seeing how they talked about Yuri.  There were a few who tried to defend the man, citing how happy JJ had looked kissing him.  That didn't stop most of them though. They wanted him with a proper wife, an alpha. They wanted him to have children and continue his family's tradition.  It made him sick. He had hoped they were past this, past the hatred of omegas and the discrimination -- but he knew he was hoping for too much. This was not going to go well, but JJ was going to do all he could to try and make it better.

 

After seeing what people were saying, JJ took to his twitter account.

 

 

> << I want to clear up rumors.  Ms. Yang and I are not dating, we have not resumed a relationship.  I was not aware she would be attending the competition tonight. However, I have seen what many who claim to be my fans are saying, and I do not appreciate that.  Yuri and I are in a serious and committed relationship. (1 of 2)
> 
>  
> 
> << While I understand this relationship might not be traditional. I love him. I ask my fans to respect that. I will make public comments about my relationship soon, but for now, I am trying to concentrate on representing Canada to the best of my abilities.  I do not need this distraction and frankly discriminatory reaction. (2 of 2)

 

He sighed as he sent the tweets.  Hoping this would settle things, but almost positive it wouldn't  He had to get some rest. He wasn't going to reply to any of his parents' calls or texts though.  He'd maybe talk to them tomorrow. Tonight, he kept their numbers muted as he went to sleep -- and it took so much longer than normal for his mind to calm enough to rest.  He wished Yuri was there, if he just had the man there with him, this would be so much easier. He couldn't fly off to Europe right now, no matter how much he wanted to

 

* * *

 

When morning came, Yuri was still between his skaters.  Stefa was curled up to him and Pavil was facing away, snoring lightly.  It was a king sized bed, they all fit. Maybe it wasn't the most traditional, but Yuri was feeling a lot better.  The shock of everything had worn off. It explained so much of why he had never actually spoken to JJ's family while the man had been in Saint Petersburg -- even though he had brought it up a few times.

 

He slid from the bed, leaving his skaters sleeping.  They deserved the sleep. He needed a shower. He felt like an idiot, he had cried.  He hadn't just cried, he had had a complete panic attack. It had been so long since he had done that -- in fact, his last real panic attack had been after his presentation before they put him on suppressants.  He wasn't going to do that again. Looking at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, he stripped down. Climbing into the shower, he let his eyes close, the water running over his body as he sighed. Hormones. He had never handled his hormones well and he knew it.  He had to be stronger than this. If JJ's parents and fans were going to think he was weak because he was an omega, he would prove them wrong.

 

As he let the water run over his body he sighed.  He knew this would happen eventually. He was an omega.  This was part of what he was. He was going to have a child.  That wasn't a weak act. That was a strength.

 

Drying himself off after the shower, Yuri frowned -- why did every change in his body have to happen over the course of a few days.  He knew that yes, his stomach had been growing for a while, he just hadn't shown JJ. It had just been slow. This though, this was more of an issue.  He pulled on a T-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror -- yes, there was no hiding this with just a T-shirt.

 

Pulling on the jogging pants, he walked out of the bathroom, the pants under his stomach and the T-shirt covering his torso, but much too tight and thin to hide anything.  

 

Stefa and Pavil were both sitting up in bed, one of them had turned on the TV and found a station replaying the events of last night -- and Yuri was very thankful that no one had reported on them leaving early.  

 

"News is good?"  As Yuri walked out he was acting as if nothing was weird.

 

"Shit.  You …" Pavil wasn't sure what to even say.

 

"Coach Yuri!  You … " Stefa was smiling though as Yuri walked to the side table to grab the room service menu.

 

"Who thinks we deserve breakfast in bed?"  Yuri climbed into bed. Maybe they hadn't seen him without three layers of clothes covering himself.

 

"Is this a way to put off figuring out how best to go out in public?"  Pavil tilted his head as he looked at Yuri, but that didn't also stop him from looking at the menu as well.

 

"That and I don't want to deal with people today?  Besides, you both were amazing yesterday."

 

Pavil shrugged, "You're the best coach I've ever had."  

 

"And me too, Coach Yuri."  Stefa through her arms around Yuri, smiling as she did.

 

"Maybe we can not tell Coach Yakov about last night?"

 

"Tell him about what?"  Pavil smiled as he looked over, "Assuming I can order whatever I want."

 

"Fine, anything you want."  Yuri just smiled though as they ordered food.  A day of relaxing was good. The tweet that JJ had put out last night had not hurt at all either -- and the replies it had received from the people that Yuri knew were appreciated.

 

They'd have press conferences after the skating tomorrow and that was going to be a problem -- for Yuri at least.  Then again, depending on how things went today, maybe they wouldn't be a problem.

 

After breakfast, Pavil went to his room to change and shower.  Since Stefa had all her things there, she just was going to use Yuri's bathroom.  They'd meet back here after. Rest and stretching was probably the best course for everyone today.  

 

When JJ called him, he grabbed the phone, "Hey."  

 

"How'd you sleep, baby?"

 

Yuri knew he was smiling as he heard JJ say 'baby', and yes, he knew he shouldn't like the pet names as much as he did -- but he really did.  "Actually good. Stefa and Pasha are both getting showers, we did room service breakfast in bed and I think we're all taking the day kind of easy -- or maybe they will.  I think I have to duck out for a few hours hours and get some clothes."

 

"Pants are already that tight?"

 

"Well, I'm fine in my leggings.  I have press conferences tomorrow and I need to find something to wear."  He sighed as he sat down on the bed, "I saw what your parents said. I am not going to be the weak omega that they think I am."

 

"I have no idea how anyone can think you are weak, baby.  I'm not going to let them keep up this crap over here, and I can't wait to see you.  I should get down to breakfast, but -- I needed to make sure you were ok first."

 

"I'm fine.  Love you, Jean."

 

"Love you too."

 

Yuri crawled back onto the bed after ending the call.  Yes, today was much better than yesterday. He was going to avoid the internet.  He'd let things settle. With nothing from JJ to fuel the Isabella rumors, and JJ actively moving to squash them -- it would be all right.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Yuri covered himself up in several layers.  The second he stepped out of the elevator, his plans changed.  The entire lobby was full of reporters. It seemed weird for just the last day of the pairs and ice dance but … then Yuri realized something.  They were not here for that. No, his mistake had been trying to leave the hotel without checking the internet first.

 

As the first reporters started to yell out his name, he froze in place.  Fuck. This was bad. This was so so bad.

 

Questions were being thrown at him, every crazy theory from him having already had JJ's love child to not actually being an omega.  THe questions about Isabella had him frowning. FInally, he just raised up a hand. "Quiet. Give me a second here." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending JJ a text

 

> << I am surrounded by Press - what should I say.

 

The reporters kept on yelling questions at him.

>  
> 
> >> I'm so sorry, baby.  Isabella is being a bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> << OK, I'm going to have to handle this my way.  Love you.

 

Yuri looked at the reporters as he held up  a hand. "I will make a statement. I will not be answering any questions.  Jean and I have been seeing each other since the Olympics. We are in a serious, monogamous relationship.  We are not talking to the press at this time about our personal life. Jean is very busy doing his best to represent his country in the Four Continents.  I am very busy here with my skaters. I can see a peaceful day is not happening, so I am going back to my hotel room and being thankful that the press is not allowed past the lobby."  He turned and walked back into the elevator, knowing that JJ would see that soon.

 

> << I didn't say anything bad.  I don't think I even said anything they didn't know.  I made a brief statement and walked back up to my room.  I'm going to need to see what I can do to be presentable though.  This is -- fuck, I should have ordered clothes to be delivered.
> 
>  
> 
> >> We'll make an announcement once you are here. Promise baby.  Love you.

 

He sighed and walked back into his room, "Stefa?  Can try borrowing a sports bra?" Maybe it was a little humiliating to need to borrow such things form his student, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

That night, he was sleeping alone in his room, hoping tomorrow went well -- in the morning, he'd be able to get his skaters on their early morning plane and then he'd be on his way to the Four Continents.  

 

* * *

 

The next day, they had to be at the arena in the morning.  He had his skaters packed up and ready to go. He moved them through the crowds, keeping Stefa in front of him as they walked to the bus to the arena.  He didn't answer any questions, but all of the reporters were still there.

 

He had no plans to come back here until later-- they had all their things.  Stefa was the first of the two, women before men this time. As Pavil stayed up in the competitor area of the stands, Yuri prepped Stefa.  It was so hot in the arena, but he had a long sleeved turtle neck on and a suit jacket over that, but he was still holding her jacket as much as he could. He was pointedly ignoring that he was wearing his only pants that fit him.  Jeans no longer worked, maybe no one would notice he was wearing leggings.

 

As he walked up the ramp with her, he leaned in, whispering, "You can do this.  I know they're going to introduce you as an omega, and say how you compare to other omegas like you can't compete with these alphas, but just remember you can.  You are amazing. You have skill and grace. I have faith you, Stefa. You said I have been your best coach, but you've been one of my best students. You can do this.  Just remember what you have learned."

 

She threw her arms around him, smiling and so happy.  "You are the best, Coach Yuri! I am going to make you proud!"  As she skated out onto the ice with a huge smile, he held onto the boards.   She didn't even have to try to make him happy, he was so proud of all of them.  

 

As she began her program, he knew it was the second to the last time she'd be doing this program -- and it was beautiful.  She was so flexible. She had excelled like few others at ballet, and in so many ways, her program mirrored his at her age.

 

The jumps were less difficult, but the form and the arms, it was beautiful.  If the judging was fair, and they had a very good chance of it being fair here, then she would have an amazing score.

 

He moved to the kiss and cry as soon as she was done, unsurprised that she skated to him as fast as she could.  He knew she'd launch herself and he just braced himself to catch the extremely happy girl. "You were amazing!"

 

"Did I make you proud!  Please? Did I?"

 

"Always, always."  He pulled her down to sit on the bench, holding onto her flowers as he put her jacket back on her.  As the scores were announced, both of them were stunned. He smiled as her entire face lite up.

 

"Coach Yuri! Look! Look!"  As her scores were announced, he hugged her.  Yes, this was very good. At the moment she was in first by a sizable amount with only one skater to go.  She was guaranteed a silver at least.

 

As he led her down to the back area to wait for the last skater to go, he tried to keep the flowers in front of him, anything to make it harder for people to see him.

 

By the time that they reached the back area, Pavil was there waiting for them.  They were both by Stefa as she saw the scores for the last skater -- and realized she had the gold.  As the girl jumped up and down, they congratulated her.

 

"Pavil, I want you to get changed and I will be back here as soon as we're done with the medal ceremony and the press conference.  If you need anything just call me. Stefa is done, so you're my priority now."

 

This was a good day.  As he walked his gold medalist up to the arena to watch her skate across the ice to the podium, carefully stepping up onto the middle platform. He didn't bother to hide his smile.  Yes, this was good. He had been worried that he wasn't going to adapt well to his retirement, but this -- this was good. In some ways, Yuri liked coaching more than skating.

 

He leaned on the boards, letting himself get comfortable as he took video of the medal ceremony.  He had social media now, it would be good to upload that. He was proud after all.

 

As they made their way to the after-event press conference, Yuri was uploading the video -- who cared if he went over his data plan this month.  This had been an amazing four competitions. So many medals. For Yakov to have someone he could trust with his skaters was an wonderful thing as well.  

 

As he sat down at the table, the center position reserved for them, he sighed, watching as everyone filed into the room.  Stefa was in her team Russia tracksuit with a huge smile on her face -- but he was holding the jacket. With the table in front of him it was probably safer, but sitting down made things more noticable.

 

While the first questions started out normal, soon the inevitable happened.

 

"Coach Plisetsky? Do you feel the skating drama between you and Mr. Leroy has negatively affected your skaters?"

 

Yuri actually sat up straighter.  "Excuse me?" Then he turned to Stefa, "Stefanya, dear?  Can you hold up you medal so the reporter there can see it?" He looked back to the reporter, "He seems to not understand that you won first place."  Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. "So do we all understand such questions are not appropriate for this press conference? I am not answering questions about me.  I am here to answer questions about Stefanya right now. She has had an amazing day and I could not be any more proud of her - both on the ice and off."

 

Shortly after that, he led Stefa back to where Pavil was warming up, giving the girl a hug before telling her to go to the up to the observation area.  She was laughing though, looking at her social media as she scrolled through everything she had been tagged in. "I want to stay here with the two of you."

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.  "Fine fine." He was busy helping Pavil stretch out.  "We have about an hour before it is Pavil's time so we'll just keep him warm up."

 

Pavil laughed, "Yeah she is just going to like and retweet all the pictures of her."

 

"Shush you.  Be good and do what I've taught you and you'll be doing the same thing.  You have a winning program and the skills to do it. Do it and you're on that podium."  Yuri wasn't looking at his own phone, right now he needed to be a coach and he couldn't let any of his drama with JJ and JJ's family affect them.

 

"Coach Yuri!  Look! Your butt liked my pictures!"  Stefa was holding out her phone.

 

Yuri stopped, looked over at her, and then just didn't say anything.

 

Pavil sighed, "What are you talking about Stefa?"

 

She showed him the phone, "Look at that."

 

Pavil brought a hand up to his face just shaking his head.  

 

Finally, Yuri looked over at it, "Are you serious?"  He took the phone, frowning and then laughing, "Oh god, look at that.  My ass really does look good."

 

"Someone seriously made a twitter as your ass."  Pavil was stunned that @yuriplisetskyass was an actual twitter.

 

Yuri grabbed his own phone as he nodded to Pavil, "Uh huh."  

 

"What are you doing?"  Pavil tried to glance at Yuri's screen as he was flipping through twitter.

 

"Following them and then liking and commenting on their posts, what do you think I am doing?"

 

"Coach Yakov is going to kill you."  Pavil just shook his head. At least Yuri was happy and honestly, it was funny.

 

They were all laughing by the time Pavil was ready for the ice.  Stefa had gotten the young man's hair perfectly spiked and gelled.  They all walked up to the arena together, because Stefa wanted to stay with them and having both the omegas nearby calmed Pavil.  As he skated out onto the ice, Yuri almost behaved. Instead, he took the same pose with a hip popped while he leaned on the boards.  It actually felt good on his hips to stand like that. The years of skating was hard on the joints and being pregnant didn't help.

 

He was watching as Pavil took his starting pose.  Honestly, Yuri loved this program. He had designed every last bit of it to take advantage of Pavil's strength and confidence, and today the young man was radiating confidence.  Some people thought an omega could not coach an alpha, and Yuri would admit -- there had been some difficult times. It was all worth it though as he saw his student move through the program, Yuri was smiling.

 

Then, the first jump of the second half and Yuri was standing up straight, his hands on the boards as he saw the man throw himself into a quad toe loop at the start of his combination instead of the triple it had been all year.

 

Yuri had not expected it.  He was so shocked though, "When did he do that?"

 

Stefa was laughing, "With Mr. Leroy, he did it while you were distracted, and they've been video chatting."  

 

Yuri bit his lower lip as he tried to not react too much for that, "Fucking hormones.  I am not going to cry." He managed, but that JJ had been doing that to help his students made him so happy.  

 

The program only got better with Pavil getting his spins perfect.  "Stefa, I think he did it. If we leave here with two golds … do you know what that means?"

 

"That my coach will be widely recognized as having had one of the most successful coaching debuts with his juniors ever?"

 

"Shush, it will mean all of you are going to be so anticipated in the senior circuit and I don't think I could be any more fucking excited about that happening."  As they both made their way over to the kiss and cry, Yuri ushed Stefa in with him instead of leaving her outside. Each of them sitting on either side of Pavil as they waited for his scores.

 

"I told Yuri about JJ, I knew he'd figure it out."  The girl was laughing as she has her phone out taking a selfie of the three of them.  

 

Pavil didn't bother to hide his grin.  "Like Yuri says. JJ's jumps are amazing."

 

"I think he means a different type of jumping."

 

"Stefa!  You're supposed to be the good one."  As the scores were announced though, it was clear that not only was Pavil in first place, but it was unlikely anyone would touch his score.  Yuri took a picture of the three of them, smiling.

 

> [[Stefa, Pavil, and Yuri smiling and looking into the camera with multiple bouquets of flowers]]
> 
> So far so good.  Couldn't be prouder of my skaters today.  Next year these two will be in seniors. It's going to be an exciting year.

 

When they reached the back area of the arena to watch the final competitor, Yuri hugged them both.  "I mean it. I'm proud of both of you."

 

"Coach Yuri!  You know what this means?  With all of us in Seniors, you have an extra month before we have competitions in the fall."  Stefa couldn't stop smiling as she said it.

 

Yuri's smile froze and then collapsed as he realized what that meant, looking at the two of them.  "Did all four of you plan this? And extra month if all of you made seniors?"

 

"July, August, September, and with luck a good chunk of October…"  Pavil didn't say that they had planned this, but he sure didn't say that they hadn't.

 

"I don't know what to say … "  Honestly, Yuri hadn't expected them to think of that, to work that hard for him to have an extra month.  "Yakov would have gone with you to …"

 

"Coach Yuri, but we're your students.  We want you to keep coaching us."

 

Maybe others would think Yuri hugging both of them was from the announcement that Pavil had won a gold medal.  It was so much more than that. When Pavil skated to the podium for his medal, Yuri couldn't stop smiling. Then again, no one expected him to not be happy.  His two skaters both had won gold.

 

One more press conference and one night and then he'd be on the plane to Canada -- and his secret plan was to be getting there before the exhibition skate.  With a little luck, he'd be there a lot earlier than that.

 

As he sat at the same table in the same seat as before, he was distracted, so much had happened today.  He wasn't thinking about holding something or hiding as much as he probably should have been. The questions remained about the skaters until the near the end, and Yuri had no lack of words to talk about how hard Pavil had been working.

 

"Mr. Plisetsky, we've heard about both of your skaters today, but last week, your other two students also won gold -- what do you have to say to the rumors that you are the new golden coach of Russia?"

 

"Oh, I am sure there are a lot of people that would disagree with that.  I have four extremely talented skaters who are more than willing to put in the hours of work.  I wouldn't trade any of them for anything. They're wonderful and amazing and I am hoping to have many years as their coach."  That was at least a question he'd answer about himself. As he walked off with Stefa and Pavil, he didn't notice a camera clicking.  It was a press conference, nothing was strange about a few photos.

 

That night he posted additional pictured of his two skaters with their gold medals, both pictures of just them and pictures of the three of them.  All they had was one final competition as Juniors and that one was in Russia. It was so close to the off season.

 

* * *

 

Four AM and they were in the lobby, earlier than even the press would expect.  Two hours later, he had his skaters registered with their gate agent and waiting for their plane that would be there in three hours -- and a back up number of another coach still at the hotel incase anything went wrong, but Yuri was getting on an earlier flight.  If he did this right, he'd be in Paris around nine. His direct flight at 7AM made the rest of this possible. His next flight boarded around eleven and it was scheduled to be on the ground in Toronto before two in the afternoon -- thankful the time zones were all in his favor.  This morning, he had woken up to see that JJ had won his competition, another gold medal at Four continents.

 

He'd be in the day before the exhibition -- JJ wouldn't be expecting him until the next day.  Without any unnecessary layovers, this was the fastest route. Yes, it was a little more, but it was worth it.

 

He tried to stay off of social media, just sleeping on the planes.  He was exhausted, and he had been so excited that it had been hard to sleep.  All he had with him was one carry on -- his skates had been sent back with Pavil and Stefa.   He was just dressed in jogging pants and a loose sweatshirt. He didn't want to jinx anything until he was certain he'd be there early.  At the Welcome to Canada sign, he took a picture of himself and sent it to JJ.

 

> [[Yuri smiling and pointing to the Canada on the sign.]]
> 
> I still have to clear customs but I got a much earlier flight and made my connection in Paris.  Where will you be in about two hours?

 

> >> You're in Canada already?
> 
>  
> 
> << That's what the sign says.
> 
>  
> 
> >> I -- yes, I will meet you in the lobby?  Is that good? Should I come to the airport?  I can come to the airport!
> 
>  
> 
> << I'll just grab a cab, I have the address for the hotel.  I'll see you soon. I'll text when I get the cab

 

He was so happy he was so close to JJ that Yuri had forgotten one thing -- this was Canada.

 

"Name, Nationality, Secondary Gender?"

 

Yuri paused -- yeah, he had forgotten about this.

 

"Yuri Nikolaievich Plisetsky.  Russian Federation, Omega." No country in Europe made anyone identify like that.  The countries in the 'New World' were not like that though.

 

"Reason for your visit?"

 

"Personal, visiting my boyfriend."  He knew he had to explain fully -- they'd keep asking him until he answered well enough.

 

"Do you have an escort?"  And this was where having had Dima with them for Skate Canada had been useful.

 

"No.  I am traveling alone."

 

The customs agent looked up and frowned at that.

 

"Does your alpha know?"  The customs agent was tapping Yuri's age on the passport as he looked up.

 

"I do not have an alpha."  Yes, Yuri knew that he was twenty three and that age here was rare for an unbonded omega.

 

"So you are visiting your … boyfriend."

 

"Yes."

 

"Who is not your alpha?"

 

"It's complicated?"  Yuri really didn't want to get backed into a corner here.

 

The customs agent was looking at Yuri and then leaned forward, inhaling.  Of fucking course, the customs agent was an alpha. Of fucking course. And Yuri's day had been going so well.  Suddenly the man sat back, eyes wide open.

 

"And who is the father?"

 

There had been no opportunity since Paris to put any scent blockers on, he should have known he would have a sent.

 

"My boyfriend is."

 

"Name and place of residence?"

 

Yuri paused.  Would JJ be all right with him listing him on his customs form?  Were these public record? What if things with JJ went bad and … no, there was no reason not to say it.

 

"I actually need to text him for his address."  Yuri pulled out his phone, eyes on the agent.

 

"I could just talk to him."  The agent let his eyes drop to the phone in Yuri's hand

 

Yuri almost objected, but he was at their whim for getting into the country and what else could he do.  He wanted to scream and argue, but without the Russian skating organization and the international skating organization to back up that he needed to be let into the country, Yuri didn't want to cause too much trouble.

 

The phone was picked up right away and Yuri already had it on speak.  JJ's voice was clearly happy and excited, "Hey, baby. You on your way?"

 

"Jean, I actually needed some information for ---"

 

"This is Curtis Neils, I am a customs officer at the Toronto International Airport.  It seems your omega doesn't know the information he needs to know to get into the country."

 

Yuri felt every muscle in his back tense at that.  To be talked about like he was so much lesser like that, no -- he had to stay calm.  Nothing was going to change if he yelled -- except he'd be kicked out of the country.

 

"Oh, what information do you need?"  JJ's voice held a hesitance. He well knew how temperamental Yuri could be -- especially when he had cause to be pissed.  "Do you need me to drive down there and get him?"

 

"No, you don't have to bother yourself with that.  We just need to have the father of his child on record with an address."  

 

Yuri held onto the counter, listening to how nice this asshole was to JJ -- JJ was an alpha though and Yuri was only an omega.  

 

It only took another five minutes and then Yuri's forms and passport were all stamped and his phone handed back to him.  "Now you hurry up. Your alpha is waiting for you."

 

Forcing himself to smile almost hurt, but Yuri just wanted to get out of there.   The ride to the hotel was a blur, and by the time Yuri reached the hotel, he didn't know if he was upset or mad or something else.  The second he stepped out of the cab he instantly relaxed. JJ was there, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him in tight.

 

Yuri was exhausted, just leaning into JJ's shoulder as he inhaled.  This was what he needed. This is what he desperately needed.

 

"Come on, baby, let's get inside."  

 

Yuri didn't even say anything as he was led into the hotel, past people, past questions -- it didn't matter.  JJ was here. It was all going to be fine now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love :)
> 
> My twitter and tumblr are both always open for questions and comments
> 
> my twitter ([scribblesITM](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)) or my Tumblr ([scribbles in the margins](http://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com))


	9. Reunited and torn apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March First begins Pliroy week so a little pimping of that :)
> 
> Our twitter tag is #pliroyweek2019 and our tumblr for this is [Pliroy Week](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pliroyweek)
> 
> also we have an AO3 collection for the event which should start getting things in it in the next several hours [Pliroy Week AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PliroyWeek2019)

The entire trip up to the hotel room was a blur, but it was a blur with JJ right there and the level to which Yuri desperately needed that right now was something he couldn't even begin to put words to.  He clung to JJ, his eyes closed as he didn't pay attention to anything else, just letting the man pull him into the hotel room and close the door behind them.

 

"I missed you,"  JJ whispered the words as he held Yuri close, needing the man pressed against him as he fell into the bed never letting him out of his arms, his nose burrowed into that blond hair, smelling that sweet scent of pregnant omega.  "Missed you so much, baby. Missed you and missed you …. ?" JJ knew he was repeating himself, but he didn't care if he sounded foolish. He had missed Yuri so much.

 

"You idiot!"  Yuri was laughing, smiling so much that his face hurt now that he was back in JJ's arms.

 

"Your idiot."  JJ smiled as he said it, looking into those beautiful eyes.

 

"My idiot.  Always my idiot, right?"

 

"Forever."  JJ kissed him again, holding him as he closed his eyes, sighing, and just keeping him close.  Softly, he let his kisses move from his lips to his cheek to the top of Yuri's head as he traced along that soft blond hair.  

 

Yuri had never been good at holding back, not when JJ was right there, not when he had the man he wanted in his arms in yet another hotel room.  He was roughly pulling at clothes, trying to strip them both without any real plan -- just they both had too many clothes on and he needed to touch skin.

 

"Yura?"  JJ was proud that he remembered, that he didn't fuck up the name for once.  What he didn't expect was to be pushed onto his back in the dark hotel room as he heard two shoes fall to the floor.

 

"Jean?  Please?"  This wasn't the normal bravado that Yuri pushed forth, this was something more vulnerable, something so much more honest, and JJ was helpless to resist.  No, when Yuri spoke like that, there was little he could do except exactly what his lover wanted.

 

"What do you want, baby?"  His voice had dropped so low as he looked up to Yuri's face, his eyes adapting to the dark enough to make out how achingly beautiful Yuri looked right now.

 

Yuri's entire body trembled at the tone the word 'baby' was said in.  Oh, how he had missed that and how much he needed that. Like this, everything in the world felt right again."You.  Jean… I need…" The words on his lips devolved into a soft moan as he tried to pull off JJ's shirt, hampered by how the man was lying there on the bed.

 

"What do you need, baby?"  JJ's hands moved to Yuri's waist, firm but delicate.  There weren't words for how much he loved this man, how important he was, how he needed him.

 

Once again the word baby sent a shuddered though Yuri's body, every nerve of his body responding to the pet name.  "Jean … " He whispered before he leaned down, moving his lips right to JJ's ear as if he was too hesitant to say it out loud.  The words slipped from Yuri's lips, the normally so independent omega whispering what he needed, "Claim me, take me." A layer of desperation coated every word as Yuri shuddered in JJ's arms, needing that man in ways he had never needed anything in his life.  

 

Carefully, holding Yuri close, JJ pulled the other man's clothes from him, fabric tossed aside without any regard as he rolled both of them over.  With a moan, JJ leaned in, breathing in the scent of Yuri's neck as he felt that electric shock vibrated through his entire body. "Claim you?" He whispered the question as his lips hovered over Yuri's neck.  The bite he had left in Saint Petersburg was nearly invisible by now. Without it having been done during a heat, it would always be so temporary, disappearing in weeks instead of months like a true mark. So close to his neck that intoxicating scent of pregnant omega made it so hard to think.

 

The frustrated moan left no doubt what Yuri wanted, but JJ waited for it to be actually voiced aloud.  "Jean -- _claim_ me.  Please?  Mark me, make me yours … take me."  Part of him hated this so much. He never thought he'd be that omega, the one begging for his alpha, but he was now.   His hormones were all off balance, and he knew he needed this man more than his pride.

 

"I love you."  This wasn't just claiming, and JJ had to make sure that Yuri knew that.  He needed to make sure that the man he was in love with knew that. He gripped one of those slender thighs, drawing it up around him as he let his lips play over the scent gland in Yuri's neck.  

 

"Jean … I love you too."  The smile on his lips was groggy, between hormones and jet lag, he wasn't entirely there, not now that he was in JJ's arms and knew everything was perfect and he was safe.  His lips slipped to a smirk, as he whispered, "Fuck me, Jean. Show me what I've been missing for weeks."

  


The invitation all that he needed, JJ slid between Yuri's legs.  A hand behind that pale neck and the other still holding a flexible leg, he felt the wetness of Yuri's entrance, knowing the slick was for him and from him, his almost mate wanting him and that incredible body responding.  He moaned gasping for air, not pausing as he slid into the tight heat, feeling Yuri's body respond and grip him even as Yuri arched in his arms, moaning so loudly.

 

"Fuck, baby.  You're so good, my baby.  So good, my Yura, my beautiful…"  His words trailed off as he found Yuri's lips.  Any control was gone as he pressed their lips together, clutching Yuri to him even as he started to thrust.  

 

He felt the changes in Yuri's body.  He felt the little extra weight and how those sharp edges had smoothed slightly.  He knew it was his child that had made these changes, this was his mate, his love, his everything.  Gasping, his world was spinning as he thrust harder moving faster, feeling how Yuri gripped him, how he was held as if he were the other man's anchor onto this world.  Everything was a blur, the scent off Yuri's neck too much, as it reached his mind, enveloping his thoughts, and making him so confused. This was his mate. This was his _pregnant_ mate, why was the scent wrong?  Why was there no -- no bond. His mouth found Yuri's neck too soon, biting hard as the copper metallic taste of blood consumed him.

 

Harder and harder, he thrust into him, those pale legs wrapped around him as he felt how Yuri was responding.  Words forgotten, all Yuri seemed capable of was moaning and gasping as every last inch of that incredible body responded to him.  He sucked at the mark harder. He needed this man -- he needed his mate. He needed his mate to be his mate.

 

Yuri kept gasping, wanting more and begging for more, unable to form words, all he could do was gasp and moan, using all of his limbs to clutch JJ to him.  Screaming, Yuri whimpered, every nerve on fire as he shuddered in JJ's arms, finally able to find his voice, "Harder --"

 

It was impossible to tell if Yuri meant the bite or to fuck him harder.  JJ assumed both, his hips snapping hard and fast as he bit down, feeling Yuri go limp instinctively from the bite before tensing and arching as his hands flailed, unable to hold on as Yuri's orgasm hit him.  Yuri couldn't stop, a scream escaping his lips as pure electricity shot from his neck through his body even as his orgasm tensed every muscle.

 

JJ felt how Yuri moved, felt his orgasm, felt hot fluid between them -- but everything was how Yuri's body clenched around him, the blood in his mouth making it so hard to think.  His own body responding as he felt himself orgasm, his release spilling deep in Yuri, all his ability to think, to even function, taken from him as he collapsed, holding onto his mate with everything he had, their bodies once again locked together.

 

He wasn't sure how long it took him to come back to reality, the blood still in his mouth and the scent of Yuri encompassing everything.  It had only been a few moments before he realized that Yuri had gone boneless in his arms. That wasn't a surprise, the man was exhausted.  His body covered with sweat and the smell of pregnant omega.

 

JJ sighed, not upset or disappointed that Yuri was asleep but happy.  To feel Yuri so content that he fell so deeply asleep -- it felt good.  The protective streak him in him loved that feeling, that Yuri knew he was safe there.

 

Eventually, he moved as he held onto him, repositioning to hold Yuri against his chest as he got comfortable on the bed.  This was perfect. It was not at all how he thought things would turn out in his life, but in a way, it was better. He relaxed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with his mate.  He'd feel guilty about how bad Yuri's neck looked when he woke up. Right now, everything was perfect, and he was marked again as he. He loved him so much. This man in his arms was the most important thing in his life.

 

* * *

 

JJ was woken to the sound of knocking on the door, loud and insistent.  As he disentangled himself from under Yuri, the blond man woke up, yawning on the bed as his stomach grumbled, a hand reaching up to feel his sore neck. "Baby, we can order food in a few minutes, I just need to see who is at the door."

 

As Yuri nodded, stretching in the bed while he watched JJ walk over to the door, he pulled the covers up higher over his naked body. -- and maybe he was watching the man's ass a little more than he should -- especially as JJ leaned down to pull on a pair of sweatpants before opening the door despite being half-naked.  The smile was gone the instant that Yuri saw who was on the other side of the door.

 

Before JJ could do anything, his mother and father walked past him into the room without even saying a word.    

 

"What the --"  JJ closed the door after his parents barged in, even as he looked at his parents clearly expecting answers.  He turned on the light as he glared at his parents.

 

Alain was frowning, looking at his son.  "You did not tell us he'd be here this early."  Alain had barely even bothered to look at Yuri, just kicking one of the shirts on the floor with a foot.

 

Nathalie walked over to Yuri, reaching out to take his shoulder and turn him to her as she tried to pull the sheet down.  Her eyes instantly dropping to his stomach. "It's not too late to fix this."

 

"Fix what…"  Yuri tilted his head as he looked at the woman.  The distrust clear as he pulled the sheet back up.

 

"We aren't saying you two can't still …."  Nathalie made a dismissive gesture in the air.  "You know, have a little thing. You wouldn't be the first alpha to have an omega on the side."  She looked Yuri again, "You'd be well taken care of. You'd want for nothing, dear."

 

Yuri was shocked, mouth open, looking from JJ's mother to his father, stunned but with how tired he was that he didn't even say anything.

 

"No."  JJ's smile was nowhere to be found, instead, he was clearly upset.  "No. No. No. I don't know how to get the two of you to understand, but no."

 

"JJ, we're not only your parents but your coaches.  We have your life and your career in mind here." His father walked over to JJ, taking his son by the hand.  "You know what is expected of you, and before either of you do anything that can't be undone, you need to stop and think."

 

"Anything that can't be undone?  What is wrong with the two of you?"  Yuri finally found his voice, a hand protectively dropping to his stomach.  "That is your son. This is your grandchild. What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

Alain frowned deeper, looking at his son, "You have to control him."

 

"Oh, like hell he does!  I do not need to be controlled, and I do not need your horrible attitude to me.  What did I ever do to either of you?" Yuri looked to JJ, not wanting to do anything he'd regret, but he was so close to completely losing his temper and then some.

 

"Father.  Mother. Get out.  Now." JJ was pointing to the door, eyes narrowed.  "I am twenty-seven years old and my first child is going to be born in less than five months, so I am done with this crap.  No more bad mouthing Yuri in front of me. No more talking about omegas like they are a second class --"

 

Suddenly, Nathalie started speaking low and in French to her son, her tone harsh as she kept looking at Yuri while talking to her son.  Yuri knew some French. This was -- he didn't know if it was because it wasn't proper french but Quebecois or because of something else, but something was very very strange.  So many ends of the words seemed wrong.

 

JJ was yelling back suddenly, still in French as he walked over and opened the door, clearly wanting them to leave.  All that Yuri could make out was the threat to call security -- maybe that had been a phrase he had heard a time or two in France.  

 

With more French from both JJ's mother and father, the tone low and threatening, finally, the two left and JJ closed the door, locking the safety latch as well before leaning his forehead against the door and sighing.

 

"Jean, what was that?"

 

JJ looked to the bed, taking in how tired Yuri looked.  Stress, he was supposed to make sure that Yuri had less stress in his life, not more.  He couldn't lie though. "They want me to marry Isabella. They want me to try and bribe you or something for the baby, and they want me to say you were the surrogate.  They -- think people would believe that, which I doubt, and they think I will go along with that which I swear to you I never would. They .." He paused closing his eyes but walking towards Yuri.  "I'm sorry. I should have done more to make them accept you, this … us."

 

"No.  It's .. this is my fault. You never wanted this."  Yuri sat down on the bed, closing his eyes as he looked at his hands.  "You never -- this is on me. I, I told you I was on birth control. I was supposed to be the responsible one, and I was -- but it wasn't as reliable as I thought it was and -- you never agreed to this.  You didn't try for this. You didn't choose this. I'm the one who chose this. It's on me. This is all on me, my responsibility."

 

Dropping to his knees in front of Yuri so he could hold the other man's hands, looking up at him.  "Yura, baby. I didn't ask for this because I didn't think this was possible. I didn't ask for more than you were willing to give me because I was scared you'd back away.  I was scared that I would lose what I had." He didn't know what he could say to make his words believed, instead, he just leaned forward, letting his head rest against Yuri's knees as he sighed.  He wanted this. He wanted Yuri. He would do whatever he had to in order to get this.

 

The fight was gone from Yuri, he just leaned forward onto JJ, sighing as he let his eyes close.  He needed the man. He needed, and Yuri was so used to never needing anyone. He was so used to having no one to depend on and here he had JJ, and no matter how bad things had gone, he still had JJ.  He barely recognized his own voice as he spoke, hesitance was so rare for him. "What do we do?"

 

"We get you to eat something first?"  JJ looked up, letting his hand gently settle onto Yuri's thigh.

 

"Yeah -- I need to eat, I'm starving."  No matter how bad things were he needed to get some food.  

 

"OK. order room service then you've been on planes for hours, nice, hot shower, then eat, then we'll figure the rest of this out?"

 

Yuri nodded, leaning down to kiss those lips.  Everything felt better with JJ here. He didn't know how he'd b able to handle any of this alone.  

 

It only took minutes before Yuri was in the bathroom.  He had one of JJ's shirts with him and a clean pair of boxers, but his actual clothes were down to almost nothing, mostly leggings.  His shirts were all too tight and he wanted to never put the borrowed bra back on. It was not comfortable, but it was something to hide his body with.

 

He lost track of time as he let the hot water run over his body, feeling some of the stress and all of the grime from travel wash off his body.  Later than he thought, he was walking out of the bathroom. JJ's button up reached his mid thigh and he knew how stereotypically omega he was dressed.  It didn't bother him. When JJ looked up at him from the bed and his eyes widened, Yuri couldn't stop the smile. "We need to get me some clothes. I have almost nothing to wear."

 

JJ smiled and nodded, "Anything you want, baby.  Anything. I have the rest of today off, then tomorrow morning it's the run through for the exhibition, then tomorrow night is the exhibition and the dinner.  Then I am all yours, every minute of every day until you have to fly back to Saint Petersburg."

 

"So clothes and what to do about … us.  I can't cover this up much longer." Without the layers to cover his body and the tight sports bra, it was very clear what Yuri's body was doing.  Now that the lights were on in the room, there was no hiding in shadows. Seventeen weeks was hard to cover up. When you were as thin as Yuri, nothing was easy to hide.  He was going to look huge eventually.

 

"Can I touch?"  JJ sat on the bed, smiling at him.  Yuri's hair was tossed back into a messy attempt at a bun, but he smiled, starting to unbutton the shirt.  "You're beautiful." JJ watched as the fabric fell away, not that it had been able to hide much, but now nothing was hidden as Yuri stood there, looking at him.

 

"It's …"  Yuri walked forward, moving to capture JJ's lips with his, holding onto the man's shoulders as he just slowly kissed him.  They could deal with the bite later -- no the mark. He hadn't expected anything that deep -- it would take a very long time to heal, even not being a real mark.  It was deep enough and close enough to a mark that he'd be feeling this flutter in his body for weeks, maybe longer.

 

JJ pulled him onto his lap, kissing deeper and letting his hands finally run over the swell.  That was a baby, undeniably a baby. In the almost five weeks they had been apart, so much had changed, and JJ didn't know if he could even consider letting being apart for that long happen again.   They had to be strong though. The world championship was soon. After worlds, it was the off-season and they both would have so much more freedom.

 

Even as JJ's arms wrapped around him, Yuri whimpered softly.  Every instinct in his body wanted the father of his child, the man he wanted as his mate, to be with him.

 

They were interrupted  though by yet another knock on the door, "Room service."

 

Yuri was up in an instant, trying to fasten his buttons as he went to the door.

 

"Baby, I got it.  You're…" JJ rushed to the door.  Yes, he trusted Yuri. that did not mean he wanted anyone else to see his pregnant mate like that.  Laughing, he opened the door to let the room service guy in with the cart holding the tray. Instead of bothering to put the tray on the table, JJ just took it and set it on the bed, knowing Yuri was going to be ripping into it even as JJ was taking care of making sure everything was charged to the room.  

 

As the hotel staffer was leaving, Yuri moaned as he bit into a burger. Once he finally managed to swallow, he looked over at JJ, "I am leaving you, Jean.  This burger and I are going to elope. This is true love."

 

JJ raised an eyebrow, looking over at the other man as Yuri dunked a tater tot into mayonnaise and popped it into his mouth.  "Mayonnaise?"

 

Yuri tilted his head and then purposefully dipped his finger into the white sauced and licked it.

 

"That is …"

 

"Jean.  Think carefully about what you are about to say because I do not know if that couch pulls out."  It was just a tease though, and Yuri couldn't keep the smirk away. "It's delicious, shut up." He had no desire to kick JJ out of the bed.

 

"Anything that puts calories into you, baby."

 

Another tater tot was grabbed, this one without mayo as Yuri leaned forward to pop it into JJ's mouth.  Food was exactly what he needed, sitting there on the bed in the half fastened shirt.

 

"I have an idea, baby.  It'll make my parents mad though."

 

"Right now, anything to make them mad is good with me.  Now that I'm not incredibly exhausted and starving, I'm even more pissed than I was.

 

"Take your phone, put it to selfie."  

 

"Sure."  Yuri didn't say anything as he did as he was told, pushing the food tray a little aside as he felt JJ crawl onto the bed behind him.  

 

"I've been thinking for a few weeks on how to best do this, so … I want to try this."  He reached for Yuri's stomach, smoothing his shirt against the baby bump and forming his hands into the heart shape that it seemed every skater was now using in the kiss and cry.  "Take the picture of this."

 

"Weeks?  You've been thinking about how to announce this for weeks?"  On the one hand, it seemed a little excessive. On the other -- Yuri was more than a little touched.

 

"Uh huh.  I need to make sure it shows how happy and excited I am.  People will talk because we kept it secret, but I want to make it clear we're happy and this baby is going to be so loved."  As JJ leaned forward, Yuri didn't even attempt to hide the smile from that.

 

JJ's hands moved as Yuri arched his back a little until the picture looked perfect -- Yuri looking about as pregnant as he could make himself look.   JJ took the phone, editing the picture slightly to add some text and then posting it from Yuri's phone onto Yuri's account.

 

> [Picture of Yuri's pregnant stomach, covered by JJ's button up shirt with JJ's hands forming a heart -- Yuri's fingers on one wrist barely able to be seen in the picture.]
> 
>  
> 
> Happy to announce our surprise.  Arriving in July. Yuri let me use his phone for this.  Love this man, post by @JJ!Leroy15 #LeroySkating #best4CsEver #BabyAnnouncement #PlisetskyCoaching

 

Siting up carefully, Yuri took his phone back, looking at the post and smiling as he closed his phone.  "Let's … get clothes for me and then I'll read how people respond. I'm happy right now, and I know people are going to be stupid, so I'd rather … "  

 

"Of course."  JJ smiled as he reached out, running the back of his hand over Yuri's cheek.  "My PR rep would say this was the better idea too, I'm sure. Obsessing over social media never does any good."

 

Yuri tilted his head as he looked at JJ, knowing the look the man had on his face.  That smirk -- he waited to hear why.

 

"Well, and it wouldn't hurt to be seen out with my incredibly beautiful, talented, and amazing boyfriend?"

 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had this planned."  Gabbing the last of the food, Yuri opened up his carryon to pull out his last remaining pair of cleanish leggings, not bothering to not get dressed in front of JJ.  By the time Yuri had decided all of his shirts that fit were just this side of disgusting until he got a chance to find out of this hotel had a washing machine -- or at least use the laundering service, he decided it would be easier to just walk over to where JJ had put his clothes away in the dresser drawers and find a T-shirt, never mind that it was a team Canada T-shirt and that it reached almost past his butt.  It was better than any other options.

 

"You were not joking about the clothing situation."  It was clear that JJ had assumed that it was slightly exaggerated.  He had his jeans on and was pulling on a before looking over at Yuri.  "That's loose enough on you that it's hard to tell." Not impossible to tell, just hard.  Standing there and looking at him, the hotel lights enough to show that there were curves in places that had been flat and angular just five weeks ago.

 

"Is something wrong?"  Yuri paused, looking back at JJ before walking over to the man.  "It's not a secret anymore, so … I mean I'm still going to wear a jacket -- unless you think I need to--"

 

"No, baby.  I don't want you to try and hide it.  I just want you to be comfortable and -- I'm sorry you had to work so hard to hide it, I hadn't realized…"  He reached out, smoothing the front of the T-shirt against Yuri's body as he saw how the fabric didn't hide those curves now that he was standing up.  "We need to get you comfortable clothes."

 

With a smile, Yuri leaned into JJ's shoulder, just letting himself relax.  He'd deal with all the fall out of this and JJ's parents later. Right now, he just desperately wanted some relative privacy with the man he was in love with.

 

* * *

 

The post about the pregnancy hadn't been out long enough for paparazzi to have descended on the hotel, so they were able to escape out the front door with barely anyone glancing at them.  A cab was grabbed and they were on their way to a store. Yuri expected something like a mall, but maybe a stand-alone store wasn't the most surprising. What was surprising was that it was a three-story store designed just for omega clothing.  In Russia, at most stores, such things were just different departments for specialty things. Why an omega T-shirt would be different from any other T-shirt made little sense. He didn't look at much on the first two floors.

 

With only a few words exchanged between JJ and an employee, they were being directed to the elevator to the third floor.  As Yuri stepped out onto the sales floor, suddenly the store made more sense. The entire floor was nothing but maternity clothes.  It was divided between female omegas and male omegas and unisex omega clothing -- which was a little weird, but if Yuri reacted to every strange thing this country had had in store for him about being an omega, he'd probably be in a perpetual state of outrage.  Right now, he needed jeans more than he needed to be right.

 

While Yuri was perusing the denim, a sales person walked up to JJ, her long brown hair drawn up into a high bun.  "How far along is your omega?"

 

Yuri looked up from the two pairs of jeans he was looking at, "Excuse me?  His omega is five months and capable of answering questions himself."

 

JJ didn't even try to hide the smirk.  "We're shopping for a lot of essentials.  Work has been busy so this is a little bit of an overdue trip."

 

As Yuri found a third pair of jeans he was debating, the woman nodded, "Oh of course.  It is so hard to find time off to bring your omega shopping, isn't it."

 

At that moment, Yuri knew two things.  Number one, the sales lady was an alpha.  Number two, that this was going to go very, very poorly if he was allowed to answer.

 

JJ was faster to answer.  "Oh, actually, it was his work schedule.  The busiest time of the year and he's been all over Europe for the past four weeks managing everything."  While JJ didn't say what it was that Yuri did, he made it more than clear that 'his omega' was the one who had been working.

 

"Oh …"  The woman looked from one man to the other, "I see."  

 

"Jean, hold these.  I need dress pants."  Yuri handed the three pairs of jeans to JJ as he ignored the woman.  "If I have to do another press conference in leggings, honestly, my ability to say anything about anyone's bad fashion decisions will be gone.  Probably a white button up that can be not tucked in and … there has to be something like that, right? Oh, black would be even better. That's the more slimming color and more on brand with me anyways."

 

"Whatever you want, baby."  JJ did exactly as Yuri said before turning to the woman, "Where would be more formal men's clothing options that would fit him?"

 

"Formal men's … we have mostly skirts and dresses --"

 

"I am not wearing a skirt."  Yuri looked up from a pair of dark grey pants he had located.

 

"Omegas of all genders wear such things, especially to formal events -- even more so when pregnant.  It allows for you to show off your natural curves--"

 

This time it was JJ that interrupted her.  "Yuri doesn't want that. So what do you have that isn't that."

 

As the woman led them to one rack of formal clothing, she was mumbling something about 'normally for the first trimester before announcements' and such as she gestured.  

 

Yuri was watching JJ carefully though as he tilted his head.  "Jean? Answer me honestly, what do you want me to wear tomorrow?"

 

"I'm just happy that you're going to be there."  

 

A few buttoned shirts were grabbed and added to the pile of clothes.  "I didn't ask that. I asked what did you want me to wear?"

 

"I can show you off in anything.  You'd look amazing in a paper bag.  You don't need…" He trailed off, knowing that the easiest way out of this conversation was just to admit it.  "I'm used to seeing male omegas in more feminine clothing … sometimes."

 

"Especially when pregnant?"  Yuri didn't look upset, instead, he walked up to the man, pulling him down into a kiss.

 

As JJ nodded, he dropped his eyes.  The last thing he wanted was to make Yuri uncomfortable or to make him feel pressured.

 

"OK.  That settles it.  I need one show off dress but one condition.  I need something to cover the mauling of my neck that won't look horrible with the dress.  Oh, and Jean doesn't get to see." With a smirk, Yuri pointed to some chairs near the counter.  "Go sit in the alpha chairs like a good boy, you don't get to see any of this."

 

"I don't?"

 

"Nope.  Surprise."  Yuri gestured at the chairs again and as JJ walked obediently to go and sit, the saleswoman seemed surprised.  

 

"OK.  I need a dress or whatever it is in this country that omegas wear for a fancy event.

 

Three hours, it took three hours before Yuri finally had his clothes sorted out and a stack of what fit that JJ was allowed to see was on the counter.  What he wasn't allowed to see was already bagged by the time JJ rejoined Yuri. Clearly, JJ had been on his phone and Yuri sighed as he looked at him. "I'll face social media after this is done.  I …" he sighed as he pulled out his own credit card.

 

"Yuri, I'm paying for this."

 

"For my clothes?"  Yuri tilted his head as he looked at the man.  "I can buy my own clothes." Yuri was much too tired to be fighting this right now.

 

The sales lady was looking at the credit card in confusion, then looked up at JJ as she said, "Well, it shouldn't matter being the same account?"

 

"What?"  The statement took JJ by surprise as he looked at the woman.

 

"Hell no.  This is my account.  My money. My job." With that Yuri slapped it onto the counter.

 

"At least let me buy the clothes for tomorrow?"  JJ knew this was not something he should be trying to do.  He knew better, but he said it anyway.

 

"Excuse me?"  Yuri took a step back, clearly ready to argue about this.

 

In a moment of clarity, JJ just held his hands up and smiled as he shook his head, "Whatever you want to do."  He could see Yuri's shoulders relax as he handed his card to the saleswoman as if challenging her to refuse it.  

 

While she glanced at JJ before she did it, she did swipe the card before handing it back to Yuri for him to sign the receipt.  It was clear this was so very much against how things normally went.

 

As the bags were placed on the counter, JJ paused, not sure if he should grab them or not.  Right now with how Yuri was acting, he was near positive grabbing them would be presumptuous.

 

"Oh, you can carry my stuff.  I'm the one who is pregnant." With that, the frown turned to a half smile as Yuri leaned up to kiss his lips in a fast brush of warmth.  "Thank you."

 

It didn't matter that the woman was confused about JJ getting thanked for not buying everything, he knew he was getting thanked for not being an asshole and not fighting Yuri from doing it.

 

By the time they got back to the hotel, JJ was glad Yuri had changed at the store into something a little less 'slept in' looking.  

 

The hotel lobby was crowded with press and they hadn't actually talked about how people had reacted on social media yet.  With JJ carrying bags and Yuri at his side, this time in nice new jeans with a black T-shirt that was long enough to cover the stretchy parts of the new jeans and his standard Team Russia jacket over it all, he looked perfectly matched to JJ in his Canadian Team Jacket.  

 

The questions were loud, but all JJ did was wave while keeping Yuri close to him as he moved them both to the elevator, not making any sort of a comment to anyone about anything though.  Just smiling and waving with Yuri at his side -- and Yuri tried, but he knew in every one of those pictures he would have his trademarked frown.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they were in the hotel room, Yuri had his phone out -- he didn't even have to go to social media.  If he hadn't had his phone silenced, the news alerts and texts would have told him something was wrong.

 

> [Canada's top male skater announces pregnancy with Russian former skating omega]

 

"Former skating omega?  What am I some sort of a ...."  Yuri trailed off as he realized, yes, that was exactly what he was seen as here, some sort of joke.

 

"Baby ...."

 

"Jean … I just, I need to go through this."  Yuri took another deep breath as he opened up his social media to see the response to the announcement. By and large, his friends were all extremely supportive

 

> <<Emma.Giacometti - #firstpost - Looking forward to seeing my new friend #BabyPlisetsky when they are born.  Love and support from the entire Giacometti family>>
> 
>  

That one made Yuri smile.  Of course the months old baby didn't type that and he didn't know if it was Chris or his husband, but the sentiment was so appreciated.

 

> <<V.K-Nikiforv - Congratulations both of you.  Just tell me where to send the presents.>>
> 
>  
> 
> <<Y.Katsuki-N - What my husband means to say is we are so so happy for both of you and can't wait to meet the baby.  You'll both make wonderful parents>>
> 
>  
> 
> << Mila-Babacheva - YES it's public!  I claim being best Auntie, and suck it, everyone, I knew first!!!! I can keep a secret!>>

 

Those had Yuri smiling, but then the ones that were not his friends filtered in and he sighed.  Homewrecker. Slut. Omega-bitch. The insults from the JJ girls came hard and fast, the strike back from the remaining angels was vicious.  The fighting back and forth spilling into tabloids as they tried to figure out when he had gotten pregnant -- if it really was JJ's, and what truly had happened when JJ had visited him in Saint Petersburg.

 

The tabloid articles of every last picture taken of him over the past 4 weeks of competition were published and analyzed.  Every picture where he looked queasy was suspected of morning sickness. Every angle where he had any extra flesh under his clothes enhanced to see if that was the baby bump.  Even his ass had had so many pictures taken, even if they were screenshots from competition coverage. Him walking into and out of kiss and cries was laid out frame by frame as everyone tried to figure out how they missed this.

 

Finally, Yuri just set the phone down on the bed and shook his head.  "Jean?"

 

"Yes, baby?"  He was right next to Yuri in a second, worried about all this stress and how it would affect the baby.

 

"Are you honestly happy about the baby?"  Maybe it was much too late to be asking this.

 

"Entirely, with all my being."  The answer was without a pause.

 

"And with me?"

 

"I love you."  Again, the answer did not even need to be thought about.

 

Yuri stood there, closing his eyes for a moment before whispering, "I love you, too.  I do. I really do -- and … there is nothing to do about what other people think, so -- would it be irresponsible to just ignore them?"  He tilted his head as he looked back at JJ.

 

"Ignore them?"  That was confusing.  He had expected a night of screaming and swearing as Yuri responded with venom.

 

"Yeah.  Just, ignore them.  I'm -- I'm happy. I'm pissed at this country, and your parents, and about a million things.  I have too much work and so many things to do, and I'm tired and I don't feel good, but I'm happy."  Yuri's head was still tilted as he looked at JJ. "Jean, I'm happy."

 

"Happy?"  It was possibly the last thing JJ could have expected to hear from Yuri in this situation.

 

"Yeah.  You -- happy.  Whatever they say, it doesn't change any of this.  I have you." He walked forward, wrapping JJ into a kiss before pulling him back into the bed.  It was now so late compared to the time zones he was used to. He just wanted to sleep. They'd deal with everything tomorrow, tonight he was happy.

 

* * *

 

JJ knew that he needed to sleep, but it was so hard to fall asleep.  Even naked in bed with Yuri curled into him. One arm was wrapped around the smaller man, the other was extended, holding his phone as he scrolled through his social media accounts.  He hated this. He hated how people were reacting. He didn't understand why no one could just be happy for him. Instead, all he saw as he went through his feed was hate. Of course, there were people happy and excited.  The negatives seemed to outweigh that though. Even the personal congratulations messages he had received from friends faded into a dull thrum of hate. He should be happy. After five weeks of being apart, he had Yuri in his arms.  

 

JJ's arm tightened a little, holding Yuri closer.  Even if this wasn't a real danger, the desire to keep the man safe still washed over him.  He didn't want Yuri to be here in this place, he wanted to take him someplace safer -- but there wasn't a place where social media and the news wouldn't be able to get to them.

 

Finally, he set the phone down and closed his eyes as he wrapped his other arm around Yuri as well.  Leaning into breath the soothing scent of his pregnant omega, JJ sighed. Whatever happened, he wouldn't even think of giving up a moment of Yuri.  This man in his arms was more important than anything.

 

Pulling Yuri tighter, JJ tried to go to sleep.  They had an important day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love comments and kudos but I also love any interaction/feedback whatever. Here's how to get a hold of me :)
> 
> my twitter ([scribblesITM](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)) or my Tumblr ([scribbles in the margins](http://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com))


	10. Don't make the same mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should be more reliable on this now. The ongoing hand situation is sorted to the point it shouldn't affect working too much. No 5K days but 2K is doable so ...

JJ honestly couldn't remember a night he had slept this well in so long.  Surrounded by not only the scent of Yuri but actually a pregnant Yuri who was practically radiating happiness -- it was everything he instinctively wanted on so many levels.  When Yuri started to shift in the morning, JJ found himself partially waking up. He didn't move or even say anything yet, instead, he just stayed in bed, holding the sleeping man to him as he gently ran his fingers through that long blond hair, trying to coax Yuri back to sleep.

 

Yuri had rolled to his other side and burrowed into him as the clock showed 6 AM.  While normally JJ would be getting up, he didn't have anything pressing to do this morning.  Practice for the exhibition wasn't until noon. He could sleep in a little more, especially since he was certain Yuri needed the rest.  His plans didn't work out that way. Only a few minutes later, there was a knock on his door -- loud enough to even disturb Yuri.

 

By the time JJ had pants thrown on so he could answer the door, Yuri was sitting in the bed with blankets wrapped around him.  He hadn't grabbed clothes, but the expression on his face made it clear that he assumed it was JJ's parents again, and JJ very much knew that Yuri did not in any way want to deal with the two older Leroys right now.

 

When JJ opened the door, it wasn't his parents.  Instead, it was an older man that Yuri didn't immediately recognize but JJ did.  "Mr. Torzal?"

 

The man stepped in without being invited, clearly agitated and annoyed.  He glanced at Yuri but didn't say anything to the omega, instead he was giving all of his attention to JJ.  "Your coaches have put in paperwork to withdraw you for the rest of the season."

 

"What?"  JJ nearly growled at that.

 

"I assume they didn't clear this with you?"  He pulled out the paper, showing JJ that yes, Nathalie and Alain Leroy, as his coaches, had put in the paperwork to withdraw him for the season.

 

"Why would they …"  JJ took the papers as he looked them over, trying to find some reason for this.

 

"Because they hate me, Jean."  Yuri sighed as he leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbing one of JJ's T-shirts from the floor to pull that on over himself.  

 

"If this isn't countered in the next twenty-four hours, this change will go through.  You need to find new coaches now, JJ." Mr. Torzal still wasn't paying any attention to Yuri as the blond slipped from the bed to throw on leggings.

 

JJ turned to Yuri, holding out the paperwork, "I didn't think they'd go this far …  Mr. Torzal here is in charge of Team Canada."

 

Finally, the man bothered to look at Yuri, the attitude about omegas more than clear.  "And lucky I was here.  If this had sat in some inbox we might not have had time, and you have been pulled from the exhibition tonight by them as well."  The man was clearly upset. "Canada won that gold and we deserve to have the prime spot in the exhibition. There isn't time to do some sort of substitution."

 

"Settle down."  Yuri sighed as he walked forward, "So all he needs is a new coach to undo all of this?"

 

"He needs a new coach who is certified by the ISU, on premises, and willing to take on this public relations disaster."  As the man said the last part, he gestured at Yuri, making it more than clear exactly who that public relations disaster was.

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri walked over to his bag to grab his identification packet.  "Oh, my. Where ever could he find a certified coach." The annoyance and sarcasm were clear as Yuri pulled out his passport and coaching credentials.  He held them both up to the man as he sighed. "As long as Canada is fine with him being under a foreign coach, then …"

 

"Yuri?  You don't have to do this.  You already have so much you need to do for work, I don't want to make things harder for you."

 

"Seriously, Jean.  I don't care if this is the rest of the season or just until you find someone who is Canadian that will take you.  You need someone now and you need someone here. I'm here. I'm willing. Worst case, the rest of your season is the exhibition tonight and then Worlds.  All I have under me are juniors. I'm done for the season in just a few weeks otherwise. It'll be fine."

 

JJ moved forward, his hand placed on Yuri's waist as he gently kissed him on the lips.  Then he looked over to the other man, "Yuri will do it."

 

Mr.  Torzal seemed less than amused, but he was looking at Yuri's coaching credentials.  "You are certified for Senior competition."

 

"Of course I am.  I had two seniors assigned to me for Europeans this year even."  

 

"An omega coach…"  The man was shaking his head at that.

 

"Yes, I know that is unheard of here, but I can assure you, I am more than qualified.  In addition to my own competitive career, I also have years of training with some of the best dance instructors in all of Russia as well as years coaching with the top performing coach in Russia.  I am more than capable of babysitting Jean while he does his exhibition tonight and you try and figure out what to do for the rest of the season. Frankly, I am sick of everyone acting like I'm going to be the immature one here when Jean's parents are the ones acting like toddlers."

 

"I guess an omega would have experience dealing with toddlers…"

 

JJ knew that was about as far as Yuri could be pushed.  He saw the tenseness of the man and how Yuri's left hand kept clenching and unclenching.  He knew he had to do something now. "Why don't you draw up all the paperwork and text me.  We're going to go down and have breakfast in just a little bit."

 

"Of course.  I will have that done.  Honestly, I had not expected this … of any of you.  So many years of the Leroys being perfectly dependable."

 

"Mr. Torzal, I am not the one who has caused any of this.  If my parents are going to react like children then that is on them, not me.  Yuri and I have not neglected any of our obligations. If I were going to neglect them, this would have been a perfect chance for me to leave the country for the rest of the year, and trust me, with the treatment Yuri has received since he arrived, going to St. Petersburg is very tempting."  

 

Even though JJ kept the smile on his face, there was something much more threatening to it, and the meaning under his words was very clear.  He was skating for Canada by choice right now, and he clearly wanted Mr. Torzal to know that. It would be easy for him to switch his national allegiance to Russia, between Yuri and his child, all it would take would be a few weeks and some paperwork.

 

The older man paled as the meaning behind those words was made clear and he nodded.  "Of course. I'll have the paperwork ready in about an hour." Then, with a deep breath, he added, "And of course we are grateful that your …"  He paused as if looking for the term, "Boyfriend is willing to step in." He turned though and left. The man had so much to do, he couldn't just sit around, and everything with the omega clearly made him uncomfortable.

 

As the door closed, Yuri slumped onto the bed.  "I hate these people."

 

"I can't say I blame you, kitten."  He moved over to sit next to Yuri, pulling him into a hug as he kissed the top of the other man's head.  "Love you."

 

Yuri relaxed, letting himself lean into JJ.  "Love you too -- I just, I don't know how much more of your family I can handle.  I mean -- they hate me."

 

JJ's arms wrapped around him tighter.  He wished he could assure Yuri that no, they didn't hate him, but with the recent actions his parents had taken, defending them was the last thing he wanted to do.  "I meant what I said. I'll move to St. Petersburg if I have to -- if you'll have me?"

 

Pulling back slowly, Yuri looked up at him, one eyebrow tilted in confusion, "Of course I'd have you.  I -- I love you."

 

The tension he hadn't even realized he had been holding escaped as JJ relaxed, pulling Yuri into him a little more.  He let his hand drop down, feeling the soft curve now cause by their child. "I love both of you." Even as he whispered the words, JJ smiled even more -- the soft sound of Yuri's purring barely a vibration against him, but it was there, and it was perfect.

 

* * *

 

The news had made its way through the skating community by the time Yuri and JJ walked down to breakfast.  Yuri didn't even need to check his phone. From the way people stopped whispering the second they walked into the restaurant -- he knew.  They might have thought they were being subtle, but it was obvious. He ignored it. He was refusing to let any of this visibly affect him.

 

He wasn't dressed up, they'd be leaving for the practice for the exhibition shortly, and there was no point in being dressed up yet -- practice wasn't even a time press could be there.  Of course, some coaches would already be dressed up by then, but those were the same ones who practically seemed to live in their boring suits.

 

Yuri was dressed how he was more comfortable, wearing a pair of loose joggers in black with red and blue accents.  The team Russia hoodie he had thrown on covered the black T-shirt under it -- and he didn't really care if he was the only one wearing anything for Team Russia at the Four Continents.  He wanted to remind people that he was actually affiliated with a national team and not just someone's boyfriend. JJ was dressed similarly, except his pants a little tighter and his torso covered with his team Canada jacket.  They looked more like two skaters than a coach and a skater, and that was fine with Yuri.

 

Without much of a word, they gathered food from the buffet and walked to a booth that wasn't too close to anyone, but also not hidden away.  The point was to act as if everything were completely normal. This would be watching where the pieces would fall. Now that he was in Canada, Yuri was so much more aware of everyone's secondary gender.  While most of the teams here came from countries where the genders were treated more fairly, several were about as bad as things were here in Canada. He could tell as he scanned the room. Either people were treating Yuri being there as a scandal and trying not to look, or they were looking at them and seeming excited.  Shaking up the status quo always was a little dangerous.

 

Then, Yuri saw movement from the back corner where the American delegation was.  "Leo's coming over." Yuri had never had anything against the man, although they had never really interacted.  Somehow it seemed they were never at the same events. Normally, Yuri was in Europe, and Leo's skating rotation was heavy on the Americas and Asia.  Leo's reaction to the pregnancy announcement had been excitement though.

 

"JJ!"  With that same smile he always had, Leo slid into the booth next to his old friend.  "I didn't expect you two to come down for breakfast." Then he dropped his voice, but kept the smile -- and in that instant, Yuri found himself second-guessing how honest that smile had ever been.  "Your parents were here about an hour ago and I have never seen them that angry. They were arguing with each other in French, really low. We couldn't make out what they were saying."

 

"Well, at least we missed having to run into them this morning."  Just sighing, JJ shook his head. There really wasn't any hiding how bad this was.

 

"So -- Yuri is your new coach?"  He raised an eye as he looked across the table.

 

"Don't look at me like I flew out here to poach him from anyone.  I was sound asleep when his parents dropped him." Shrugging, Yuri took another sip of his coffee -- and no, he didn't give a single shit that anyone was upset at his one cup in the morning that his doctor said was fine.

 

"So they did drop you…"  Leo tilted his head as he looked at JJ.

 

"They're -- they'll get over it."  

 

"If they ever want to see their grandchild, they better."  The threat was muttered low across the table.

 

"You two are really having a baby?"  Of course, Leo knew it was true. He didn't subscribe to any of the conspiracy theories that this was a publicity ploy or that it wasn't JJ's and the man was just stepping up to 'save Yuri's honor' -- normally those articles made it a point to say there wasn't much worth saving either.

 

"End of July.   Yakov is pleased that it's the off-season."  There was just the hint of a tease at how Yuri said it.

 

"So your whirlwind trip to visit him wasn't …"  Leo trailed off, nodding his head towards the door as he saw Guang Hong Ji walk in.  The Chinese omega was dressed much the same as everyone else -- work out clothes and a team jacket.

 

Leo smiled as his omega hurried over and evidently decided the safest place to sit was next to Yuri -- effectively making an omega side of the table and an alpha side -- and Yuri was still so surprised that Leo was an Alpha.  Yuri was even taller than him.

 

Still not answering Leo's question, JJ looked over at Yuri, unsure of what he should tell his friends.  

 

With an exaggerated eye roll, Yuri set down his coffee to look at Leo.  "No, even though the tabloids seem very confident that Jean answered some transatlantic booty call that got us into this, it wasn't."  Yuri looked down at his plate of food, shoving a pile of scrambled eggs from one side to another, "We've had a thing for a while. Not just a bed breaking thing, I know everyone knows about breaking the bed, but a real thing."

 

Everyone stayed quiet, even if there were at least two people at the table who wanted to point out that everyone knew that the two of them had been attracted to each other.

 

"After I got injured, Jean was there -- I mean not physically there, but I don't know how many hours he spent just talking to me.  I mean, my skating career was over. Sure, you see me on the ice now and teaching, but to even do instruction on single jumps ... if I'm going to do demos, I need to brace my foot like crazy.  I get other skaters to most demo jumps. So -- I mean, it was a lot to take in and Jean was there for me.  He's -- amazing." It was clear that he was so much more comfortable yelling and being pissed off instead of talking about his feelings -- but he was talking about them.

 

Yuri didn't look up, instead, he was staring at his eggs, still pushing them from side to side.  He didn't see the surprised looks from the other three skaters. Even JJ was surprised that Yuri was being so honest, but it was clear that hearing how much he had meant touched him.

 

"So -- when we were both at Skate Canada, well -- surprise.  I didn't find out until I was feeling shitty at Russian Nationals and we were convinced I had caught some sort of stomach flu -- but, clearly, no -- not the flu.  So found out when I saw a doctor just after New Years, called Jean, and he was on a plane in just hours."

 

"That's sweet …"  Leo was smiling.

 

"Romantic even."  Guang Hong leaned forward to grab the cup of juice Leo had been holding.  He wasn't looking at Yuri as he said it, instead, looking at Leo.

 

Shaking his head, Leo smiled at his boyfriend, "And you'd kill me if I ended your skating career."

 

"If you do, Leo, you should run off to his country.  Yours is better than this hell hole, still shitty, but better than this one at least.  Last night, we bought clothes, okay?  The saleswoman wasn't going to accept my credit card because I'm an omega."

 

Guang Hong gasped at that, looking over at Yuri like he couldn't even believe that.

 

Leo nodded, "Yeah, they passed a law a few years ago in America that omegas could have their own bank accounts."

 

"They can't here?"  Yuri looked over at JJ, eyes wide.

 

"That's why she thought your card was…"

 

"I'm not moving here."  There was no gloating as Yuri looked at JJ, clear that he knew this was not a good thing and he didn't want to say it.  It had to be said.

 

Leo went quiet, watching for JJ's reaction.  Typically, an omega moved to where their alpha was.

 

Guang Hong reached under the table to sat his hand on Yuri's leg, trying to be supportive without actually saying anything -- or maybe it was to hide his own nervousness.  

 

Maybe Yuri should have been surprised by that reaction, but he wasn't.  He had noticed how other omegas were acting around him lately, more protective and nurturing -- as much as he wanted to be upset about it, he found it as comforting as the gestures were meant to be.  He stayed quiet, just waiting for JJ's response to the fact he had just publicly insisted he was not moving to Canada.

 

JJ only took a few minutes to compose his answer, nodding as he agreed, "Yeah.  This -- this … we'll find a better apartment in Saint Petersburg -- one that doesn't have the heat not working in the middle of winter.  I'll just spend more time learning Russian."

 

For a moment, Yuri was speechless at how easily it was agreed to.  He couldn't slip out of the booth easily, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.  Sliding under the table he managed to partially get into JJ's lap as he hugged the man, the relief clear.  He had been so miserable in Canada in the limited time he had been here. The thought of having to argue with JJ that he could not do that -- he had been fearing it, the stress of that lurking constantly in the back of his mind.

 

Leo seemed more shocked, looking at his own boyfriend as he realized, "You're worried about my country too, aren't you?"

 

With just a slight pause, the question was answered with the smaller man's nod.  He didn't say anything more, just acknowledging that Leo was right.

 

"I -- don't worry.  I didn't realize but -- yes.  I love your family. I'm not going to try and take you from that, I -- I'll move there when … when it comes to that."  They were just dating. They had been dating for a long time though, maybe it was time to talk about something more serious.

 

Yuri was still in JJ's arms being comforted as the two people Yuri didn't want to see stormed into the restaurant.

 

"JJ!"  His mother led the way, his father in her wake as she grabbed the edge of the table.  "What are you doing, and in public!"

 

Maybe Yuri would not have moved back to his original side of the table under most circumstances, but seeing how Guang Hong reacted to the two alphas storming over made it clear that he had to.  He slid back under the table, wrapping an arm around the smaller omega to made sure he knew he wasn't alone. Yuri wasn't scared -- he wasn't going to back down, but this fight was JJ's. The defensive posture he took, placing himself between the smaller omega and JJ's parents made his intentions clear.

 

"Mother.  Father. What are you still doing here?  This restaurant is for coaches and skaters only, and you have proven you have no desire to be my coaches."  There was a low growl to JJ's voice.

 

"Get your things.  We are going home and we will talk about this in private."  His mother was staring him down, using the height advantage she had at the moment from her son sitting.

 

Yuri had had enough, shaking his head, he cleared his throat.  "Jean can't do that, Mrs. Leroy. He has the exhibition practice soon and then the exhibition so as his new coach, I can't allow that -- or for anyone to be distracting him with such unneeded drama."

 

"As his what!?"  Nathalie Leroy's eyes narrowed as she glared at Yuri.

 

"Since you dumped your own son and put him in an impossible position, don't you go acting like this was something I had planned or something. My plan was to come here, spend some nice relaxing time with Jean and then go home and miss him terribly until after worlds.  You are the one who created this drama."

 

"You are the slut who went and--"  

 

JJ stood up, holding up a hand as he raised his voice.  "Stop right there. You don't want to say another word along those lines.  Go. Now. Out. I might, and I mean might, drive to the house after this is all over and introduce Yuri to my brothers and sister -- but, let me promise you this, you are not allowed to address Yuri like that.  Ever. Either get over this stupidity you both seem to have or … no, I'm not even going to threaten anything." He stared down his parents, not realizing everyone's eyes were on him. He didn't care if people were looking.  

 

There was complete silence, even the rest of the people in the restaurant had stopped, just watching the alphas stare each other down.  The tension thick as JJ locked eyes with his mother, not backing down for a second. This wasn't just about him, this was about his child.

 

It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a few minutes before she turned and stormed out of the restaurant, his father in her wake again.  Yuri let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

 

As JJ sat down, and the low murmuring of other people in the restaurant resumed, Guang Hong was still so still, even with Yuri's hand reassuringly on the smaller omega's back.  Leo was just looking at JJ, stunned.

 

Yuri took hold of Guang Hong, comforting him before glaring at Leo.  "Leo. You need to take care of him, and I do not mean just right now. Think.  Do not be stupid like me." Then, he looked at JJ, reaching out to take his hand, even as he kept his other arm around the other omega.  "She is not seeing the baby." The statement was flat and not open for argument as Yuri looked at the table. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rage.  He couldn't. He had to remain calm -- his first thoughts having to be for the baby.

 

"I won't let her near the baby."  It hurt for JJ to say it about his own mother, but he did, making the promise as he looked to Yuri.  Yes, she was his mother, and even after all of this, he still loved her. He could not let her near the baby, not with how she treated Yuri.  Not with how he couldn't trust her.

 

JJ reached out, touching Yuri's chin before looking to Leo and Guang Hong, "Leo -- you know what you should do."  Breakfast was forgotten, JJ took hold of Yuri's hand and walked out of the restaurant with him. He knew his friend was a good person and loved Guang Hong -- Leo just had to realize how bad the situation for omegas actually was.  JJ more than knew how easy it was to be ignorant of the situation when you were an alpha. He kept a hold of Yuri though as he leaned into him, whispering, "You. I choose you."

 

"You're losing your family, because --"

 

"No, I am not  I am not losing my family.  You … both of you are my family."  His hand pressed to Yuri's stomach as he walked with the man back to the elevator.  His alpha nature and his rational thoughts perfectly in harmony as he took his mate, his omega, his … everything back to the hotel room, leaving a very confused Leo and Guang Hong sitting at the table.  

 

As they entered the elevator, JJ whispered "Don't worry about this, just…

 

"I have to worry about this, Jean.  You're -- I'm your coach and you're the father of my child and …"  As they walked into the hotel room, Yuri started to list off his stresses, but then suddenly he felt arms wrap around him.

 

"Yura, it'll be OK."  JJ's words were soft against his ear, barely spoken as they were whispered.

 

"How do you know?"  Yuri shook his head as he stepped away.

 

"Because the only things that matters are the two of you."  JJ took another step forward, trying to wrap Yuri into a tighter hug.

 

"No.  No that is not enough.  We …" Yuri's eyes widened as he placed his hands over his stomach, "We."  Suddenly it was clear that Yuri's 'we' was just two people. "I need to think things through and make sure the baby is safe.  I --"

 

"No."  JJ shook his head, "We.  We need to make sure the baby is safe.  We need to make sure my parents are not allowed near the baby.  We need to make sure you are healthy, we can find a bigger apartment, figure out things in Saint Petersburg -- We.  Yuri, We. I'm not leaving you, either of you and -- you're right. You're right, and I've -- I put you through so much hiding this and I don't want to hide and I want…"

 

Yuri stayed still, letting JJ pull his hands into his, but still staying still and straight as he watched his alpha.

 

"I … Yuri."  His words were stilted, pained as he looked down into those beautiful eyes.  "I love you. I love our child. I -- I am going to --" He closed his eyes, sighing as he let his head hang.

 

"I love you, Jean.  You -- you've been my weakness for so long, but -- no, what I called my weakness.  A vulnerability, but you didn't … you weren't my weakness, you were something … I don't know the words.  I spent so much time not having you and feeling so jealous. I wanted to be the one in your arms, ever since I first met you and I kept telling myself it was stupid, that I was stupid, that I didn't deserve you."

 

Opening his eyes with shock, JJ shook his head.  "What? You -- Yura, you're amazing, you're wonderful, you're -- "  He paused though as he saw Yuri's eyes glance away.

 

"I …"  Hands on his stomach, Yuri just sighed.  "I can't do this now, not when you have to skate this afternoon."

 

"Fuck skating.  You're more important, you're everything, you -- I want to be with you for the rest of my life!"

 

"Jean?"  Just saying his name was filled with pain.

 

"I love you."  He dropped to his knees in front of him, placing his hands over Yuri's, looking up at him.  "Trust me to make this right? Just give me a little time?"

 

"Jean -- I love you."  Yuri let out a deep breath, looking down at the man as he knelt down as well.  "I'm sorry, I just -- between how everyone was acting to social media and your parents and even Leo thinking …  I know it shouldn't affect us, but…"

 

"Of course it does.  Of course it -- We're not hiding anymore.  You are not second to anyone … not yet, not for a few months."  He smiled at that thought as he felt the curve of Yuri's stomach.  "Will you be my coach today?" He reached up, letting his fingers run along the other man's chin.

 

"Yeah … I'm just -- I'm stressed and I'm trying to not be stressed and then … your mother and your father and your fans and …"

 

"I know, it's a lot.  We don't need to see my family at all.  Let's just finish this up, go to my apartment and pack what I need.  We'll grab a plane and go back to Saint Petersburg and …"

 

"I can't ask you to give up everything..."

 

"You're not asking me to give up anything.  They're trying to force me to chose, to pick, but I pick you.  I choose you. I want you. I only want you." Yuri smiled as he let himself fall into JJ's arms, letting himself be held tightly.  

 

"Come on.  We have to get you to practice."  Yuri leaned into JJ's shoulder, hiding how moist his eyes were.

 

* * *

 

The press lined the doorway to the rink, cameras flashing as Yuri and JJ walked up to the door together.  They walked next to each other, and yes, they both knew it would cause a scandal. An omega not walking behind his alpha -- but neither of them would do it any other way.

 

Yuri had new leggings on, black tightly clinging to his legs with a loose T-shirt, but most of his form was still covered by the team Russia jacket.  He had his standard messenger bag with him, but this time it was just slung over his shoulder. He didn't need to clutch it over his stomach to hide that anymore.  He almost had decided to wear a tight T-shirt, but then decided against it. He'd show off later. Right now, he was here to be a coach, nothing else.

 

They both walked past various reporters trying to get their attention.  If he had more time, Yuri would have tried to figure out which ones had been open-minded in the past and give them a few words, but practice for the exhibition started soon and he had only just gotten his credentials.  Unsurprisingly, he was the only person to get credentials for the venue after the actual competition, but that did not change the 4C lanyard around his neck with 'coach' and 'Jean Jacque Leroy' as well as 'Team Canada' written on it.

 

The paperwork had been filled out shortly after breakfast.  The official press release had happened shortly after that -- which really did prove how fast the rumor mill was that everyone had seemed to know before the official press release.  Once JJ had his skates on, Yuri took out his phone to lean again JJ with both of their lanyards around his own neck. A quick picture -- but if he wanted to take care of social media, he needed to make this look good.  It wasn't hard to look happy when he was with JJ, he just had to only think of that man instead of everything else.

 

> [JJ and Yuri next to each other in team jackets, both looking happy.  The backdrop if the arena for the four continents]
> 
>  
> 
> So, looks like I fail at taking a vacation.  Coaching my boyfriend. He's even taller on his skates. #Ilookshort #lovecoaching #lovehim #teamrussia #guessnottoday #teamCanada???

 

As soon as he posted it, he leaned more into JJ.  "Let them freak out about that."

 

"You know I need to answer with one, right?"  JJ was smiling as he leaned down to kiss Yuri, surprisingly skilled at getting a picture of that.

 

> [Yuri clearly melting for a second as he gets kissed by JJ, the backdrop being the stands in the area for the four continents]
> 
>  
> 
> Getting a good luck kiss from my new coach before exhibition practice.  So happy he's here with me. See everyone tonight at the exhibition! #teamcanada #leroyskating #newcoach #Plisetskyskating

 

Yuri just shook his head when he saw it.  "They're going to hate it."

 

"I don't care."  JJ was all smiles as he held up his phone, "All your friends are liking it -- and Lilia and Yakov and … "

 

"Yeah, they like you."  Then Yuri shook his head, "Stop making me smile.  I've been working for ages on my grumpy coach personality.  My face is going to hurt from smiling if you keep this up."

 

"That's my goal."

 

"You are absolutely … oh…."  Yuri stopped, eyes wide and mouth slightly slack as he looked at his Instagram feed.  "Oh my … look…" He was clearly stunned as he kept blinking at his phone, not seeming able to form a complete sentence.

 

Worried that something was wrong, JJ grabbed the phone to look and then gasped -- smiling though, "I -- is that what you meant when you told him…"

 

"Actually … yeah.  I mean, they've been together so long…"

 

> [Guang Hong and Leo standing together in front of a window with the beautiful cityscape behind them.  Both smiling and looking flushed and happy in the selfie. A simple gold band with some sort of design engraved in it with a few inlaid stones was on Guang Hong's finger]
> 
>  
> 
> He said yes!  When we figure things out more, invitations will go out.  Wedding this summer in the off-season. #hesaidyes #engaged #gettingmarried

 

Yuri took back the phone to reply to the message

 

> [y.plisetsky.skate] Where's the close up of the ring -- never mind, just get over here when you guys get to the arena.  Congratulations!

 

JJ, his own phone in his hand as he watched Yuri, leaned in to kiss the man as he made his own reply to the post.

 

> [jjleroy.skating] So happy for you both!

 

JJ was still smiling when he took the ice for his run through.  Since he'd be expected to do an encore having won gold in his home country, his practice was first on the schedule so it could have enough time.  He didn't really need Yuri there for it, but it was nice to have.

 

All Yuri had to do was stand there and exist technically.  Yuri was never one to do things in half measures though, and instead, he filmed the practice on his phone, letting his expression get more and more serious as he watched the other man skate.  He had a notebook open, jotting down notes in Russian since that meant he didn't have to turn and actually look at the paper. Even though his English was near perfect, it was easier to take notes in Russian, especially with so many other things going on at the same time.

 

He didn't realize people taking pictures of him.  He didn't realize how he popped a hip out as he stood there.  He was just watching, recording and taking notes.

 

By the time JJ was done, there was an entire page of notes in the notebook, and Yuri shoved it back into the bag before walking over to the gate to meet JJ as the man came off the ice, handing him his skate guards first and then his jacket.  "It looked good. We can go over the recordings back at the hotel and I have a few notes."

 

"What?"  JJ stopped as he looked at Yuri, confused for a moment.  "You didn't have to do any work."

 

"Of course I did, I said I would be your coach today.  I did not say, oh let me play at being his coach and just look pretty."  Tilting his head, he looked up at JJ, serious.

 

"I -- I know you're more than capable.  I just didn't want to give you more work."  The tone was clearly apologetic as JJ reached out for Yuri, whispering softly, "I'm sorry."

 

"No no --"  letting out a deep sigh, Yuri leaned into him, "I'm sorry too, I just -- I am being so defensive, but --"

 

"No, you're right.  You said you'd be my coach today.  You took on a huge responsibility. I reflect on you and especially here, that means even more because of how ignorant everyone is being."

 

"That doesn't mean I get to get away with stressing you.  Come on. Let's get back to the hotel. I can lie down and go over notes and you can stretch or rest or whatever."  Not voicing any of his doubt about if he had enough energy to do this, he took a deep breath and nodded as he waited for JJ to get his shoes on, taking the blade from him to wipe them down before putting them into the skate bag.  

 

JJ's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Yuri operate on what seemed to be complete autopilot -- since the man didn't realize that he had just done the exact same things to his skates.  "Room service lunch and go over your notes. Then all that is left is the exhibition at four, the short press conference, and the dinner."

 

"Press conference?"  Yuri paused as he looked at the man, "Didn't that happen already?"  Oh, he did not want to do a press conference.

 

"Traditionally, the four gold medal winners have a press conference after the exhibition."

 

Maybe Yuri hadn't paid attention to competitions he had never taken part in and none of his skaters had ever taken part in -- especially not at the level to have realized there was an extra press conference.  "Just you …"

 

"And my coaches … or coach in this case."  JJ tried to give him a smile, but the expression came out much too strained.

 

"OK.  I'll figure out what I'm wearing, go through notes and …"  Yuri trailed off as he grabbed JJ's skate bag to swing it over his shoulder.

 

"Oh no, I am carrying that."

 

"What?  It's like … fifteen pounds, if that, I can --"

 

"Baby, no.  This I am doing."  He reached out to take the back, leaning down to brush a kiss against Yuri's lips as he did.  "You're already doing so much for me, the least I can do is carry my own bag."

 

Relenting, Yuri nodded, letting himself walk close to JJ as they made their way over of the arena.  It was only a short shuttle to the hotel, and Yuri just ignoring the press now. If he had to be at a press conference tonight, there was no way he was going to talk to them now.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, with the dirty dishes from room service still on the bed, Yuri was leaning back against the pillows, holding his phone as he scrolled, "I hate people."

 

"What now, baby?"

 

"Just stupid idiots about us.  I think we're taking the bad attention away from Leo and Guang Hong though, so that's at least good."

 

He didn't want to say that he had found one of the JJ-Girl's discords.  He was scrolling through messages with a fake account he had set up.

 

Walking over, JJ slid onto the bed next to him to take the phone in one hand.  "This is -- this is …" Shaking his head, he leaned over to kiss the top of Yuri's head.  "Baby? This is my fault."

 

"How is this your fault, you didn't make these people assholes.  You don't treat me like I'm less of a person…" He didn't want to say it, but twenty-four hours of being in Canada had caused more stress than the four weeks of back to back competitions in Europe.

 

Yuri's attention was drawn back to his phone as a Skype alert sounded, the soft trilling of his phone was one he normally associated with JJ calling him. This time it wasn't JJ -- obviously.

 

"Who is Ice Tiger Cub?"  The amusement in his voice clear that JJ knew this had to be a close friend of Yuri's.

 

"Stefa."  He sighed as he opened the Skype, not bothering to move from how he had leaned up against JJ in the bed.  His students all knew. He didn't know if she was contacting him alone or if all four of them were there -- or if it was some combination.

 

As soon as the call connected, it was clear that it was all four of Yuri's students.  To no one's surprise, it was Stefa who started to talk, "Coach Nikolaevich!!!" Her eyes were wide, "Is your boyfriend moving here?  Is he going to live with you? Are you going to have bunches of babies?"

 

"Stefa!"  Anya moved to the front rolling her eyes, "Is he moving here? The internet says you're coaching him now, are you?"

 

Pavil sighs loudly, "Of course he is moving here."  Then the young alpha's confidence faded a little, "You are right?"

 

Only Aleksey didn't say anything, instead just watching the others.

 

Tilting the phone so they were both in the camera's frame, Yuri looked over to JJ, "Jean?  What should we tell them?"

 

He leaned over, brushing a kiss across Yuri's cheek.  "Yes. I'll be announcing it tonight. Officially for the rest of the season, I am relocating to your rink."  He smiled, thinking that that would make the teens happy.

 

Aleksey finally spoke, it wasn't as if it were unusual for him not to talk much, but now he finally was saying something.  "Why are alphas so stupid?" He didn't stop as the other three looked at him in shock. "You should move here. Period. Are you so stupid you don't realize how much happier he is with you?"  As soon as the rest of the statement was voiced, the three other skaters no longer looked shocked.

 

While both omega girls and the alpha boy seemed to want to look anywhere except at the screen, Aleksey kept staring them down through the screen.

 

"Lyosha."  Yuri's voice was strict as he said it.  "Where Jean wants to live is up to him. It is a decision he has to make for himself and what is best for him.  I can not ask him to move to Saint Petersburg permanently if that is not what he wants, and you most certainly can not ask him, let alone tell him, to move to Saint Petersburg."

 

Jean reached out to take a hold of Yuri's hand, "I'm moving.  I -- I understand, and … he is right."

 

"No, he is not right.  It is up to you to decide where you live.  I can't -- I won't pressure you." He dropped his eyes as he added, "If I pressured you, that would mean you could try and pressure me too."

 

"No, Yura, baby, no.  You -- you can't live here.  I -- I don't know if I could live here after everything I know now, and I don't know how I managed to not know it earlier."  JJ smiled at the screen looking at the four skaters. "I'll be there in a few days. We need to figure a few things, but I promise, I'll have your coach back soon and I'll be there helping him."  He took a hold of Yuri's jaw, turning the man to face him as he leaned in so he could slowly kiss the man he loved, letting the four students see. This wasn't anything to hide.

 

Stefa whined, "He's so happy when he is with you."  No one disagreed with her, she had said what they were all thinking.

 

"OK, we'll be home soon.  I have to get him ready for his exhibition soon, so we'll tell you all when we know something.  Thank you…" Yuri sighed, looking at his students. He missed those four. They had come so far this year with him teaching them, but more than that, they had matured so much.  He really cared for each of them so much.

 

As he reached over to log out of Skype, he leaned back into JJ, sighing softly as he whispered, "Thank you."

 

"For what, baby?"

 

Yuri didn't think he could put how the pet name made him feel, especially when it was said in that low tone by JJ.  "Jean?"

 

"Mm hmm?"  He leaned down to softly kiss the man again.

 

"For not treating me like your family and everyone here does."

 

"Baby, you would have never fallen in love with me if I treated you like you were anything less than you are, and you are amazing."  He smiled as he kissed him again, holding the man tight as he just held him, letting his lips run along Yuri's jaw. This was what was important.  He had Yuri and that was all that mattered. He'd deal with his parents. His new family was what mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So clearly the fluff piece turned into social commentary. I know, really? Me turn an A/b/o piece into social commentary to some level?
> 
> This and the next chapter are probably the heaviest, but it'll have fluff soon -- well more fluff. I'm back home from vacation, and my hand is ... less bad, so more typing is happening.
> 
> I do have a few other projects which I think I can mention here.  
> I have a piece in the Namida zine and I have been accepted into the Breathless zine  
> I am also doing a few fun events this summer.
> 
> Details can be found in my twitter  
> https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM


	11. I can make it through anything with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has caught up on almost all her other commitments? This writer!
> 
> Updates should be smoother from here on out. I was just a little over committed with the hand really acting up there for a while. Hand updates get posted to twitter :)

At 3:30 they both left the hotel room. No one needed to know the slight panic that had happened as Yuri tried to decide what to wear. He had finally worked out an outfit though. The dress pants had special panels so they would be comfortable, even with his expanding size. His feet were in his clunky boots. He wasn't going to admit his feet got colder now, but they did -- so he was going to keep them warm. He had a white button up shirt that was designed for an omega, and was loose enough that it hid the slight curve that the sports bra was hiding, but the cut emphasized his still small yet noticeable stomach. He could have easily hidden it, but he didn't. He just had a black sports coat thrown on over the shirt. No tie, but with his hair braided up and understated but perfect makeup, he was close enough to 'dressed up omega' that in Europe, it would have been well received. That he had managed this with the things he was able to buy in Canada was a surprise.

JJ's clothes had been so much easier. He simply had loose sweatpants and his team jacket on over his exhibition costume. He was carrying his own skate bag and Yuri had his own messenger bag that he used for all his coaching paperwork. He thought he looked every part the dressed up coach. He knew this would not be popular in Canada though.

As they entered the complex, cameras started to flash and reporters were tossing questions to them. JJ just reached over, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist as they kept walking.

Yuri shook his head, turning to them. "We will answer questions at the press conference. Right now, my skater needs to concentrate on the exhibition. Sorry." He hated how heavy his accent sounded right now. He normally was much better with his English. It hadn't been bad, and maybe it was only a little worse in his own mind. Either way, JJ's arm around him made him feel better as they made their way to the prep area to check in.

It was almost instantly clear where everyone stood based on their country on the rights of omegas. As JJ and Yuri moved to a bench in the far corner, some people came over to congratulate JJ, but more people stayed on the far side just giving the two of them looks.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but before long, they were surrounded by a small contingent of people that were friends with JJ and the man's hand was on Yuri's stomach, making the curve very obvious and they were getting congratulated. Of all the things that Yuri had prepared himself for tonight, congratulations and people asking how he was feeling was not one of them.

Finally, Leo and Guang Hong arrived and moved over to be close. By this point, Yuri was more than happy to have the attention not on him and instead on the brand new ring. As everyone was congratulating the Chinese omega, the exhibition started and people started to be led up in groups and the room started to slowly clear.

Once Yuri made sure that JJ was dressed right, and he really did like the man's exhibition outfit this year. It had the same soft purple that JJ so often wore, but it was just in accents on a black outfit. Of course, it had plenty of sparkles. Even if JJ was an alpha, his mother was renowned for liking more than a little splash of light. Even with how Yuri felt about Nathalie Leroy, he couldn't argue with the woman's design ideas. Once JJ was in his skates and completely ready for when he was called, Yuri smiled. "You look amazing."

"You think so?"

"Uh huh. Your eyes … the lavender brings them out." He smiled, looking up and closing his own eyes, he relaxed into the soft kiss.

Even as he let himself relax, he heard the comment - in French. He turned and looked at the Canadian coach on the other side of the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I am clearly such a shitty coach because of one moment of relaxation there. Also, what is this, an elementary school playground? Calling me 'it'? Really?" he felt JJ's hand on his shoulder.

The other coach frowned, "I am not going to speak to some omega who is playing at being a coach."

"Excuse me? Playing? This is the fifth skating competition I have been at in the past five weeks. I have had skaters on the podium at every event I have been at. Aside from JJ, I have even done the choreography of every last one of those podium performances too, so do not go saying I am playing at being a coach."

"This is the four continents. This isn't some little competition --"

Yuri didn't let her continue, "Oh! Yes. None of them were the four continents. I mean one of them was Europeans, but that is clearly nothing at all. I'll call Mila and tell her that she won her silver at playground games or some shit. Honestly, I'm not even mad at you. I just feel sorry that anyone can think like you."

Without another word to that coach, Yuri turned to JJ and tilted his head, "Come. We are going to the observation area."

"I'm sorry there are stupid --"

"Jean, it isn't your fault. You didn't cause that." Even as the other coach muttered in French, Yuri chose to ignore it, just walking out of the room with JJ, slinging the man's skate bag over his shoulder. Without the skates in it, it was so light. Maybe JJ would have stopped him from carrying it, but right now the man was only concentrating on getting Yuri out of that room and away from that coach.

Once they had seats in the competitor's observation area, JJ wrapped an arm around Yuri. "She was stupid. You are an amazing coach and an amazing choreographer, and everyone that knows anything about either would agree with me."

"Thanks… I'm just so tired." He knew hiding how he felt would only cause JJ more worry. Being honest was probably the best policy.

"Do you want to skip the press conference?"

"No. We'll do it. Then we'll go to the gala -- I know exactly what I'm wearing for that. Then … we are going back to the hotel room and I am not leaving that room until we have to check out?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect. I'll see if we can get a late checkout even. Let you stretch out in bed and I'll rub your back and your shoulders and tell you how absolutely incredible you are." JJ's voice started to slip to a soft whisper as he leaned into Yuri, letting his lips brush over the other man's ear and not caring at all if people were going to get a picture of that.

"This is why I was so worried about this exhibition." He let himself lean into JJ's side. The alpha was so much bigger and so warm. To be surrounded by the scent of the father of his child was relaxing on such an instinctual level.

"I understand. I am going to go out there and be amazing. I promise." He leaned in more, not kissing Yuri, but much too close for it to be strictly professional.

"I know you will. I -- I know you always do your best."

"No, I'm going to do better than that. This time I am not skating for just Canada or my parents. I am skating for the love of my life."

Even as Yuri smiled, he realized they hadn't been paying too much attention to the exhibition. With the arena lights so dark and the skaters lit by spotlights, it had given them so much more privacy than even the prep area had. Just before they had to head down to the boards so JJ could skate onto the ice, the man leaned in, gently running his lips over Yuri's. The kiss chaste, but everything Yuri needed at that moment.

They didn't have time to treasure the moment though, needing to move to the small area near the gate onto the ice so that JJ could make his entrance as the announcer called out his name and achievements.

As JJ skated in the spotlights, waving to the cheering crowd, Yuri stood there at the boards. One day, not too long ago, he had been the one skating to applause. That was over now. He was too injured, he'd never be able to make a comeback or touch that type of fame again. Some days, some days that hurt. He hadn't been ready to retire. Fate hadn't cared what he was ready for though. This was one of the first times at a senior exhibition that he hadn't felt as bad. This time -- this time he was more confident in what he was.

As he watched JJ begin his program, he smiled. He was a coach and a choreographer. His skaters had improved so much under his care. Lilia and Yakov saw him as the son that they had never had. He was so loved. Above all of that though, there was that man on the ice, and he loved him. That JJ was going to uproot everything and move with him to Saint Petersburg, that they were having a baby, that JJ was excited about it -- it was more than Yuri had ever thought he'd have.

As he watched the beautiful hydro-blade maneuver, appreciating the strength and balance of such a thing, he smiled. That man loved him. It didn't matter what JJ's family thought. If they were so foolish to throw away the chance of knowing their grandchild, there was nothing he could do about it. No, he wasn't going to dwell on that. Instead, Yuri let himself not be a coach for a little. He stood there, smiling and watching JJ skate. He could act like a coach later, right now, he just wanted to watch the man he loved.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, they were sitting in the press conference room and every calm thought Yuri had had at the exhibition was gone. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here at all, but he really had no choice. He saw the rows of local media, almost no international media. Honestly, he had been hoping for a much different composition.

He sat in his chair, watching as the people in charge of the event got rid of the extra chair. The first place for womens, unfortunately, was the coach from earlier. The only redeeming part of this was that they were on absolute opposites of the table. The Pairs gold was from the united states and the ice dance team was from Japan -- and Yuri was very happy that the team from Japan was next to them. Laws in Japan were so much better.

JJ leaned over, "Are you sure about this?"

"I can do this. I'm your coach." A deep breath, and Yuri let his expression go blank as he watched the reporters prepare and then the press conference started.

The very first question was to JJ, and Yuri wasn't at all surprised, "What happened that your parents dropped you from their coaching?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow as he looked at JJ. He was not going to answer that one, that could entirely go to just JJ.

"My parents and I have had a disagreement about things and they decided to end our coaching relationship." He kept his tone calm, even though Yuri knew that hurt.

"Is it because you knocked up your omega?"

The follow-up question was enough to get Yuri to raise an eyebrow. He was refusing to get upset.

"That is not even getting answered and any other questions that are at all disrespectful of my relationship will likewise not be answered." There was no room for argument in JJ's tone.

Yuri didn't say anything, just opening the bottle of water in front of him to take a sip. He was not going to let this get him upset. He was not going to scream and yell. Unfortunately, another reporter followed up with, "Well, will you at least tell us if you're getting a real coach before the World Championship?"

Yuri grabbed the microphone at that, "Just to clarify. I am a real coach. My credentials are on record with the Canadian Skating Federation. I am certified with the International Skating Union for all levels of coaching. Jean is flying back with me to Russia and training in Saint Petersburg."

Yuri barely heard the coach from earlier scoff at the other end of the table, muttering, "You call him Jean." under her breath.

Honestly, he was trying to be good. He was trying to stay calm, but he couldn't stop the sigh and the eye roll as he looked over at her, "That comment isn't even worth responding to." He waved a hand, "That's it, that's all we're saying about me."

He hoped that would end this, but of course, the next question was "Can you confirm you are pregnant with Mr. Leroy's child?"

"We're here to talk about skating."

"Was this planned to get Canada's top skater to go to Russia?"

JJ spoke up this time, "We aren't answering these questions."

"Mr. Leroy are the rumors you are defecting true?"

JJ shook his head, "That's it. We're done. If you can not ask legitimate questions about skating, we are not going to sit here."

Just as JJ was standing up, one of the non-Canadian reports stood up, "Mr. Leroy. What do you think your chances for dominating your division will be if you not only are able to train in the well respected Saint Petersburg facility, but also have Mr. Plisetsky's choreography?"

JJ paused at that question, sitting back down as he looked over at the reporter that had asked the question. "I have been very lucky to have had Yuri tweaking my programs for the past two years. To have one completely designed by him and with his knowledge of my strengths and weaknesses … I can't think of anything that could give me more of an advantage."

Yuri just smiled at that answer, even more, when he saw how annoyed the reporters with the horrible questions seemed that JJ had answered that one. The rest of the press conference seemed to go fine, but Yuri really wished it was over. He was tired, and he knew he still had a gala to deal with. He had his clothes for that completely laid out though. It wouldn't do to be late, he knew the press here would try to make it out like he was some sort of difficult omega if the two of them were late.

Finally, they were leaving the room. JJ's arm was around him as he protectively was escorted out -- and all further reporter questions were ignored. It felt like it took forever to get to their hotel room, but in reality, it was only a few minutes.

"How much time do we have?" Yuri was already stripping out of his clothes from the press conference.

"About an hour?"

"Fuck." His clothes were tossed near his suitcase as he started to pull out new clothes, gathering a large bundle of fabric and moving to the bathroom with it. JJ was left having no idea what had just happend, but it was clear that Yuri intended on getting dressed in there.

With no other options, JJ simply changed into his suit and did the best he could do with his hair without going into the bathroom. Any additional time just spent scrolling through his social media to see how bad the fall out from the press conference was.

With fifteen minutes left before they had to leave, Yuri stepped out of the bathroom. For a moment, JJ forgot to even breath. He had had no idea what Yuri had purchased at the store, but this -- this was not at all what he had imagined. The man was dressed head to toe in black, but far from being monotone, so much of the fabric was translucent that Yuri's pale skin lightened everything.

Yuri's hair was braided into a waterfall crown of blond and silver glitter. It matched the lightness of his makeup and skin -- which only made the contrast of the black lace covering the man's neck a starker contrast. The large and intricate lace collar was enough to cover how JJ had near mauled Yuri's neck in bed. It was designed to cover a bonding mark, but it served to cover the love bites as well.

Trailing down from his neck, the expanse of pure skin met with the top of the dress. The dress had been picked by the salesperson, and it clung to every last muscle and curve that the young man had. The most prominent curves at the moment being the light curves of his chest. The bra was unexpected. Prior to this, yes JJ had known that Yuri had a sports bra or two -- but those served a very different purpose than this one. The bra helped the fabric if the dress flow perfectly … only hindered by the still subtle swell of his stomach. It wasn't as if JJ hadn't had every chance to see that stomach without anything over it. Somehow, the tight black fabric seemed to be liked even more.

If that were all the man wore, it would be perfectly in design with what people would expect. However, it wasn't. The man had a sports coat over the dress. The stronger cut covering Yuri's delicate arms. Instead of feminine heels, Yuri wore his clunky black boots. It was a perfect combination of masculine and feminine that highlighted everything that JJ loved beyond words about Yuri. He stood there, watching the man as his mouth slightly opened.

Yes, JJ was in a nice suit, but he did not look as amazing as Yuri, at least not in his mind. He was speechless, finally walking forward to take Yuri's bare hands to hold them. "You look amazing." He leaned in, gently kissing Yuri's lips. This was the banquet. They could get through this.

The first obstacle was the press. Cameras and reporters were lined up and as soon as JJ and Yuri came into view, people started to take pictures. He knew there would be a million pictures online in moments. He knew they were taking pictures of his stomach, but he didn't care. He stayed on JJ's arm, his expression carefully neutral as he let himself be led through the throngs of reporters. Neither of them were going to answer questions. They'd already decided, no reporters until Worlds. There they might be able to get a fair interview. This was simply an obstacle.

Before long, Yuri was being led into the banquet hall. He was holding onto JJ's arm, closing his eyes for a moment as he heard everyone go silent. He knew this was not how he normally looked. Hell, Yuri had hardly ever worn even a well-fitting suit in his life. To be dressed like this was something so new. He let himself be led past people, smiling as JJ nodded and greeted people until he brought Yuri to a table with a small Canadian flag in the center. To no one's surprise, JJ pulled out a chair for Yuri and the omega sat down. It only took moments and the rest of the table was filled with people that Yuri really didn't like. In other words, Canadians. Specifically, Canadians that he could only assume thought he shouldn't be here because he was an Omega.

While Yuri was prepared for the worst, these were Canadians that Yuri hadn't been around yet, and the first coach that joined them smiled at him, "Oh look at you. That couldn't be much more of a change. You look lovely. I don't believe anyone said when you were due?"

"July. We'll -- we'll have a better idea after our appointment next week." Yuri leaned a little closer to JJ even as he said it.

"That's exciting. It's nice to see JJ finally settling down. I am sure --"

That was where her skater cut her off. "He's leaving for Russia."

"What?" The woman looked back at Yuri, "But JJ is an Alpha and a Canadian, why would he leave here?"

"Because I am not having this child in this country and he'd like to be there when it happens." Yuri's answer was rather clipped as the rest of the table filled up. Wine was brought over, but, as expected, Yuri only was drinking water.

JJ spoke up, a hand over Yuri's stomach, "Yuri has a very successful career in Saint Petersburg, so we're moving there. Him being my coach now just made that decision easier."

"Do you think an omega can --"

Jean was the one who stopped the question this time. "I have every confidence in Yuri's abilities and his ability to coach has nothing to do with his secondary gender. Frankly, this obsession everyone in this country has with it is the reason we're leaving." He paused, thankful the prime rib dinner was brought out. The table fell silent, everyone keeping on looking at JJ and Yuri as the two ate -- and Yuri was clearly hungry. Then again, he was always hungry these days. Any comments anyone made about how good it was to see an omega with an appetite were ignored -- Yuri's meat was extremely rare and he was not going to let them ruin this experience for him at all.

After dinner, things were awkward until the music started and JJ stood up, "May I?" He held out a hand to Yuri, knowing the man had no more desire to be sitting at that table than he did. Instead, they moved to the dance floor. The first song slow and formal, perfect for younger skaters to show off their waltzes. JJ simply took the opportunity to dance slow and too close with the person he was convinced was the most breathtaking in the entire room.

"Jean?" Yuri's voice was only a whisper.

"Mmm hmmm?"

"Everyone is watching us."

"No … they're watching you because you are amazing."

Yuri wanted to argue, but with the level of sincerity that JJ said it, he couldn't. All he could do was blush and set his head against the man's shoulder. Maybe it was stereotypically Omega, but right now, he didn't care. He was too happy to care. He was dancing with JJ, and the man was looking at him with that expression -- everything was perfect for at least a little.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, they had made it through the banquet. Goodbyes had been said -- even if officially, JJ was only going to Russia for a short period of time. With how JJ stayed so close to Yuri and how happy he seemed, it was clear that they were not a temporary item, no matter what the press said.

More pictures were taken as they left the banquet room. They paused for the reporters only long enough to have a chaste kiss that became a little less chaste before they made their way back to the hotel room.

As the door closed, Yuri turned to JJ, "Jean? That wasn't -- that bad?"

"I mean, at the beginning …"

"At the beginning, some people said a few bad things, that's all. I am more than strong enough to take a few bad words. I'm happy. I'm fine. I'm … " He took a deep breath as he looked at JJ. "Jean? I am -- this was good. This was … this was how it had to go, how we had to happen for there to be a real chance to start, you know -- the rest of this, the rest of us."

"I'm moving to Russia …" JJ smiled as he looked at Yuri, still seeming a little like he didn't believe it.

"You are." Yuri smiled as he took his jacket off, setting it down on a chair.

"With my exceptionally handsome boyfriend."

"Who is this man? Do I have to go punch him?" Yuri was laughing as he said it, sitting down so he could take his boots off.

JJ was laughing, finally relaxed as the man knelt at Yuri's feet to undo the boot, "Let me. You looked amazing tonight, I mean more than you normally do. I mean not that you don't normally …" JJ just stopped, realizing that he wasn't doing this well.

"You like the dress?"

"More than I thought I would."

Yuri let his eyes roll as he relaxed back in the chair, "I knew you would." His legs were bare and as soon as the boots were off, he was stretching his toes. The soft purr couldn't be hidden as he felt JJ run his hands along bare leg. "You could do that all night."

"Who would have thought that you liked being pampered."

"I love being pampered." He wasn't pampered a lot -- especially lately, but Yuri loved it.

"Good. I have plans to pamper you. I want to take care of you, and pamper you, and tell you how amazing you are until you slap a hand over my mouth to make me stop speaking." JJ was smiling now.

"Well, you can start with the zipper on this? I had to basically be a contortionist to get this on myself." Yuri slipped to his bare feet, reaching under his hair to raise it up so that JJ could see the start of the zipper.

"Oh, I could do that." He reached over, gently taking the metal tab in his fingers as he unzipped Yuri's dress, watching as the fabric separated and Yuri let the dress just fall to the ground. JJ didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was completely speechless as he watched the fabric fall. He had expected bare skin. He had been looking forward to bare skin. The memory of Yuri's naked flesh was what comforted him at night when he slept -- this was not Yuri's bare skin.

As the dress fell away, black lace covered Yuri. The panties were high and thin, highlighting the perfect curves of the man's ass. Around his waist, a garter belt served as nothing more than lace decoration since the man wore no stockings. Between the garter belt, the panties, and the bra -- Yuri's back was purely decadent omega dream of a man.

Before JJ's brain could even fully take in the view from the back, Yuri turned and any words that had been forming in his brain fluttered away in a soft gasp of air as JJ looked. From the man's still perfect makeup, down to that bite covered, yet hidden by lace, neck to the black lace bra that cupped the newly budding omega breasts to the curve of Yuri's stomach -- the pale flesh cupped by the garter belt and panties that cupped Yuri's cock in what was perfection … JJ couldn't think. He could only look.

"Jean?" Yuri whispered the man's name, knowing the man was speechless. "You like?"

All JJ could do was nod. He tried to swallow, but he was standing there with his mouth slightly agape, looking at Yuri and completely stunned.

Yuri reached out, grabbing JJ's tie as he pulled him down into a kiss. It was just a long and slow meeting of mouths, pressing lips and bringing his body close as he tasted the wine on the other man's lips, but at that moment, it was perfect.

The kiss was all it took to snap JJ from his daze. He threw his suit coat to the side and was stripping from his own clothes as fast as he could. He just had a typical nice suit. While, yes, it was a nice suit, it was still just a suit. It was nothing compared to the lace that Yuri was clad in. As he tossed his clothes aside, stripping to naked as fast as he could, he kept leaning in as often as he could to kiss the other man.

As soon as his own clothes were gone, he reached behind Yuri's neck, pausing to look the man in the eyes, getting lost in the blue-green pools. "I love you." He carefully undid the collar, removing that lace to set it on the table. He couldn't stop looking at the marks he had left on Yuri's neck. God, he wished that was a real bond mark. His only regret in any of this that they hadn't conceived this child in a heat where he marked the man -- he wanted everything he could have from Yuri. More than that though, he wanted to be able to give that, to show committed he was, how permanent he wanted this to be.

As if he knew what JJ was looking at, Yuri lifted up his hair, showing off his neck. Although the neck was beautiful, and JJ's eyes were focused on that, JJ's hands went down to Yuri's stomach, feeling that swell again. "Yura…"

"Uh huh?" He took a half step closer.

"I want …" Without another word, JJ picked up Yuri, carrying him to the bed where he laid him down on the blankets, still wearing the bra, panties and garter belt. He didn't do anything to remove a stitch of black lace, instead, he leaned down, poised between Yuri's knees as he let his mouth brush over the fabric covering Yuri's cock. He mouthed at the fabric, feeling how the flesh under the lace hardened. Licking and mouthing at that cock, he let a low growl escape his throat.

Yuri's hands gripped the blankets on the bed. This, this was something he had not anticipated. He gasped, feeling how fast his body responded to that hot mouth. JJ's hands were on his thighs and all he could see was that gorgeous black hair as his boyfriend worked his mouth over lace covered cock. He needed more. He desperately needed more. The soft whisper of, "Please," the only word he could manage.

Without removing the lace panties, JJ moved the fabric, feeling the heated flesh of Yuri's cock as he freed it from those panties. Before Yuri could say anything else, JJ's mouth was wrapped around that flesh, sucking and bobbing with so much more skill than Yuri expected.

Yuri's fingers dropped down to entangle in JJ's hair, gasping as he thrust up into that mouth, needing more. He knew he was wet. He knew slick had darkened the black lace. He wanted that too, but first, first, he needed this.

Hands digging into pale thighs, JJ was lost in the feel and salty taste in his mouth. He needed to show Yuri how much he wanted him -- all of him. He wanted every last iota of Yuri. He loved the man. He didn't just love that he was an omega. He didn't just love that the man was pregnant. Yes, those parts were amazing and he loved them, but he loved all of him. Sucking him off, challenging himself to take Yuri's dick as deep in his mouth as he could was not emasculating to his alpha nature - no, it was bringing pleasure to the man he was in love with.

Yuri moaned, writhing on the bed as he felt how deep JJ took him. The man's cheeks hollowing as he sucked and bobbed and it became impossible for Yuri to think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. Everything was just fire in his body, building and pooling in his groin until he tried desperately to warn JJ. He gasped out something, not realizing the warning was in Russian, but JJ didn't care.

As Yuri moaned, his body arching as he came, JJ dropped his head, making sure to take every drop into his mouth and swallow. With how many times Yuri had done this for him, he could argue that he owned it to the man. This wasn't that though. This was not out of obligation.

As Yuri regained perception of his surroundings, his eyes opened to see those beautiful blues looking down at him. He let his eyes softly close as JJ ran the backs of his fingers along his cheek, not even trying to resist the temptation to press back into that hand. "That was…"

"Passable?" JJ's teasing tone was low and husky as he whispered. His hands moved to Yuri's waist as the garter belt was tossed aside. It was only there for decoration, and he adored Yuri's skin too much to keep hiding it like that.

"Who is fishing for compliments?" Yuri rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the smile as he rolled a little to kiss JJ's lips. "You know you are amazing. You know everything you do in bed is amazing. You know if it wasn't, you'd have to deal with me bitching about it, not me trying to get you to kiss me more."

"Oh, that I could do." This time the laughter didn't have any tease to it as he carefully took off the last of the black lace. The bra and panties tossed to the side before JJ let kisses trail over those pale shoulders. "Look at you…"

"Can't. Too busy looking at you." Yuri wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulder, pulling him tight. He hooked his leg over the man's hip as he started to trail soft kissed along JJ's collar bone.

JJ could only pull Yuri closer as he rolled the man onto his back. The blankets were a tangled mess, but that could wait. He just needed to do everything he could to make the man happy right now. Slow and gentle their bodies rocking together as the kiss between them deepened. He didn't ever want to let this end. He didn't ever want this man to slip away from him. He didn't give a fuck what his parents thought anymore. The only thing that mattered was that Yuri was happy, and as the man moaned and gasped in his arm, making that man feel every bit of pleasure he could, became everything.

Once locked together, Yuri fell asleep in JJ's arms, still clinging to the other man even in his sleep. Pulling the blankets around them and holding him to his chest, he closed his eyes. The braids had mostly fallen out, that blond hair now loose enough that JJ could calmly run his fingers through it, gently detangling the remaining braids as he just enjoyed the feel of gentle breathing against his chest long after their bodies had separated.

He couldn't sleep. Even with as content as he felt, he couldn't fall asleep. Yuri was long settled to his chest, the smaller man's head tucked under his chin, but something still nagged at him. He let his fingers lightly trail along the bite marks on Yuri's neck. They were just bite marks though. Closing his eyes, JJ realized where his guilt came from. Yuri was giving him everything, and he -- he needed to do better.

JJ couldn't do anything tonight, maybe not even while they were in Canada. He made a promise that night though, he was going to do better. He loved this man, and he was going to do better.


End file.
